


What If We Got Married?

by thegrumpywizard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Green Card Marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpywizard/pseuds/thegrumpywizard
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are seniors in college in California. Jaehyun's visa is about to expire and he needs a way to stay in the US. He finds that solution in Johnny. Jaehyun is quiet and shy. Johnny is confident and smooth. Johnny takes Jaehyun to a family reunion as his boyfriend to sell the ruse. They eventually fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a JohnJae fic for awhile and you gotta love this trope.

Johnny was going to graduate from college next month and was extremely excited about that fact. Finally, he would be done with exams and essays and grades. He escaped from a lecture by going to the bathroom. Once inside, he goes into a stall and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. The bathroom appeared deserted when he had entered, but in the silence he could hear someone crying faintly. He peaks under the stall and sees a pair of shoes. They look somewhat familiar to him, but he could not quite place them.

"Hello?" He says into the room. "Are you alright?" The crying stops and a small sniffle follows.

"Yeah. Just fine." The voice that responds in deep, but Johnny doesn't recognize it. This must be someone in his class that never talks, he thinks. 

"You don't sound fine." Johnny says. He comes back out of his stall to stand in front of the stall of the crying boy. "I'm a good sounding board if you need someone to talk to." There is silence for a few moments. Johnny is just about to leave when the voice finally speaks up.

"I just got a letter saying that my Visa is going to expire after I graduate next month and if I don't go back to my country, I'll be deported." The sentence comes out in bits and pieces.

Johnny wasn't really expecting this dilemma. He thought that maybe this guy had gotten a bad grade or just broke up with someone, not that he might be deported. "That's a bad problem." He says, not sure the best response. He didn't know this guy or how he liked to be comforted.

"Yup. I really can't go back. My family hates me and I wouldn't be able to support myself." Johnny can hear the other trying to hold his snot back every few seconds. He goes into the stall next door and grabs some toilet paper and passes it under. The guy probably had access to his own toilet paper, but he hoped the gesture would mean something.

"That's really tough." Johnny leaned against the opposite wall. Someone walked into the bathroom at that moment, but he glared at them and they decided to try a different bathroom. He heard the other blow his nose.

"I just don't know what to do." The other couldn't believe he was just pouring out all his problems to this random stranger. He didn't even know what he looked like. He had hit bottom.

"You have a month. I bet things will work out. Hey, why don't I take you to get a coffee and a nice pastry?" Johnny knew it was a longshot, but he thought it would be a good idea to get them out of this bathroom. He was also really curious who this guy was.

"I left my bag in the lecture hall. I can't go back in there like this." The other responded. Well, not an outright no, Johnny thought.

"Well I could get it. Are you in the Poli Sci class?" Johnny took a guess.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Johnny could hear the surprise in the other's voice.

"I'm in that class too. I recognized your shoes."

"You're not a stalker are you?" Johnny chuckles at this.

"No, just an incredibly bored student." The other waits a minute to respond. Johnny assumes that he is deciding whether or not to him up on his proposal. His question seems to be answered when he hears the stall unlock. The boy slowly exits the stall and is face to face with Johnny. He is taken aback by how beautiful this man is. His features are strong. He could be a model even with his red eyes and blotchy face giving away that he was having a breakdown only moments previously.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." He is very soft spoken, Johnny notices. "Given that you will go get my bag from the lecture hall for me." Johnny nods at this.

"Yeah, of course. Where were you sitting?" 

"Back left aisle." Johnny nods again and exits the bathroom. Luckily, the other had chosen a slacker seat, so no one really noticed when he snuck in and got both of their bags. He walks back into the bathroom to see the other drying his face. Most signs of crying had now subsided.

"I know a cafe just a few blocks away. Would that be alright?" Johnny hands the other his bag.

"Yeah that sounds good." The boy places his bag on his shoulder and walks out of the bathroom with Johnny. They walk for a moment and the other looks like he wants to say something. Johnny wordlessly prompts him.

"Thank you..." the other pauses, searching for something.

"Johnny, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Johnny supplies.

"Thank you, Johnny." the other finishes. "I don't normally do this." Johnny smiled at this.

"I don't think a lot of people normally do this, but it's alright. You're welcome. You did me a favor and gave me a reason for skipping the rest of class." The other smiles. "However, I don't know your name and you know mine. That seems a little unfair, doesn't it?"

"I'm Jaehyun." He produces a small smile. Johnny notices the hint of a dimple. 

"Oh look, here we are!" They had reached the cafe Johnny had mentioned and step inside. "I highly recommend the carrot cake." Johnny walks up to the cashier and puts in his order. Jaehyun hangs back. "Hey, aren't you going to order something?" Johnny asks. 

"I can cover my own." Jaehyun puts his hands up, declining Johnny’s offer.

"No, my treat." Johnny motions for him to come forward. Jaehyun hesitantly steps forward and supplies his own order. He orders the carrot cake like Johnny had suggested as well as an Iced Latte. Johnny pays and they find a seat in the corner of the cafe. They both sit and it's a bit awkward at first. Jaehyun is not a very talkative guy, Johnny notices, so he tries his best at facilitating the conversation.

"So, what's your major?" he asks.

"Well, I'm a Music major, but that's risky, so I also majored in Business as a backup. What about you?" 

"Public Relations. I don't know. I've just always been a people person, I guess." Their order is called up and Johnny gets up. Jaehyun does the same, but Johnny motions for him to sit back down. "I'll get it." He goes to the counter and picks up their order. It is a careful balancing act to get it back to their table. "Tell me what you think of the carrot cake." Johnny places Jaehyun's drink and dessert in front of him.

"Thank you." Jaehyun says.

"So where are you from?" Johnny asks.

"Korea. I came here once when I was little and then came back for college to get away." Jaehyun explained. Johnny wanted to ask what about his familial relationship was so horrible, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hey, I'm Korean too!" Jaehyun looked surprised at this. 

"Were you born in Korea?" Jaehyun asks.

"Nah, Chicago. But I have a lot of family in Korea." Johnny explains. 

"You're pretty far away from Chicago." Jaehyun points out.

"Yeah, but I think I was always meant for the California sun." Johnny leans back in his chair. Jaehyun was a little intimidated by this Johnny guy. He was tall and confident. Jaehyun wouldn't use these adjectives to describe himself. He takes a bite of the carrot cake.

"Wow, this is really good. I don't always go for carrot cake, but this was definitely worth it." Jaehyun comments.

"I know right! You would think carrot cake would be gross, but that isn't!" Johnny flashes a wide smile at Jaehyun, which Jaehyun can't help but return. 

"Thank you again." Jaehyun says.

"I haven't done much." Johnny replies, brushing it off. 

"No, you did. If you hadn't been in that bathroom I might have done something drastic."

"Well, then I'm glad I was there." Jaehyun's ears turn slightly pink at this. "Have you told anyone else about this?" Johnny asks more seriously.

"No. I try not to talk about my residency situation with anyone. I don't want to feel like an outsider." Jaehyun had to admit, he would not normally talk so openly, even with his friends, but he got the impression that anything he told Johnny would be kept safe. 

"Well I won't tell anyone, don't worry." It was almost as if Johnny had read Jaehyun's thoughts.

The two continue to learn things about each other as they enjoy their desserts and coffee. The sky begins to grow dark before they realize how long they have spent in that corner of the cafe.

"Woah. We've been here for three hours." Jaehyun checks his phone. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I took up your whole afternoon." Jaehyun's eyes are filled with guilt.

"No, don't feel bad. I've been having a lot of fun!" Johnny reassures Jaehyun. "But I do have somewhere to be soon." Johnny grimaces, but that grimace quickly turns into a smile when he sees Jaehyun look sad at these words. Was he sad to have to say goodbye to Johnny?

"Oh, that's alright. I'll see you around, I guess?" Jaehyun plays with his empty cup.

"Why don't we meet up again? Can I get your number?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun wasn't expecting this. He thought that Johnny would be trying to dump his ass as soon as he felt like he had done his civic duty for the week.

"Uh, sure." Johnny hands him his phone and he enters his number into the other's contacts. Jaehyun hands back the phone and Johnny stands up.

"Feel free to text or call or anything. I'll be there to listen." Johnny puts his bag on. "Bye, Jaehyun." Johnny waves goodbye to Jaehyun and Jaehyun watches as the tall man walks out of the cafe.

"Well this was a weird day." Jaehyun muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive reception and sweet comments on the first chapter! Here's the second!

A few days later, Jaehyun is sitting in the lecture hall 10 minutes before class starts. There were only a couple other people as early as he was. He was anxious to get to this class for the first time in the entire semester. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through random articles, glancing up every few seconds to scan the people filling up the seats. Johnny hadn't texted him since that day at the cafe, and that was just to give Jaehyun his contact information. He didn't want to admit to himself that he wished the other had texted. Jaehyun hoped they would make eye contact before class started and Johnny would come sit next to him. 

Johnny was running late for class. He had a meeting off campus right before that ran over and he was hurrying to the building. Worried he wouldn't be able to get a seat, he remembered that Jaehyun was in that class as well and thought to text him to save a seat.

_ This is Johnny. Running late to class, can you save me a seat? _

Jaehyun feels his phone vibrate and checks the notification immediately. He almost drops his phone when he sees the contact. Why was Johnny texting him now? He reads the text and replies quickly.

_ Sure. _

Was all he responded. Johnny didn't need to know that he had already been saving a seat for him. The other had seen him at his most vulnerable time. It was of the utmost importance to establish that he was at least slightly cool. The lecture began and he had already begun doodling in his notebook, looking out for Johnny to enter. Five minutes turned to 10 minutes, 10 to 15. 17 minutes into class, Johnny taps Jaehyun on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I scoot in here?" He whispers. People around them grumbled at the disturbance.

"Yes." Jaehyun put his bag on the floor and and squished his legs to the side to let Johnny through.

"Thanks so much for saving a seat. I had a meeting off campus."

"No problem,  I got here early so it worked out fine." Johnny is still trying to catch his breath as he pulls out a notebook and pen. Jaehyun watches Johnny's hands do these things. He wore a chain bracelet on his left hand and wrote with his right. His writing was messy, but stylistic. This was the closest they had been to each other and Jaehyun noticed more things about Johnny. Like the way he smelled and jiggled his foot in boredom. He paid very little attention to the actual lecture. When the lecturer finally wished them a good weekend he was surprised it was over.

"Ah, finally. We don't have this class for another 5 days." Johnny sighed as he closed his notebook. "You doing anything fun this weekend?" He turns to Jaehyun.

"Not really. I don't get out that much." Jaehyun feels a little embarrassed by this. He didn't go to parties or on dates. When the weekend came, he took that as his opportunity to stay inside and be by himself.

"Oh okay." Johnny couldn't tell if this was Jaehyun's way to say he was uninterested in conversing with Johnny anymore.

"But my friends sometimes drag me out and I have fun." Jaehyun added, worried that Johnny would think he was weird. Johnny perked up at this.

"Oh." Johnny replied in a much different tone than the previous. "Well, there's this party at the roller rink downtown tonight and I don't know anyone. Would you maybe want to go with me?" They had made their way out of the lecture hall and were walking to the student parking lot. 

"Uh sure. What time?" Jaehyun surprised himself in his answer, but what was there to loose. Most likely he would have to say goodbye to this life in a month, so why not try some new things.

"Cool! It's at 7, but if you wanna leave later, that's cool too." Jaehyun isn't really sure where they are going, but just follows Johnny to a car parked next to a tree.

"No, that's fine."

"Do you have a car?" Johnny realizes that he is just walking to his car without even asking if this was where Jaehyun needed to go too.

"Uh, no. I still live on campus, so I don't really need one."

"Ah okay, well I can drive you to your dorm and pick you up tonight?" Johnny motions to his car. Jaehyun is about to decline, but sees Johnny's welcoming expression and decides to take him up on it.

"That would be really nice of you."

"Hop on in then!" Johnny loves giving people rides. Jaehyun climbs in and is surprised by the cleanliness of the other's car.

"You have a nice car." He says.

"It gets me places." Johnny throws his bag in the back seat and turns on the engine. The parking lot is crowded with students from their lecture all attempting to leave at the same time. "Ugh. I hate this parking lot." Jaehyun looks out the window and sees Johnny's problem. "Do you mind if we wait a minute for this to clear out?"

"Not at all," Jaehyun shakes his head. They sit in silence as they wait for the parking lot to empty of cars. Johnny sits back and closes his eyes, letting the sun shining in warm his face. Jaehyun can't help but stare. Does this guy just automatically pose in every situation? He asks himself.

Jaehyun unlocks the door to his room and flops onto his bed. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for tonight.

Jaehyun unlocks the door to his room and flops onto his bed. He had a few hours before he had to get ready for tonight. He didn't really ever had any good casual party clothes. He only had the one class today, but he still felt exhausted. He started scrolling through his phone, getting closer and closer to sleep. It only took him 10 minutes before he dozed off.

 

Hours later Jaehyun woke up to his phone buzzing. It was just an email from the school. He checked the clock and jumped out of bed. It was 6:30, only a half hour to get ready before Johnny picked him up. He ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower possible, then got back into his room and desperately searched for an outfit. Is this the occasion for a button down or a t-shirt? Dark or light pants? He checked the clock again to see that ten minutes had passed. Shit, shit, shit, he thought. 

"Okay, don't overthink, just wear something you know you look good in." He decides upon his favorite jean jacket, dark pants, and a floral shortsleeve button up. Just the right amount of casual and dressed up. He got dressed quickly and attempted to style his hair. After seven minutes of fighting with it, he decided to let his hair do its own thing. He had about 5 minutes left so he thought he would try his hand at some eyeliner. It was a roller rink, a little bit of flash might be good.

Johnny was excited for tonight. He started getting ready an hour early and ended up pacing around waiting for the time to reach 6:45 so he could finally go pick up Jaehyun. He pulled up next to the dorm and texted Jaehyun. 

_ Here :) _

Jaehyun was waiting for Johnny's text and quickly collects his keys before heading out to Johnny's car. Johnny honks when he sees Jaehyun come out of his building and the other waves back.

"Hi." Johnny gives a big smile.

"Hey," Jaehyun feels breathless as he climbs into the passenger seat. He looked to Johnny and saw earrings that had not been there before. They were dangly and fit his face well. 

"You ready to go?" Johnny asks.

"Yup." Jaehyun looks forward and Johnny puts the car in reverse and backs out of the space. "So where is this roller rink?"

"It's over on the other side of town. To be honest, I've never been there, but have always wanted to go. I'm excited to check it out."

"That's cool. I really haven't checked out that area much without a car and everything." Jaehyun's palms were sweating and he wipes them on his pants. It doesn't take them long to reach the roller rink and park. They climb out of the car and start walking toward the building. This was Jaehyun's first chance to see the entirety of Johnny's outfit. It was a classic. Leather jacket, white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, distressed jeans, and some converse. He could be a character from West Side Story, but looked fantastic. Jaehyun suddenly felt self conscious about his own look, even though he knew he had no reason to. The two entered the building and got in line to rent their skates. It was packed.

"You weren't kidding that there was a party going on." Jaehyun commented.

"Yeah, the guy that told me about it usually goes pretty wild with these things." Johnny was tall enough to see into the rest of the room. "It's too dark to see him now though, maybe we'll run into him later." The line moves forward at a slow pace. Jaehyun stares at his feet a lot, not really sure what to say.

"So, have you ever been to one of these things before?" Johnny asks, Jaehyun looks back up.

"Uh, no."

"Hey, I can teach you! I loved to skate as a kid!" Johnny gives Jaehyun a small punch to the shoulder. Jaehyun blushes. They make it to the counter.

"Size." A tired employee asks. Johnny looks to Jaehyun.

"9 and a half." Jaehyun supplies.

"10." Johnny adds. The employee pulls out two pairs of skates and places them on the counter.

"30 bucks." Johnny pulls out his wallet, but Jaehyun puts a hand up.

"Wait, I got this one." Johnny is about to protest to this. "You bought coffee remember." Johnny acknowledges that Jaehyun has a point and puts his wallet away. Jaehyun pays up and the employee directs them to an area where they can put their stuff while they skate.

They get their skates on and put their shoes in a cubby. Jaehyun stands up in his skates and tries to walk. Almost immediately he begins to wobble. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Johnny grabs ahold of Jaehyun’s elbow. Jaehyun feels his arm tingle at the location where Johnny is grabbing him, he ignores it.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun takes a few movements forward and gets a better feel for the skates. “I think I got it.” Jaehyun says proudly. Jaehyun climbs into the rink more confidently, but quickly loses that confidence when he starts sliding around on the slippery floor and clings onto Johnny for balance. “Maybe not.” Johnny laughs at this.

The two men skate around the edges of the rink at a slow pace for Jaehyun to get his balance.

"Sorry for being so bad at this." Jaehyun felt bad that Johnny wasn't able to go his own pace.

"Nah, don't be. There's a first time for everything. Plus, it's sort of fun seeing you struggle." Jaehyun gave Johnny a look at this. “What? I can’t have a little fun?” 

At that moment a figure comes skating towards them quickly. “Johnny!” The figure yells. Johnny turns his head quickly in the direction of his name.

“Yuta! How are you? This party is great!” Johnny waves at the figure who had been identified as Yuta. He crashes into the barrier and flashes a smile at Johnny and Jaehyun.

“Hi, I’m Yuta. Who are you?” Yuta says towards Jaehyun with curiosity. 

“Hey. I’m Jaehyun. I’m in a class with Johnny.” Yuta looks to Johnny.

“You don’t usually bring anyone to these things, Johnny.” Yuta comments. Johnny begins to speak, but nothing comes out for a moment.

“I just thought it would be fun to do something different for a change.” He finally got out, knowing that would probably not be a sufficient answer, but hoped Yuta would take it for the time being.

"Why don't you guys skate around for a little, I'll get the hang of it." Jaehyun suggested, motioning to the center of the rink. 

Johnny looked to Jaehyun, then to Yuta, and back to Jaehyun again. "Are you sure?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah. I wanna practice." 

"Okay, I'll be back after one song." Johnny says and he skates off with Yuta. Jaehyun holds onto the barrier and tries to get a little more confident as he moves forward, occasionally letting go. He wasn't sure if he would be able to go into the center by himself by the end of the night, but maybe he wouldn't have to hold onto the railing all the time. He glances to the other side of the rink and sees Johnny and Yuta dancing sillily in their skates. Jaehyun wondered why Johnny had brought him here. He didn't seem like he needed the extra company. 

Jaehyun was unable to ponder on these questions any longer as Johnny had snuck up behind him and grabbed him from the back, pulling Jaehyun to the center. Jaehyun lets out a small yelp in surprise.

"Johnny is that you?" Jaehyun half shouts to be heard over the music.

"Yeah. Just hold on and you'll be totally fine. I got you." Johnny turns Jaehyun around and grabs ahold of his hands, continuing to pull him into the center. "Grab onto my hips and I'll pull you around." Johnny instructs. Jaehyun does as he is told and Johnny pulls him around. Jaehyun holds onto Johnny's sides tightly, enjoying the feeling of Johnny's soft tshirt. When Johnny starts to pick up speed, Jaehyun starts to understand why people like skating. It was fun to have a bit of loss of control. Suddenly, Johnny stops and Jaehyun collides into him. That level of human contact is a new sensation to Jaehyun, even if it only lasts for a moment.

"Sorry about that. There was this little kid that was about to cross my path and I didn't want to run her over." Johnny explains, bringing Jaehyun back around to face him. "How would you feel about some nachos?" Johnny asks Jaehyun.

"Yeah, that actually sounds really good." Jaehyun agrees. Johnny grabs Jaehyun's hand and pulls him to the barrier. Jaehyun expects Johnny to let go once they are off the rink, but he doesn't. Instead, they stroll hand in hand to the food counter where Johnny orders nachos and drinks for the two of them. 

Food items in hand, they sit down at a table. "Thanks for inviting me tonight. It's been fun." Jaehyun says, taking a bite of a chip.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you came. I like all these people, but to be honest I'm kind of tired of a lot of them. They want college and life to be a never ending party when sometimes it's nice to just take a break." Johnny looks to the rink which was filled with people invited by Yuta and his friend group.

"I understand that. I rarely ever go out with people because I get tired of that atmosphere really easily. I enjoy it every now and then though. Like tonight." Jaehyun gives a full smile, dimples and all, directed towards Johnny. Johnny inadvertently sighs every time he sees Jaehyun smiles like this. He can't seem to help it. He wonders if others have the same reaction as him.

The two finish their food and decide to head back out to the rink for a little bit longer. After a half hour more, Johnny suggests they leave.

"Alright," Jaehyun nods and follows Johnny back to the cubbies where there shoes were. Jaehyun had gotten a little more comfortable skating around, but still held onto Johnny whenever they weren't within five feet of the barrier. The two change into their shoes and return the skates, finally heading out into the fresh air. Johnny unlocks his car and they climb in. 

"I'm still hungry." Johnny states, looking down at his stomach. Jaehyun could identify with that sentiment. He hadn't had much in the way of food that day, the nachos being the most substantial thing, and that wasn't even a meal. "Would you be down to grab some pizza?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun felt his chest lift, excited that he wouldn't be heading home quite yet.

Johnny puts his music on shuffle, the volume low, as they drive through the streets towards the pizza place. "This place doesn't have a parking lot, so could you keep an eye out for a spot on the street.?" 

"Oh. There's one!" Jaehyun feels victorious at having found a good place to park, doing his duty as passenger. Jaehyun marvels as Johnny turns the wheel smoothly and slides into the parallel spot, no problem.

They walk into the pizza parlor and Johnny points to a booth. Jaehyun sits down and Johnny goes up to the counter and orders a pizza before coming to sit down. Jaehyun smiles at Johnny and Johnny smiles back. The two sit like that for a few moments, just smiling and taking in each other’s features. From an outsider’s perspective, they looked like two dorks in love, however, they were too dense to make that realization at that moment. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A few more days passed and Jaehyun had received another email regarding his visa that evening and showed up at Johnny's doorsteps in tears. "Johnny I can't keep going through these last few weeks of school with the fact that I'm going to have to leave right after hanging over my head." Jaehyun cries out the moment Johnny opens his door. Johnny doesn't say anything, he simply takes Jaehyun in his arms and brings him inside. They stand in the entryway like that for a few minutes. Jaehyun's muffled cries floating throughout the rest of the apartment. 

Jaehyun is the one to break apart. Embarrassment and dread and fear coursing through his mind. "I just.." he pauses a moment, looking to Johnny's side so he didn't have to look at his face, "don't know what to do. And I need to know what to do." Jaehyun finishes. 

"Why don't you come on in and I'll open a bottle of wine and we can try to relax until we can look at everything with fresh eyes and figure something out." Jaehyun simply nods and walks into the living room. He had only been to Johnny's apartment once before and it was only for a moment. The details hadn't registered. This time, however, in his emotional state, he tried to focus on every detail as a distraction. The many photos hung on the walls, the way furniture was always slightly out of place, decluttered except for a few pieces of litter placed on the table or arm of a chair. He sat down on the couch and took off his jacket.

Johnny came into the living room from the kitchen with an open bottle of wine and two glasses. He pours each of them a glass and hands it to Jaehyun, who immediately takes a sip. He just wanted to feel that buzz and all the negative emotions to dim. He didn't turn to alcohol in emotional situations often, only if someone else was with him. 

"So, do you wanna talk or would you like me to talk? Or we could watch something? Happy? Sad? What are you feeling?" Johnny lists off options and Jaehyun just wishes he didn't have to feel anything at the moment.

"You talk." he answered. Johnny nods.

"Okay, hmmm. Why don't I tell you about this weird dream I had when I was a little kid?" Jaehyun shrugs in response and takes another sip of wine. "Okay, so did you see the movie Spy Kids? Well if you haven't, that is an activity for another time. But anyways, there are these thumb people in the movie and basically every limb is a thumb and they look really creepy and are going to make a feature in my dream. So my dream started by me waking up, but I wasn't in my own bed. It was the universe from Sky High and the colors were super bright. I woke up and got ready and it was really weird because my parents weren't there, but I was wayyyy too young to be alone." Johnny could see Jaehyun slowly begin to crack at his storytelling abilities. He also noticed that Jaehyun's wine glass was almost empty and offered to refill it. "So I go to school, but when I get there, everyone is dressed like it's the 1950s with poodle skirts and letterman's sweatshirts. Of course, I'm just wearing an old shirt and jeans. I didn't have my incredible sense of fashion quite yet." At that line, of all lines, Jaehyun loses his composure and his beautiful dimples make an appearance. "And then, I go to gym class and the gym isn't a gym, but a room that has a ginormous maze and everything is painted this seafoam blue color. It was like it was out of a computer. Now, I'm about to get the hell out of there, but as I turn around the giant thumb people are my gym teachers!" Johnny jumps up to emphasize the ridiculously terrifying nature of this situation. For the first time since Jaehyun got to the apartment he makes eye contact with Johnny. "And the thumb people chase me through the maze and every time I make a wrong turn, more appear from that direction and then I wake up." Johnny finishes his story and finishes off his glass of wine before pouring another one.

"Are you sure you weren't high?" Jaehyun finally speaks. Johnny feels like his chest is about to burst from satisfaction at making Jaehyun feel better. He tries to hide it though as to not make Jaehyun shut down again.

"I had this dream when I was like 11. I wasn't high." 

"Alright, don't know if I believe you though." Jaehyun gives a slight smile. "I think I'd be down to watch something now." Jaehyun puts down his empty wine glass and holds up the bottle to see how much was left, which was almost empty. Johnny hops up at this and grabs the remote.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Johnny pulls up the streaming on his tv and starts flipping around.

"I don't know, why don't you pick something you like to watch?" 

"Well, do you want to laugh or cringe or cry?" Johnny offered.

"Cringe? What options would I get with cringe?" Jaehyun scrunched up his nose as if he smelt something bad in the room. Johnny chuckles.

"Oh, I know exactly what to put on." Johnny opens up the search and starts to type something in.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Jaehyun asks, standing up.

"Yeah, of course, down the hall and to the left." Johnny points to a short hallway and continues to start typing letters in. When Jaehyun returns from the bathroom the movie Johnny selected was ready to play. They makes themselves comfortable on the couch and Johnny presses play.

"Wait." Jaehyun stares at the screen for a moment in realization. "Is this High School Musical?" 

Johnny lets out another giggle. "Yes."

"Oh my god. I love this movie." Jaehyun says in astonishment that Johnny had selected it. Johnny is somewhat surprised at his luck for choosing something Jaehyun would enjoy.

They sit and watch the movie, Jaehyun slowly becoming more comfortable in Johnny's space, Johnny looking over at Jaehyun every few minutes to check to make sure he was okay. Halfway through, Johnny declares the need for more wine and soon starts to feel the effects of the alcohol on his mind and body.

Jaehyun was giggling at every somewhat humorous line and Johnny reached out and poked his finger into Jaehyun's dimple. Startled, Jaehyun turns to Johnny. "What are you doing?"

"I just really wanted to poke your dimple. It just looked so pokeable." Johnny responds, his words.

"Okay." Jaehyun turns back to the tv and ignored Johnny's fascination with his facial features. 

The movie comes to a close and they sit there for a few minutes, neither wanting to get up from the comfort of the couch and the alcohol in their system.

"I should probably go." Jaehyun starts.

"Wait no, you can't go. You've been drinking and it's like 2am. Stay here." Johnny grabs onto Jaehyun's arm and makes him sit back down. 

"I don't want to impose, you've been kind enough." Jaehyun still makes an attempt at getting up. Johnny doesn't loosen his grip.

"I insist you stay. It wouldn't be safe for you to try and get home." Jaehyun sits back, defeated. He felt bad. He had done nothing in these few interactions with Johnny to repay him for all he had done. 

"Alright, but you need to let me repay you in some way." Jaehyun compromises.

"That sounds good to me, now come on. We can share my bed." Johnny pulls Jaehyun up and starts dragging him to his bedroom.

"Are you sure? I could just sleep on the couch?" Jaehyun points to the place they had been sitting all evening.

"That couch is incredibly uncomfortable to sleep on. I'm not letting you sleep on that. Come on, my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us." Jaehyun stops fighting, knowing that he would never win against Johnny.

Johnny lends Jaehyun some sweats to sleep in and they climb in bed. The two lay stiff, making sure their limbs don't make contact. Neither of them can fall asleep as they try to be respectful of each other's space. Johnny reflects back on the evening. All he provided was a distraction for Jaehyun. Very soon the alcohol would wear off and he would be faced with the same problem again. He just wished he could be of an actual use and make the whole situation Jaehyun was in go away. Jaehyun was meant to go far and Johnny didn't want to see him get squashed by a bad familial and living situation. Then, a thought dawned in Johnny's clouded brain. He could provide Jaehyun with a solution. One that would ensure Jaehyun would never have this problem ever again. 

He listened as Jaehyun breathed. He could tell the other was not asleep yet. He took a deep breath and decided that this space was the best place to propose this solution. "What if we got married?"

Jaehyun, who had been lying quietly before, propped himself onto his elbow to face Johnny "What the fuck are you saying?"

"To fix your visa situation. We could get married and you wouldn't have to leave." Johnny explained.

"But you barely know me. Why would you do that for me? I couldn't let you do that. You wouldn't be able to marry someone else." Jaehyun looked quizzically at the man beside him.

"I'm only 22. I don't want to marry someone else right now. And by the time I did, we could get a divorce." Johnny realized that he probably sounded crazy, but he didn't care. He was too invested in Jaehyun's well being to care.

"You're drunk. When you sober up you'll realize that what you are saying is absolutely ridiculous." Jaehyun laid back down, deciding that this was simply a drunken conversation. It wasn't really happening.

"I'm only slightly buzzed right now. I'm being totally serious." Johnny was the one to sit up and look to Jaehyun this time.

"Well I seriously couldn't even accept that offer." Jaehyun turns onto his side to face away from Johnny. "We should sleep." But Johnny wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Don't turn it down so fast. Think about it. We've become pretty good friends quickly, I think it could work. And I would do it for you." Johnny looked at Jaehyun's form a minute more before laying back down on his side to face away from Jaehyun as well. Soon Johnny could hear the soft, regular breathing of an asleep Jaehyun and he decided that he should let himself sleep too. He was sure that Jaehyun could not ignore the proposition forever.

 

Johnny awakes the next morning to the curtains opening, shedding a bright light into his room. He wondered if he had forgotten to close them the night before. When his eyes adjust, he notices a figure to his side and grabs onto his blankets in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Jaehyun asks. At the sound of Jaehyun's voice, Johnny relaxes. 

"I forgot you had stayed over. I thought you had been an intruder or something." Johnny replied sheepishly.

"An intruder that opens your curtains? What was this intruder's aim? Waking you up?" Jaehyun giggles. Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Give me a break, okay. It was a long night." Johnny lays back into his bed and watches Jaehyun. "Why are you up and about anyway?"

"I couldn't really sleep all that well." Jaehyun looks down at his feet. Johnny feels the awkwardness between them. So Jaehyun had thought about his late night proposition.

"Was there any particular reason?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun gives him a look saying that Johnny knew the exact reason. "Alright, did you have anymore thoughts on the matter?" Johnny still stood by his offer. It was a little out there, but they could figure it out. He trusted that their relationship wasn't a fluke thing. He was one to take a gamble even if it wasn't considered the best move.

"I wouldn't feel right accepting your offer. There is no reason for me to screw your life over."

"Well, that would be my decision, not yours. And you wouldn't be screwing my life over." Johnny wondered if Jaehyun would eventually accept his offer. The thought of this actually happening filled him with an uncertain certainty in the future that set his heart at a rapid pace.

"It's crazy, Johnny. I can't believe you even brought it up." Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair and sits on the edge of Johnny's bed. Johnny props himself up to a sitting position with pillows around him.

"You haven't outright turned me down yet." Johnny points out. This was true, Jaehyun hadn't turned him down. There was a part of him that just wanted to say "Fuck it, let's do it." It was a selfish part. 

"Because it so ridiculous. I couldn't just leave it alone." Jaehyun says instead.

"I think marriage, in general, is ridiculous." Johnny rubs his eyes. Nothing about relationships was based in sanity in his opinion.

"I don't know. I think it's a nice concept." Jaehyun looks wistfully out the window. "I mean, yeah, there are ridiculous aspects to it and ridiculous people who get married, but there are times in which it makes sense." This was a side to Jaehyun that he hadn't fully explored. Johnny was a romantic too, but not so much of a traditionalist in the matter.

"Well we would still treat the whole thing with respect. There are a lot of logistics that would be worked out, but marriage is a partnership. We could be partners." Johnny motions between Jaehyun and himself. At his words, Johnny noticed a slight blush to Jaehyun's ears.

"I don't know. Why are we even talking about this like it'll actually happen."

"I brought it up like it could happen. It's not silly to talk about it."

"What if we got found out? Then we would be in even more shit than I am in now. And you would be involved too." Jaehyun brings up the valid counterpoint that could foil Johnny's plan.

"We can be smart about it. Like we could start living together and learning about each other. It felt like we were already starting to do that, we would just...accelerate the process a little." Jaehyun sighed. He knew that this would probably be his only option right now, but was scared to admit it, to commit.

"This is just so absolutely crazy." 

"You keep saying that and it doesn't change where we are." 

"I know, I just feel like I have to say something and that's all I can think. If I don't say it, I might forget just how crazy it is." Jaehyun didn't want to let the idea get too far away from reality. He could let a "what if" get too far sometimes.

"What would be bad about that. This might be your only option." 

"I don't know. I just need to think about it for a bit."

"Well we don't have a hot minute."

"I'm aware of that." Jaehyun clenched his jaw and turned his gaze to Johnny with an intensity he reserved as a warning to those about to cross a line with him. Jaehyun was starting to feel irritated at Johnny for pushing himself into the situation so much. Johnny backed off.

"I'll drop it. But my offer still stands." Johnny rubbed his temples, not wanting something that was supposed to be helpful turn into a fight.

"I think I'm gonna go." Jaehyun stands up. He was about to add "I don't want to be here," but refrained. He didn't need to be nasty about it.

"Oh okay." Johnny is disappointed that his effort to help has led to this outcome. He quickly climbs out of bed and puts a sweatshirt on. "I can drive you." He offers in a feeble attempt to get a few more minutes with Jaehyun.

"I would rather just take the bus. I'll see you in class." Jaehyun grabs his bag and walks out of the apartment before Johnny has a chance to prolong the goodbye. Johnny stands awkwardly with his sweatshirt bunched up and a lone sock in hand, looking in the direction Jaehyun just left.

Jaehyun walked to the bus stop and checked the schedule. He would have to wait awhile before a bus going to campus would come, but he didn't want to endure an awkward car ride with Johnny. He knew that Johnny was trying to do something helpful, but it would create a huge imbalance of power in their relationship and he was afraid to be indebted to him in that way. He needed to think about what was going on without Johnny looking at him with sad hopeful eyes. No matter what he said, he felt like it would change their relationship.

 

Johnny makes several attempts to go back to bed, but is ultimately unsuccessful. He decides that he needs to have someone around him at the moment. 

"Can I come over?" He calls one of his best friends, Taeyong. 

"Uh, yeah. Is something wrong?" Taeyong asks, noticing Johnny doesn't sound like his chipper self.

"Kind of. I don't want to talk about it, but I can't be alone right now." Johnny really hopes Taeyong is okay with him coming over.

"Okay."

"So can I come over now?"

"Yes." Johnny ends the call quickly, knowing Taeyong won't be offended and grabs his keys. Johnny arrives to Taeyong's and Taeyong does not press Johnny about what happened. Taeyong makes him comfort food and they go about doing separate tasks. Johnny never brings up what brought him to this state. They go to bed and the next morning Taeyong goes to class and comes back to Johnny still sleeping. He lets him sleep and emails his professors on Johnny's behalf so he doesn't have to go in at all. 

Johnny opens his eyes to see it was dark outside. He wonders if it was still that same night, but sees that Taeyong isn't in the room. He walks into the kitchen to see Taeyong preparing dinner. "How long did you let me sleep?" Taeyong turns around.

"You've been asleep for almost a full day. Whatever's been going on, in the future you will need to update me on your sleep schedule. You need to sleep more." Taeyong doesn't look up as he darts around the kitchen. From the counter to the fridge to the stove to the oven. There was a level of elegance and craft to the scene that Johnny could never master.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you wake me? I missed class." Johnny picked up his phone from the kitchen table and checked his email. He was confused to see emails from his professors excusing him from class.

"I emailed your professors for you. I told them you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, thank you." Johnny put his phone down and walked over to Taeyong and wraps his arms around Taeyong's tiny waist. "I mean it, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. But please, talk to someone, even if it's not me, about whatever is going on." Taeyong looks at Johnny with a face resembling motherly concern.

"I will. I promise." Johnny gives a small peck to Taeyong's cheek, which proceeds to make Taeyong's neck flush red.

"Please stop." Taeyong says, nudging Johnny's arms off him.

"Okay." Johnny lets go and takes a seat at the table when his phone buzzes.

_ Can we meet up? _

 

Johnny stares at the message from Jaehyun for a few moments. It was so vague. Had Jaehyun made up his mind about Johnny's proposition?

 

Jaehyun had returned back to his dorm mid afternoon with a migraine. The bus ride was long with lots of stops that set his stomach on edge. His clothes were dirty and his skin greasy. Once he closed the door, he grabbed his things for the shower and rinsed as quickly as possible before changing into clean sweats and going to sleep.

He woke up again later that evening to a grumbling stomach. He decides upon scrounging around in his room for something to eat instead of going to the dining hall. The pickings were slim, but better than what would be offered on a weekend by the school. Jaehyun set up his computer to watch some tv and eat his meager meal. As he sat there in his room he made note of how still and quiet everything was. In the past, he had made these same notes and it was a nice feeling, but at that moment it did not. He wished that someone else was sharing the space with him, making him go out or eat a proper meal. Jaehyun had always been kind of a loner, this feeling of wanting another body in the space was very foreign to him. He turns back to his screen empty and unsatisfied. Why wasn't what he had enough anymore? Jaehyun tries to ignore this feeling and remains glued to his bed for the rest of the evening. 

The next morning he desperately wants to get out of his room. He goes to class and is disappointed that his emptiness does not go away. The day progresses and he is about to head to the class that he shares with Johnny. Jaehyun had cooled down after their almost argument, but still felt really weird about the whole situation. As he walks into class he still has a small glimmer of hope that the other will be there, however is not completely surprised to see that Johnny did not show up. After class, Jaehyun decides to text Johnny. He wanted to make sure that the other was okay and also selfishly wanted someone to talk to so that his loneliness would leave him. He wanted to know if Johnny would make it leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on last chapter! Comment with any other members you would like to see worked into the story and I will try my best to do so. How are you liking the unfurling of the story so far? It's going to really pick up next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated! Thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy!!!

Johnny and Jaehyun decide to meet up at the cafe they went to the first day they met. Johnny arrived a little early to make sure they got a good table. He fiddled with the handle of the cup of tea he ordered. He decided against coffee to avoid feeling anymore jittery than he already felt. Johnny was so stressed about everything that happened that evening. His brain kept replaying the conversation he had with Jaehyun, wishing he had better tact. He just needed to know that he didn't totally fuck everything up.

His eyes turned to the door every few seconds to see if Jaehyun had arrived. Finally, he recognizes the figure that crosses the street and enters the cafe. Jaehyun offers a small smile to the other and Johnny starts to feel slightly at ease. 

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me after I totally ditched you the other day." Jaehyun's ears blush, worried that Johnny would still be upset at him.

"No, no. I'm so sorry for pressuring you so much. I really didn't mean to do that." Johnny was surprised at the apologetic tone in Jaehyun's voice. Wasn't he the one that messed up. 

"I just got super stressed out and I took it out on you. I don't want to make you feel like you are responsible for any of this." Jaehyun met Johnny's eyes. Johnny had been trying to avoid eye contact, but at these words he wanted to see Jaehyun. "Is it alright if I order a drink real quick?" Jaehyun motioned to the counter and Johnny nods.

Jaehyun returns a few minutes later with a cup of tea. "Thank you so much." He stowed his bag on the floor and takes a sip of his drink.

"Of course, why wouldn't I let you get a drink?" Johnny asks, confused by Jaehyun's demeanor.

"Well I don't know. I just wish I hadn't been such a dick. You were just trying to help and I freaked out. No one has ever offered to give something to me so selflessly." Jaehyun had realized that part of his freakout had to do with the fact that he never had a friend who would put his needs before their own and he was automatically suspicious. 

"I also didn't have to just spring it on you like that though. I get why you reacted the way you did."

"I don't know if that suggestion could have been approached in a way that wouldn't have led to my reaction." Jaehyun chuckles. 

"I guess that's true." Johnny smiles. When he looks up, it looks as if Jaehyun is having an internal battle with himself.

"And..." Jaehyun starts. He really couldn't believe he was about to say what he was about to and how that will change their entire relationship. "If it's still on the table, I would like to consider your offer." He knows that he is being incredibly vague, but he hoped that maybe Johnny would fill in the blanks and he wouldn't have to.

"What does that mean?" Johnny was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Jaehyun's explanation. Jaehyun sighs, knowing that Johnny would not let him get off so easy.

"I'm a little apprehensive to just say 'let's get married," but we have a couple weeks and maybe we could just see if it could work?" Jaehyun stumbled over his words, trying to pick the right combination to make the proposition sound as sane as possible. He held his breath after he was finished, waiting to see what Johnny would say.

"Okay. Let's do this." Johnny's response shocked Jaehyun. How could he just say yes to something like that?

"Oh," was all Jaehyun could get out. So they were really going to do it. Jaehyun was getting married..to Johnny. And Jaehyun still could not figure out why Johnny was so okay with it.

“You alright?” Johnny tries to catch Jaehyun’s gaze. Jaehyun takes a sip of his drink and coughs as the liquid goes down the wrong way.

“Yeah, just a little weird.”

“I would think that’s a pretty normal response for this conversation,” Johnny chuckles. Jaehyun looks up to see Johnny’s smile and begins to feel more relaxed. 

“So...like how are we going to do this? Do we move in together? When do we contact people? What happens?” It gave Jaehyun anxiety thinking about all the things he needed to do on top of just school and living, but hoped that maybe some plans would resolve his anxiousness. 

“Why am I supposed to have all the answers?” Johnny asks indignantly, continuing to laugh.

“Well you were the one who popped the question.” Jaehyun responded, starting to laugh himself.

“You got me there.” Johnny was fully laughing now, creating a bit of attention in the small cafe. “Maybe we should get out of here,” he suggested.

“You trying to come onto me?” Jaehyun asks before he realizes what he was saying. Their laughter dies down and they hold eye contact for a second before Johnny speaks up. 

“No, I just thought we could continue this discussion in a more secluded location.” Jaehyun blushes at how flirtatious he had been only moments ago and reprimanded himself for not being more cautious with his words.

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds good. Let’s go. We can go to my place, or yours if you would prefer.” Jaehyun finished off his drink and babbled as he collected his stuff. Johnny grabs ahold of Jaehyun’s wrist to grab the other’s attention.

“Dude. We’re good, okay. Calm down.” Johnny said and Jaehyun quieted down. “Going to your place sounds good. I haven’t really seen it yet, and we’re sort of engaged after all.” Johnny waits in apprehension, worried if he crossed a line with that last comment. To his delight, a nervous laugh escaped from Jaehyun’s mouth. 

“Did you drive? Can you drive us there? The bus will be a pain right now.” Jaehyun didn’t feel like making any comment about Johnny’s remark and instead focused on getting them to their next location. 

“Yeah, I’m parked just a little down the street. Come on.” And the two leave the cafe and head to Johnny’s car. Jaehyun was even more quiet than he normally was and only made noise to give Johnny directions to his dorm.

“You remember I’ve driven there before, right?” Johnny quickly teases. Jaehyun blushes. Every encounter with Johnny had been a blur to him and he had indeed forgotten that Johnny knew where he lived. 

They reach campus and Johnny finds a spot that may or may not have been a legal space, but they usually didn’t ticket on the weekends. It was better than having to pay the ridiculous parking fees or park in the remote lot and have to walk. 

Jaehyun unlocks the door to his room and lets Johnny in. Johnny takes a moment to look around the small space. Overall, everything seems pretty neat considering the small living quarters. Jaehyun squeezes past Johnny to get to his desk, their chests brushing against each other in the process.

“Sorry, you would think the amount I pay for this place I would get a large enough space to fit 2 people, but alas.” Jaehyun gives a small chuckle as he rifles through a stack of papers on his desk. “I have a packet that has some information about what I’m supposed to do about my Visa, I guess what we’re supposed to do.” Jaehyun finally fishes out said packet and hands it to Johnny. “I probably need some information from you.”

“Yeah, I can take this home and see if I need to ask my parents about anything.” Johnny flips through the packet, being extra fidgety. “Speaking of parents, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Shoot.” Jaehyun sits down on his bed. Johnny scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, since we’re graduating and everything, my parents have planned this big family trip here. We have some extended family only like an hour away and they wanted to have a reunion and ship everyone out...and I was wondering if, since we’re doing this whole thing, that maybe you would like to come with me?” Jaehyun is a little shocked at this invitation. He hadn’t ever gotten invited to someone’s family vacation before. He had seen his friends go on trips with each other’s families, but had never gone on one before. Jaehyun had always been a little jealous of those friends. To have such a close a friendship with someone that you got to be apart of their family. His heart warmed at Johnny considering to share him with his family, but went a little cold again when he realized it was probably just for show.

“Uh, yeah. I’d love to if it’s not an imposition.” Jaehyun said quietly. 

“No! My mom will probably be excited to meet you.” Johnny gives a big smile and comes over to sit next to Jaehyun.

“So would we like tell them that we’re dating?” Jaehyun asked. At the moment, the decision was just between the two of them and neither of them knew exactly how to take it farther.

“We don’t have to if you don’t think it’d be a good idea.” Johnny replies. 

“I don’t know. Let’s maybe sit on it for a little.” Jaehyun rubs his eyes with his palm, everything was so confused and it was messing with his brain. “Ugh. I’m so sorry I’m being so awkward. I just don’t know what to do in this situation.” Jaehyun looks to Johnny with a pained expression.

“Dude, I’m just lost as you are, but maybe it’d be easier if we just treated it like we were actually dating. We know how to do that right?” Johnny asked.

“That is debatable.” Jaehyun says with a sarcastic laugh. At that, the tension of everything started to die down and were sent into a fit of giggles. A moment later a knock on the door rang through the room, pulling Jaehyun back to a more composed state.

Jaehyun walked over to the door and opened it to see who would be knocking on his door on a Sunday afternoon.

“Hey Jaehyun, I was wondering if you would help me with this one homework problem I’m struggling with?” Jaehyun’s neighbor from down the hall stands in front of him, holding up a notebook with a sweet smile. Jaehyun becomes apprehensive as he glances to Johnny, which draws his neighbor’s attention to inside the room. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would have company.” A look of surprise and interest grows on his face. He knew that Jaehyun never had anyone over. “Don’t worry about it.” He starts to turn away when Johnny speaks up, getting up from where he was sitting. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I don’t mind, we were just hanging out.” Johnny towers in the door frame, his broad shoulders taking over the space and his smile shining towards the stranger. “I’m Johnny,” he holds out his hand to shake.

“Oh ok. I’m Haechan.” He grabs ahold of Johnny’s hand and returns a firm shake. Jaehyun watched this interaction closely. Haechan was a sweet kid, but was often concocting some strange plan and that would always make Jaehyun suspicious. Once the official introductions were completed, Haechan walks into the dorm room and plops right down onto the bed as if this were his own room. He would hang out with Jaehyun a decent amount in the dorms. He knew that Jaehyun didn’t get out much and he also appreciated having someone older who was also an international student like himself nearby. “So this is the problem and what I’ve done so far, but I really don’t think it’s right.” Haechan shows the open notebook to Jaehyun, who walks over and takes a closer look. 

“I’m gonna stop in the bathroom while you guys are talking.” Johnny quickly interrupts them, foot in the door, before walking down the hall to the bathroom. It was too tight in that room with three people. 

Once the door is closed, Haechan grabs ahold of Jaehyun’s arm and looks intently into the other’s eye. “Who is that? Jaehyun. Tell me.” Jaehyun sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Of course Haechan would jump on this. 

“He’s just a friend.” Jaehyun said, he didn’t think Haechan should be the first person they break the news to about their budding fake relationship. Haechan did not buy it.

“Pshhhh. That man is beautiful and there is no way he can be just a friend.” Haechan put air quotes up at ‘just a friend’. 

“Didn’t you want me to help you with your homework?” Jaehyun attempts to reroute the younger’s attention.

Haechan takes the notebook out of Jaehyun’s grasp and closes it. “Not until I find out the real story. Come on, dish.”

“He’s going to be back from the bathroom any minute. If you aren’t going to work on this problem, I’m not going to let you stay in this room.” Jaehyun threatens, exasperated. 

“Ugh, alright. But I’m only going to work on the problem so I can see Johnny when he comes back from the bathroom.” Haechan grins.

“Okay. That’s it. I’m not helping you.” Jaehyun takes the notebook and grabs Haechan by the shoulders, pulling him to the door while Haechan tries with all his might to be freed from the other’s grasp.

“Ahhhh! You are not going to win this Jung Jaehyun!” Haechan shreeks, holding onto a bedpost. At that moment, Johnny walks into the room after having used the bathroom. He had rushed in after hearing yells and worried that something was wrong. He was very confused by the image before him.

“What’s going on?” Johnny asks, to which Jaehyun and Haechan turn to him with crazed expressions.

“Jaehyun was trying to beat me up!” Haechan immediately blames Jaehyun for the situation at hand.

“I was not. You were outstaying your welcome and you refused to leave.” Jaehyun knew that he should not have let Haechan in his room. 

“So, Johnny, tell me about yourself.” Haechan began while still being tackled by Jaehyun. Johnny couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the scene before him.

“Well, I’m from Chicago and in graduating this year. I know Jaehyun from a class we’re in.” Haechan nods at this, managing to reclaim his seat on the bed while Jaehyun took a moment to catch his breath.

“Nice. I’m honestly surprised Jaehyun talked to anyone in class. It took like half the year to get him to talk to me and we see each other everyday.” Haechan comments. Jaehyun felt a slight blush creep onto his ears. He never knew what to do when he heard people talk about him. 

“Well, I talked him into hanging out with me.” Johnny responds as he sits on the chair next to the desk.

“Did you still want me to help you with that problem?” Jaehyun asks again, desperate to get the topic of conversation off himself.

“Yesssss. I desperately need help.” Haechan replies. 

“What class is it for?” Johnny asks out of curiosity. 

“A CompSci class. I thought majoring in the arts would mean that I wouldn’t have to ever take a science or computer class again, but I guess that’s impossible in this technological society.” Haechan laments.

“I’m afraid not. I’m pretty sure every major has to take a CS class at some point.” Jaehyun had been looking over the problem for a few moments and got up to grab his laptop, getting unbelievably close to Johnny in the process, and opens up a text editor. 

“Okay, so I think I know what you need to do. Let me just try something.” Jaehyun begins typing away at a function before running it in the terminal to double check it worked. Johnny continued chatting with Haechan, glancing over every once in awhile at Jaehyun. He could not deny that there was something incredibly attractive about seeing him concentrating on a task, biting his lip and running his hand through his hair, not bothered by what was happening around him. Haechan cleared his throat and Johnny realized he had been staring for a moment too long.

“I think I got it working!” Jaehyun holds up the screen in Haechan’s direction with a dimpled smile on his face. Haechan gives Johnny a quick look to Johnny before returning his attention to Jaehyun and the program.

“Oh thank goodness! What did you do???” Haechan scoots closer to Jaehyun to learn how to do the problem and five minutes later, Jaehyun is sending Haechan the file and shooing him out of his room. Finally, after lots of effort, Jaehyun managed to get his neighbor out of his room.

“I’m so sorry about that. He can be a bit much.” Jaehyun apologizes to Johnny.

“Nah, he seems fun. A breath of fresh air after only hanging out with people who are graduating and waiting for their doom.” Johnny laughs out. At that moment, Jaehyun’s phone starts buzzing nonstop. Jaehyun tries to ignore it, but he fears that it is Haechan and that boy will not stop until he is answered.

 

_ Okay. _

_ Johnny is soooooo into you. _

_ I saw him checking you out. _

_ Like multiple times. _

_ Please tell me you’re into him. _

_ You guys would be so cute. _

_ And he also seems really cool! _

_ Also, thank you for helping me with my homework. _

_ Keep me updated about Johnny. _

 

_ Leave me alone! Johnny is right here! _

 

_ Oh. So you’re not denying that you’re into him...interesting. _

 

_ Not responding to you now. _

 

Jaehyun sighs and is grateful when his phone stops buzzing.

“So, it’s still pretty early. Would you like to watch a movie or something?” Jaehyun asks, leaving his phone to charge.

“Sure! Do you have any thoughts on something to watch?” Johnny responds.

“What about  _ The Incredibles _ . I haven’t seen the second one yet.” At that suggestion Johnny perks up. 

“I’m so down.” Johnny transfers over to the bed and Jaehyun joins him with his laptop, grabbing a couple snacks in the process. 

“Ah, wonderful. Snacks.” Johnny takes the bags eagerly and makes room for Jaehyun on the bed. Jaehyun sits down and pulls the movie up, excited to finally take time to just relax for a little while.  

The sounds of the movie fills the room as the sun goes down and the screen is the sole light. Jaehyun is quite aware of Johnny’s leg pressed against his own half an hour in. Johnny appears to not notice and is happily munching on a chip, so Jaehyun decides to keep his mind off their positioning. All of this is fake after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was especially difficult to write. I myself do not know how they are going to approach the marriage just as much as they do not so the awkwardness is real lmao. But I'm excited to get more into the fake dating itself!


	5. Chapter 5

~2 Weeks Till Graduation

 

Johnny wakes up the next morning extremely tired. He had ended up staying over at Jaehyun’s pretty late and almost didn’t make it back to his apartment. But he was worried if he had slept over that would have been overstaying his welcome and they both had classes the next day. He checks his phone and sees that he has just enough time to get ready and make himself an actual breakfast before driving to campus.

On mornings like these he wished that he lived with people. It was weird coming home to an empty house after hanging out with someone for a long time. Everything was so quiet, his only solution was to constantly have a tv show or music playing in the background no matter what he was doing. He put on a playlist of oldies and climbed out of bed, dancing along to the first song. It was a sunny day and the light streaming in through his window along with the bright tune made him feel a little less tired as he made his bed and hopped into the shower. For some reason it felt so nice to be able to take a shower with the morning light streaming in without needing to turn on the fluorescents. 

As the warm water soaked his hair, he closed his eyes and thought back on the past few weeks. School had been kicking his ass as he worked on his senior capstone project while also sending his resume out for jobs. Then this thing with Jaehyun threw him for a loop. Right now they were in a holding pattern, the last couple weeks of school a momentary reprieve from what would at the end result in him being a married man. A husband. Hopefully with a job and a place to live. Before, all his thoughts had been about school and what he was going to do with his degree and absolutely nothing about what the other parts of his life would be like. Even when he was dating other people. He wouldn’t let himself think about that stuff. But it was happening. He was about to get the rest of his life set up and it was weird. A good weird though. It was exciting thinking about getting to have a domestic life that wasn’t just being a son.

The water began to run cold and that took him out of his reverie. He was only supposed to have been in the shower for five minutes and it had probably already been fifteen.  _ I guess I’m not getting breakfast _ , he thought.

Johnny got out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed before heading out to his car and driving to campus. The parking lot was almost full, but he managed to get the last spot which left him enough time to dash to class.

When he got home later that afternoon he spotted the packet of papers Jaehyun had given him the day before. After a few years of living on his own, Johnny had grown to detest all the papers that always somehow managed to clutter his apartment. But since this was for someone else, he knew he had to be on top of everything. He put down his bag and grabbed a glass of water before sitting down to look at the packet.

He could fill out most of the information himself, the only thing that he seemed to be lacking was a copy of his birth certificate. That, he would have to call his mom for, which was fine since he had to call her anyway to tell her Jaehyun would be coming to the reunion. 

Johnny picks up his phone and presses his mom’s contact. The line rings a few times before she picks up. He hears some shuffling around before a muffled “Hello?”

“Hi, Mom!” Johnny says, his mom’s voice making him feel relaxed.

“Johnny! I’m just cooking dinner right now. What can I do for you?” That explains the weird noises coming from the other end.

“Sorry to bother you Mom, but I was wondering if I could have a copy of my birth certificate?” He hopes his mom doesn’t think it’s weird that he’s asking for it so out of the blue.

“Yeah, of course. What do you need it for?” The dreaded question.

“Nothing really, I just thought since I’m an adult and all it might be good to have it.” He had pulled this card a few times before and it usually seemed to work. Like it did make sense for him to have that sort of thing.

“I guess that is true. I sometimes forget that you aren’t my little baby anymore. I can’t believe you are graduating this month!” Johnny sighs at these words. Could his mom have said a more standard line?

“Well it’s happening, so you better believe it.” He teases his mom.

“Yes, yes. I know. And I’ll send you the certificate tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Johnny pauses, listening to the clattering of his mom working in the kitchen. He wished he could smell whatever she was making. He really missed his mom’s food. “I had another thing to ask too.” He starts.

“I’m listening.” She states.

“Well,” he coughs, “you know how we are having that family reunion after my graduation?” 

“Yes.”

“I was wondering if I could invite someone?” Johnny holds his breath. He knows that his mother would not turn him down over something like this, but it was still a tense moment for him.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! Who do you want to invite?” His mom sounds excited. She loves getting to meet her son’s friends.

“My friend, Jaehyun. He’s going to be graduating this year too and his family isn’t coming so I thought it would be nice to bring him along on our trip.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“That’s sad, but he is welcome to join all of our festivities.”

“Cool.” Jaehyun sighs a little in relief. That was done.

“I’m sorry to have to cut our call short, but I need to get back to making dinner.” It feels weird to have his mom push him off the phone, usually that’s the kid’s job.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Mom!” He hangs up the phone and sets it down, leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, that’s done now.” Johnny says to himself.

***

The next day, Johnny and Jaehyun have class together. Jaehyun grabs a seat toward the middle today and puts his bag in the seat next to him. He wasn’t really sure if him and Johnny were on sitting next to each other every class terms, but he also didn’t want to totally discredit that possibility. Neither of them had consistent attendance the week before. He takes out his textbook on music theory while he waits for class to start.

A few minutes past, engrossed in reading, Jaehyun does not notice the person sitting to his left. He does, however, feel the person’s gaze on him and is confused as to why someone would just be openly staring at him. Rude much? Finally, he looks up and is startled to see Johnny sitting there with a big grin on his face.

“Took you long enough.” Johnny teases, messing up Jaehyun’s hair.

“Sorry, I was reading.” Jaehyun points out the obvious.

“It’s alright, didn’t mean to bother you. Is it okay if I sit next to you?” 

“Yeah, of course. I didn’t mean for that to sound standoff-ish.” Jaehyun closed his book and traded it in for a notebook and pen. Not like he was really going to take notes, but he could at least pretend.

“How have you been?” Johnny asks, fiddling with his own pen.

“I’ve been alright. Yesterday was long. I had a lot of homework to catch up on as I had been putting it off all weekend. But it felt good to be productive.” Jaehyun pouts a little, his dimples showing themselves. Johnny has to restrain himself, yet again, to not poke them. “What about you?”

“Oh not much. I went to class, I called my mom. I did some cleaning.” Jaehyun nods. “I looked through that packet you gave me and I need to have a copy of my birth certificate, so I asked my mom to send it.” Jaehyun tenses up a little at the topic, only slightly though as it is a step in some direction. “I also asked her about you coming to our reunion thing and she sounded excited.” Johnny rushes this out a little, not sure how Jaehyun will react to this. The decision to go had previously felt a little informal and he wasn’t really sure if it was his place to ask about it.

“Who did you say I was?” Jaehyun asks, gulping.

“My friend.” Jaehyun takes a breath and nods his head again. He was looking forward at the projector screen, but glances down when he feels Johnny’s hand squeeze his hand in comfort. The next moment Johnny moves his hand back to his own lap, but Jaehyun could feel the warmth remain on his own hand. 

Johnny fell asleep during class and Jaehyun could not help but look over every few minutes and stare at the soft features on the other’s face. He wished he could be asleep as well. He didn’t want to take notes. The class never seems to end until it finally does and Jaehyun has to shake Johnny awake.

“What is it?” Johnny mumbles, eyes fluttering open. “Did I fall asleep in class? I did, didn’t I.” Johnny sighs in defeat. “Why do I always do this right before the end of the quarter?” Jaehyun isn’t quite sure what to say.

“I took notes. You can use them for the final.” He offers. Johnny gives a small smile at that.

“Thank you. I think I may need that.” The two of them pack up their bags and head outside into the sunshine. “Can I give you a ride back to your dorm?” Johnny turns to Jaehyun.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” They walk toward the parking lot. There are a lot of people out and about, enjoying the warm weather as they get antsy about the start of summer. One of those people happen to be Taeyong.

Taeyong waves at Johnny brightly, a pip in his step as he walks over. “Johnny!” He brings the tall man in for a hug. “How have you been? You haven’t talked to me since you came over last week.” Taeyong omits the reason for the visit and Johnny is grateful. 

“I’ve been pretty good, other than the monstrous deadline that is graduation.” Johnny feels like a broken record.

“Don’t remind me.” Taeyong’s shoulders slouch at the thought. At that moment, Taeyong notices Jaehyun, who had been hanging back at the start of the conversation. “Hi, I’m Taeyong.” He introduces himself, holding out his hand.

“Jaehyun, nice to meet you.” Jaehyun returns a pleasant smile, shaking Taeyong’s hand.

“Jaehyun and I just had a class together. He’s a music and business major.” Johnny supplies.

“Oh, yeah. I think I’ve seen you in a couple of my classes. I’m a music major too, but more the production side of things.” Taeyong is friendly, Jaehyun notes. He can see how him and Johnny are friends.

“That’s cool. I think I’ve seen you too. But being a double major has me really restricted on what classes I can take.” Jaehyun shuffles his feet on the ground as he talks.

“Well I have to get to class now. Can we meet up later this week?” Taeyong asks Johnny.

“For sure. I’ll text you when I’m free.” Johnny gives Taeyong another hug and pats him on the back as he walks in the direction Jaehyun and Johnny had come from. Taeyong waves to Jaehyun and he returns it.

“He seems nice.” Jaehyun comments as they make their way to Johnny’s car.

“Taeyong is a sweetheart. Nags a bit sometimes, but he means well.” Johnny pulls out the keys to his car and unlocks it. The lot is a bit more cleared out now and they have no trouble leaving.

They talk about how little they want to do their work as Johnny drives to Jaehyun’s dorm. “Thanks for the ride.” Jaehyun grabs his bag and steps out of the car. 

“Hey, wait. When do we need those forms filled out?” Johnny asks loudly through the window.

“I have an appointment scheduled the day before my visa expires. That’s when we have to have everything ready.” Johnny stares at him confused.

“Wait. Appointment? You didn’t say anything about an appointment?” 

“Oh, sorry.” Jaehyun rubs the back of his neck, feeling bad that he forgot to tell Johnny about that small detail. He becomes confused when he sees Johnny hold up a finger, then drive toward the guest parking spots and get out only to return to Jaehyun.

“I think we like actually need to figure out a plan. Like a real plan.” Jaehyun looks up at Johnny with surprise.

“Wait. Like right now?” Jaehyun splutters.

“Yeah. Right now.” Johnny responds strongly. 

“Oh, ok.” Jaehyun gets out the key to his dorm and shakes as he unlocks it. They get up to Jaehyun’s dorm and sit down. 

“So let’s get this all figured out. I know this whole thing is really overwhelming and it would be nice to take things slow, but we’ll feel a lot better once a plan is in place and we won’t have to worry about a shitton of paperwork.” Johnny pulls out his notebook and pen from his backpack and opens up to a fresh page. “First, we can make a to do list. I would say getting married is number one.” He jokes and can see Jaehyun’s demeanor instantly lift.

“Duh. And we have the appointment for me renew my visa.” Jaehyun adds.

“Okay. So let’s write down everything we need to do for those two things first.” Johnny suggests. And with that the two create a plan. A real plan and Jaehyun is surprised to feel so much calmer. He thought that having something so concrete would make him more anxious, not the exact opposite.

“It’s weird. I feel a lot better now.” Jaehyun comments, looking at their now combined google calendars. 

“That’s good. Anyways. I do actually need to go.” Johnny looks to Jaehyun apologetically.

“No, that’s totally fine. You go, and I’ll see you Thursday.” Jaehyun shoos Johnny out of his dorm.

“See you Thursday!” Johnny smiles and waves back at Jaehyun before heading down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get exciting next chapter! Let me know what you guys think. I do read the comments even though I don't respond to all of them and it is so wonderful to hear your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaehyun had been dedicating any spare moment he was not studying to packing up his things. Johnny and him had agreed that he needed to start moving his stuff in this weekend so that their relationship can have as much plausibility as possible to the government and everyone else around them. Luckily, he didn’t have that much.

He had seen Johnny again the other day for class, but the two hadn’t been talking too much other than the occasional text dedicated to marriage plans, for lack of better words. He had also met with his advisor the other day and was excited to learn about some new opportunities for over the summer that could get him some money. Something he had been concerned about since he was currently living off a scholarship and that was very quickly about to go away.

Haechan stops by as Jaehyun tapes up a box of books. “Why are you packing so soon? Move out isn’t for another 2 weeks.” Haechan inquires.

“Well I thought I would get a head start. I’m moving some of it this weekend.” Jaehyun brushes a drip of sweat off his forehead.

“Wait, you already have a place lined up?” Jaehyun’s ears start to turn red at the situation he has unknowingly led himself into.

“Uhh. Yeah, kinda. I’m moving into my friend’s apartment.” He realizes afterward that was a totally normal thing to say and should not have been so concerned.

“Oh, ok. That’s cool that you have your own place now! You should really let me come over sometime.” Haechan raises his eyebrows in two quick movements, being the intrusive self he tends to be.

“Maybe, we’ll see. I’ll probably be too busy.” Jaehyun responds, to which he instantly regrets because Haechan’s face has fallen.

“I get it, no worries.” Haechan pretends to play it cool, but Jaehyun can tell that his feelings are hurt. However, there really isn’t very much he can do about it considering everything. 

“But maybe over the summer we can hang out a little. You are staying in the dorms then right?” Jaehyun offers. He liked Haechan and felt a bit like an older brother to him.

At those words Haechan perks up immediately. “Yeah! That would be really nice! Do you need any help packing?”

“Sure. I was going to start doing some of my clothes next.” Jaehyun pulled out one of his suitcases and opened it up. It was a lot more fun to pack with someone else. Otherwise, it felt lonely.

The two chatted, bopping along to the music playing out of Jaehyun’s speaker when they were interrupted by the ringing of Jaehyun’s phone breaking the music. Jaehyun was about to walk over and grab it, but Haechan was closer. He picked the phone up, about to hand it over but changed his mind the moment he saw the contact. Jaehyun was confused as to why Haechan seemed to be screaming with no noise coming out of his mouth and dancing back and forth on his feet.

“Jaehyun...why is Johnny calling you? Are you on calling terms with him?” Jaehyun doesn’t respond and grabs his phone, rolling his eyes and hoping Haechan doesn’t notice the tint of red flushing his ears.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jaehyun asks Johnny after taking the call. Haechan was listening to the conversation avidly, his hands in little fists underneath his chin.

“I wanted to know what time I should come get you tomorrow.” Johnny replies. He was in the middle of writing an essay and couldn’t waste time he could be writing to text.

“Ummm. Maybe nine? It’s really up to you. I have most of my shit packed.” Jaehyun fiddled with the sleeve of a shirt lying on his bed while he waited for a response.

“Nine sounds good. I’ll see you then. I can’t talk right now though. I have to finish this paper that’s due at midnight.” Johnny still had a thousand words left to go and very little motivation.

“Alright. Good luck with that.” Jaehyun ends the call and turns to see a shocked Haechan.

“You’re moving in with Johnny?” Haechan asks incredulously.

“Yeah. That’s why we’ve been hanging out. We wanted to see if we would be good roommates.” Jaehyun tries.

“Yeah, right. Something is going on with you two.” Haechan responds.

 

*

 

Jaehyun wakes up the next morning and puts together the last of the things he wanted to take to Johnny’s that day. He decided to leave a few things so he would have a place to crash on campus if need be. He was never one to put all his money in one place.

Johnny arrives and they begin the process of transferring boxes and suitcases, going up and down steps more times than they could count. Jaehyun had managed to accumulate quite a bit of stuff in the four years he has lived in the states. Luckily, Haechan was nowhere to be seen. Probably sleeping or spending time in the dance studios he so often frequented.

They get everything into the car and Jaehyun says a momentary goodbye to the place. It will definitely be weird for him moving off campus. This would be the first time he would actually be able to call the city his home.

Johnny pulls into his parking space and fiddles around in his pocket before producing a key. “Here, this is my spare key. I figured you would need one now. We can talk about getting you signed onto my lease after graduation when I have to renew.” Jaehyun takes the key from the other and holds it carefully in his hand, afraid to lose it. He hadn’t really had to worry about keys in the past few years of living on campus because everything was activated with his student ID. He would need to get a keychain now. 

“I know that we’ve planned everything out paperwork wise, but we still haven’t figured out the friend thing. I feel really weird lying to them, but I don’t want to have them lie for us either.” Jaehyun contemplates in between hefting boxes to and from Johnny’s car. They were almost done.

“Yeah, I feel really weird about it too. But I think no matter what, it’s going to start looking suspicious to someone.” Johnny wiped the sweat off his brow and grabs the last box while Jaehyun closes the car.

“I just wish there was someone else we could confide in about it all and be okay.” Jaehyun opens the door to the apartment and makes room for Johnny to slip past. All of Jaehyun’s possessions stacked in the middle of Johnny’s living room.

“Taeyong could be an option. I know that you don’t know him, but he’s a really reliable person and would try to be there even if he didn’t agree with what we are doing. He also already knows you.” Jaehyun just wished there was someone that they both knew equally well to talk about this, but a stranger is also not the worst idea. It can sometimes be easier when you don’t know them to confide.

“Maybe,” Jaehyun gives a hesitant nod to Johnny before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. He walks back over to the boxes and suitcases and starts categorizing them by type. “Oh no,” he exclaims under his breath. 

“What?” Johnny asks, concern laced in his voice.

“I just realized that I don’t have any furniture or like anywhere to put any of this.” Jaehyun looks up to see Johnny smiling at him. “What?” Jaehyun asks, not understanding why the other is smiling at this realization.

“I think what we need is a trip to IKEA.” Johnny grins wider and pulls out his phone to look up the nearest location.

They sort through all of Jaehyun’s things and make a list of all the things they need to compliment what Johnny already has in the way of furniture and storage.

“I feel like dresser is a big one.” Jaehyun says first, writing that down as they walk through Johnny’s apartment.

“Yeah, and maybe like a clothes rack or something because I don’t think I have any extra closet space.” He passes over all the items in his closet, searching for any way to par down what he already has. “There is a hall closet that I don’t use too much though. We could put like shoes and coats in there to not clutter up the bedroom as much.” Johnny suggests, somewhat enjoying this slight home renovation occuring.

“That sounds good. I also have towels and blankets and stuff, if there is somewhere to put that.”

"Oh yeah. There’s still room in the bathroom cabinet for those things. I’m not too worried about that sort of thing, more just like your actual possessions. It’s important that you’re comfortable here.” Johnny looks to Jaehyun with a sincere expression and Jaehyun looks down at his notepad, holding back a smile.

“Thank you, Johnny.” To which Johnny simply nods.

“Okay. So I have a desk in the living room as you saw. I just have my laptop so I don’t really have a specific setup there. You are welcome to use it whenever, but would you like your own desk?” Jaehyun is surprised that he is asked that. He figured that his basic needs would be met, but to be offered his own space in Johnny’s apartment was unexpected.

“I think I can do without for now. I just need a place to put my papers and books and stuff.”

“For sure. The one thing that this desk does not have is much storage. Just some room for pens and things like that. I can clear out one of the drawers and that can be yours. I’m pretty sure we will need a bookshelf for your other stuff though.” Johnny looks around the living room, surveying the space to see if there was any way to arrange it to have another bookshelf. To his great luck, he sees a corner with some empty space and figures they can put the bookshelf there if they get one that’s narrow enough. “Oh. We should probably also get you a nightstand and a light or something for your side of the bed.” At this Jaehyun coughs.

“My side of the bed? I thought I would be taking the couch.” Jaehyun replies.

“And how long are you going to be able to sleep on that thing before you get permanent back issues? I really don’t mind sharing and it’ll help sell the rouse to other people. Anyways, there isn’t enough space in either room to get another bed for you.” Johnny reasons. _I guess we’re sharing a bed then_ , Jaehyun thought.

“I brought a couple dishes and kitchen stuff, but not very many. We can get more if you think we need it.” Jaehyun changes the direction of the topic. 

“It would probably not be a bad idea if we’re already going there. I have been surviving with only like two of each kind of dish, utensil, and glass and I am tired of having to constantly do dishes.” Johnny looks through his cabinets to double check, as if a brand new set of plates would magically appear. “Unless you can think of anything else, I believe we are good.”

“I don’t think there is anything else. And it would be better to not buy something we don’t need.” Jaehyun didn’t want this to be a thousands of dollars adventure. He was already going to have to start paying half the rent with the renewal of Johnny’s lease and that would make him really tight on money. But then again, no matter where he moved he would have to buy furniture and live off campus by the start of summer.

It was getting later in the afternoon and both boys were hungry and lacking energy from all the moving. They decide to drive to the nearest IKEA and get food and coffee there while they shop for furniture. It wasn’t too late in the day since they had started moving early. The wonders of getting out of bed before noon.

To their great delight, the store isn’t terribly busy. Jaehyun hates to imagine what it must look like toward the start of school, all those students with their parents trying to find cheap furniture to fill their newly rented apartments and houses.

After they get coffee, the two mill around the displays scattering the store, only half paying attention to what they actually need to buy at first. Johnny then spots some stuffed animals and runs over to them, going on about how cute they are. Jaehyun follows behind, but is feeling to shy to outwardly ooh and ahh over them like Johnny.

“I miss having stuffed animals. When I moved to California I left all mine at home. Big mistake, especially when you live alone.” Johnny grabs one of the animals and hugs it close to his chest, turning to Jaehyun with a cute expression. “Don’t we look cute?” He asks the other, smushing his cheek against the toy.

“Very,” Jaehyun chuckles and takes out his phone, snapping a picture of the tall man cuddling a toy meant for someone several feet shorter. Johnny puts the toy down and looks over Jaehyun’s shoulder to inspect the photo.

“Oh, can you send that to me? I want to put it on Insta.” Johnny asks and Jaehyun does as he asks. Johnny’s phone buzzes at receiving the message and Johnny reminds himself to post it when they get back home.

Johnny continues on through the store, falling into one random roleplay after the next based on whatever set they were in. Jaehyun could barely keep up, wanting to keep on track with their mission at least somewhat.

A few moments later Jaehyun sits down on a chair in a bedroom while he watches Johnny act out his current scene. “Love,” he begins, “which should I wear tonight?” Johnny turns a set of jewelry to Jaehyun to decide. Jaehyun makes a feeble attempt to respond, but he can barely hold it together with Johnny’s ridiculous breathy feminine voice.

“Johnny! Come on. We have to leave this place with something to hold my stuff.” Jaehyun checked his phone to see that they had already been milling around the store for over an hour.

“Yes, dear. I’m coming.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but accepts the arm Johnny offers him as they walk down the next aisle.

“Ah. This is what we need.” Johnny stands in front of a tall bookshelf that also had cabinets at the bottom. “I think this could go really nicely with the rest of the furniture in the living room and would fit in that corner. What do you think?” Jaehyun examines the bookshelf.

“Yeah, this looks good. Let’s keep it in mind as our first choice unless we see something better.” Jaehyun takes note of the make and continues walking. A few feet away he spots a dresser that looks like it might be a match to the bookshelf. “What do you think about this for the dresser? It might be nice for them to match.”

“I think this could work, but it’s more up to you since you’re the one that has to use it.” Johnny was trying his best to provide positive input without being too partial.

“Okay. So now we only need to grab those extra dishes and stuff before going to get the furniture pieces. I like the nightstand and lamp we saw a while back and I’m good with what we just found too. I think we need to put a stop to this madness.” Jaehyun refers to the aimless walking about the store they had partaken in for far too long.

“Yes, sir.” Johnny replies with a little salute.

“Stop it. You make me sound like I’m a commander when I’m just trying to get things done.” Jaehyun pushes Johnny’s shoulder lightly and Johnny acts as if he had just received a fatal blow, falling onto the bed nearby.

Hours later they finally make it out of the store and are back in Johnny’s, their, apartment with the pieces to make the various furniture pieces.

“Ugh. I’m so hungry.” Jaehyun falls backwards onto the couch clutching his abdomen.

“Would you be down for pancakes?” Johnny asks him, checking in his fridge and pantry to make sure he had the ingredients to make the dish he was offering. 

“Pancakes sound good.” Jaehyun gets back up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Nah. You still have a ton to unpack so why don’t you do that. Or if you have any work you want to get done you could do that too.” Johnny busied himself with getting out the ingredients and a mixing bowl. Breakfast for dinner was always such a college life mood.

Jaehyun walked back into the living room and started putting some of his things away. There wasn’t too much he could find a home for yet because they still needed to build the new furniture, but he was able to put away his toiletries and things like that. He moved his suitcase to the bedroom and opened it up so he at least had access to his clothes. He could smell the of pancakes waft into the room and decided to follow the scent into the kitchen where Johnny had made two plates stacked high with pancakes and sausages.

“I found some sausages in the freezer too, so it’s a real feast today.” He joked. “Do you want some orange juice or something?” He opened the fridge to reveal his selection of juices.

“Ooh. I haven’t had grape juice in forever.” Jaehyun grabs the container off the shelf and fills up the glass that Johnny hands him.

“Do you want to eat at the table or at the couch and watch TV?” Johnny asks, plate and glass in hand.

“Pancakes aren’t the best couch food. Maybe we can eat at the table and watch TV.” Jaehyun suggests.

“Oh my god. What a novel idea. Are you sure you aren’t a genius?” Johnny jokes, proceeding to put down his food and get the TV set up.

They end up watching an episode of _The Office_ , more background noise than anything. Instead, they start talking about the final for the class they share.

“I sort of wish it was just a normal exam. A project is so much more work in the long run and I already have a bunch of shit to do for my other classes that are due towards the beginning of exam week. And to announce it just now is just mean. You’re supposed to have that sort of thing listed in the syllabus.” Jaehyun was ranting about their professor, and justifiably so, while Johnny nodded his head aggressively in agreement.

“I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now. The last couple weeks aren’t going to be too terrible for me exam wise because I only took a few classes to get more hours in at work. That’s really what employers seem to care about for what I want to do anyways.” Johnny was hoping to become full time at the job he was at currently until he was ready to get a higher up position somewhere else. That was the nice thing about his degree. It wasn’t as hard to find a job. Jaehyun, on the other hand, if he really wanted to pursue music, was going to be working a lot of jobs he didn’t really want while pursuing his real dream.

“Yeah, luckily my advisor got a couple leads for me, so I’m hoping one of those work out for the summer.” Jaehyun rubs his eyes a little. “But could we talk about this maybe after graduation, I’m stressed enough as it is.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry, I just get tend to get into talking about the future a lot.” Johnny’s hair tousles as he reacts to making Jaehyun anxious when he really didn’t mean for the conversation to go that far into the subject.

They finish eating and start to clean up. Jaehyun offers to wash the dishes and Johnny ends up drying and putting everything away. There were also the new dishes and utensils they had purchased which they ended up cleaning as well.

“We’ll be glad we did that tomorrow morning.” Johnny states, proud of himself for not putting something off for once in his life.

After the kitchen is clean, they make their way to the living room to clear it out so they can start building the furniture. Johnny gives Jaehyun control over the music and they unwrap the various pieces to the dresser.

“I’m getting serious flashbacks.” Johnny squints at the instructions, remembering how long it took him to put all the furniture currently in his apartment.

“I’ve never really built anything from IKEA.” Jaehyun confesses, feeling a little embarrassed. As if he had missed out on a very important right of passage.

“Lucky. Here is where you become a true adult.” Johnny says formally, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder like a father would his son.

_Johnny certainly is very touchy_. Jaehyun notes in his head. He wasn’t used to receiving such affection.

A few hours later, the two men are standing in their living room admiring the dresser they had just finished constructing.

“Finally,” Jaehyun exhails, running his hand over the dark wood.

“Why don’t we move it into the bedroom now.” Johnny moves to one end of the dresser and motions for Jaehyun to grab onto the other. There isn’t really a great place to put it, so they end up having to shift Johnny’s own dresser and miraculously fit both pieces in, Jaehyun’s dresser only slightly cutting over the window.

It wasn’t terribly late, but it had been a long day for both of them and all Jaehyun can think is being able to shower and settle down with his music theory book he had to finish reading for his last assignment.

“Would it be alright if I showered? I’m really tired.” Jaehyun asks cautiously. He knew that Johnny had said this is their place now, but he still felt awkward acting like this was just his home now. 

“For sure. We can call it a night and build the rest of the stuff tomorrow.” Johnny starts clearing the mess of tools and packing materials from the living room and Jaehyun grabs a pair of sweats and a t-shirt along with a fresh pair of underwear to the bathroom. Everything was far cleaner than he was expecting and it was refreshing to not have to shower in a gross dorm bathroom.

He exits the bathroom, feeling much better than before, to find Johnny sitting at his desk and working on his laptop. It was definitely weird for Jaehyun to be sharing a space so casually like this. All of his life he was used to everyone staying in their own designated spaces, quiet and undisruptive. It wasn’t like Johnny was being disruptive, but now there was no designated spaces for either of them. It was all one. 

“Oh great, you’re out. I think I’m going to shower myself.” Johnny stands up and closes his laptop, going into the bathroom and closing the door. Jaehyun takes out his book from his backpack in the living room and walks back into the bedroom to sit on the bed, the side which Johnny indicated was ‘his’.

It felt as if he was in a hotel room or something. His clothes still in the suitcase, an empty dresser sitting there waiting to be used, a nicely made bed with what looked to be clean sheets and not much in the way of personalized decoration to be seen. The sun had set a couple hours ago and while he was tired, it was also weird to him to be all ready for bed so early. He had to admit, it was a nice feeling. A sense of structure that he was desperately in need of.

As he sat on top of the covers reading, he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see an almost entirely naked Johnny walk out, steam flowing behind him. Immediately, Jaehyun returned back to his book and tried to focus on the chapter he had just began. He thought about maybe moving into the living room to let Johnny change in peace, but at the same time he was glued to his spot on the bed, unable to move. It would have been weird if he were to get up the second he saw Johnny’s wet skin and he really didn’t want to make Johnny self conscious. So he does his best to avert his gaze as Johnny picks out his own pajamas and get dressed on the other side of the room.

At long last Jaehyun noticed the other was completely dressed and relaxed his muscles. Still, however, not able to read his book. Johnny grabs the covers on his side of the bed and pulls them down, climbing into bed with his phone.

“Are you sure it’s okay to share the bed?” Jaehyun asks yet again. It’s not like he wanted to sleep on a couch every night for the foreseeable future, but he didn’t know how he felt about sharing a bed with Johnny. They barely knew each other.

“Yeah. It’s totally fine. I share beds with my friends all the time. Anyways, if we sleep in the same bed it’ll sell the image more of us being in a relationship, which is kind of important.” Johnny says this all while browsing his phone, seemingly unphased.

“Okay.” Jaehyun says with a level of unsureness evident in his voice, but still pulls down the covers on his side of the bed and tries to lay in a way that takes up as little space as possible.

For the most part, except for the occasional question or comment, the two remain in their own worlds. It sort of felt like they should talk, but also not. They had spent a lot of time talking today and it was the time to have recovery time, but also their situation made them incredibly aware of each other’s presence. Neither knew what to except stay glued to their respective reading material.

“When do you want to get up tomorrow?” Johnny asks, about to set his alarm for the morning. 

“I don’t know. Maybe nine? I still have a lot of unpacking to do and studying and stuff.” Jaehyun only briefly tears away from his book to think about his day tomorrow.

“Okay. I usually go grocery shopping on Sundays so if you want anything just write it on the list and I’ll get it for you.” It was weird thinking about something as domestic as grocery shopping. Everything was just weird and Jaehyun didn’t know what to do to make it not weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has been enjoying the progression of the story! I was trying to hold off posting this for a few days so I could get more chapters prewritten, but I was really fueled with some intense feelings about the kpop community and felt the need to express them somewhere. I understand that the fandom is majorly female, but that gives no right for people to assume that a kpop fan is female. It angers and saddens me so much to see tags on tumblr filled with these imagines about your bias only to find it was written with a female reader in mind. It just re-enforces that the content was not made for me and how little I can belong at times. Why do we have to assume that so and so is going to have a girlfriend and a wife? Why can’t we focus on how this person loves? Why can’t we focus on how much of their lives they have put out for us to consume and feel like is ours too? The only space that is made gay seems to be shipping and then it’s fetishized and tarnished and the queer community loses yet another (read only) avenue to express their feelings and desire to see a piece of themselves in people they look up to. I understand that shipping isn’t that deep, but it is practically our only source of representation and content. And then people who are against shipping/assuming an idol’s sexuality end up hating upon it in lgbt+ tags where gays are just trying to live their lives. I have to thank Namjoon (I was listening to Trivia: Love) and the rest of BTS for bringing me to a point of calm where I can express my feelings this way. I find home in you and the genderlessness of the love you express in your songs. And I think there really are idols out there trying to make the genre accepting and open and I appreciate it more than words can express. Lemme know if you feel this way too, I need people to commiserate with in a gay way.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaehyun spent the entire night trying his very hardest to keep on his side of the bed. Any accidental brush was followed by moving even farther to the edge of the bed. Johnny had shared a bed with a lot of people before, meaning a platonic way, and was used to trying to keep a respectful space between him and the other person. At times he would wake up and see that Jaehyun’s body is about to fall off the mattress and sighed, wishing the other would relax. He knew that it was a weird situation, but he was a respectful person and didn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable in his presence. He had to figure out some way to make Jaehyun comfortable with this being his space too if this was going to work.

Johnny was fully awake before the alarm went off and laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out Jaehyun. The guy was extremely quiet, unlike him, but at the same time still wanting to participate. It’s not like he didn’t want to do things it seemed, but like didn’t necessarily want to be super enthusiastic about it. He needed someone to lead on the activity. Johnny was fully prepared to do that, it fitting his own persona well, but when was the right time to push and not to push? That was what Johnny needed to figure out among other basic facts about Jaehyun. 

After all of this thinking, the alarm began to blare on Johnny’s phone and Jaehyun woke up. It was clear that neither of them had managed to get a deep sleep that night and the morning was a reprieve from the struggle of trying to sleep. Even though they had shared a bed before, that was in a drunken state and entirely different. This had been stone cold sobriety.

Jaehyun spends the entire first half of the day building furniture and putting away his things. Johnny helped him after he returned from the grocery store putting all the furniture in place. They had completed the majority of the work by late afternoon and it was clear that the place had a different vibe to it. With just Johnny living there, the place never really had a lived in look. Not to say that it wasn’t homey, but there was plenty of storage and no need to disrupt the space in any way to fit his needs. Now, with two people living there, it felt more like a home in the sense that they had to adapt the space to themselves and their needs as two people living in a space theoretically meant for one. Like when you have to turn a dining room into an office or stick a bed in the living room. Those quirks that showed how you made a space yours, and not in the pretty home decor way. In a much more real way. Johnny had sort of missed that feeling. Maybe they will be able to create a home that is theirs, with both of their marks on the place.

“Okay, I really have to do some work now.” Jaehyun states, looking around at the somewhat completed space. “I’m going to be really kicking myself next week if I don’t start on these assignments. Would it be okay if I used the desk?” Jaehyun turns to Johnny who was standing beside him.

“Oh for sure, please go ahead. I think I might go to the gym. Haven’t been in awhile.” Johnny grimaces at the thought of working out again after so long.

“Okay, but don’t be going just because I’ll be studying. You won’t be disrupting me.”

“Nah, I really want to get out and do something.” Johnny affirms. Gosh, they were both being so overly considerate of each other that it was almost getting hard to breath.

 

*

 

Over the next week the two work on getting comfortable with each other. Johnny learns that Jaehyun likes to sing in the shower, which he sees as just a benefit to him because his voice is beautiful, and Jaehyun learns that anytime Johnny is alone he has to have some sort of noise playing in the background. They learn that they have pretty similar cleanliness standards and cooking abilities. Their schedules allow for them to have both moments where the both of them are in the apartment and moments they have the place to themselves. There is always a certain level of discomfort present, but as the days pass, it becomes less noticeable and they are able to go on with their daily routines, aware of each other’s space, but also aware of their own needs.

Thursday evening the both of them are home and decided to make some pasta to share between the two of them as well as some extra for lunches the next day. The water is boiling and Johnny is chopping onions and garlic while Jaehyun is preparing the rest of the ingredients for the sauce when Johnny’s phone rings. 

“Could you answer it? I’m like crying cause of these damn onions.” Johnny uses his head to gesture to the phone on the dining table while his hands remain busy.

“Sure.” Jaehyun puts down the can of tomato sauce and goes over to the phone, only to stop when he sees the contact name.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun says in a slight state of panic.

“Yeah?” Johnny looks up from his chopping.

“It’s your mom. What should I do?” Jaehyun holds up the screen for Johnny to see.

“Uhhh.” Johnny freezes, unsure what to do.

“Bring it over here and put it on speaker so I can talk to her.” Jaehyun shuffles over with the phone and answers the call as asked before returning to his task of opening the can of tomato sauce.

“Hey Mom.” Johnny says, taking a pause from chopping to brush the hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. “What’s up?”

“I just hadn’t heard from you in awhile and I was wanting to know how you were doing.”

“Well, I’m getting ready for finals, Mom. Exams are the week after next.” Johnny sounds tired.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you from studying.” His mom sounds upset, providing the standard motherly guilt.

“No, it’s alright. I’m just cooking up some dinner right now. Did you need something?”

“I was just wanting to confirm the graduation and reunion plans. Would you want to invite that boy that’s coming to our reunion to your graduation dinner too? We would need to adjust the number of people for the reservation and I was wanting to make that soon.” There is a sudden crash and Johnny turns to see that Jaehyun has managed to let the entire can of tomato sauce slip from the counter and on the floor, splattering all the cabinets and both of their clothes. Jaehyun stares down at the mess, eyes wide, the can opener still in his hands.

“Shit. I’m sorry this is such a mess. It just slipped out of my hand as I tried to get it open.” Jaehyun scrambles for the paper towels and begins cleaning the mess. Johnny puts down his knife and joins him in the cleanup.

“It’s alright. We have another can in the cabinet.” Johnny reassures. 

“What was that?” Johnny’s mother asks over the phone. At that moment, Jaehyun and Johnny look up to each other, realizing what has happened. Johnny does his best to rectify the situation.

“Uh. I just dropped a can of tomato sauce and it made a bit of a mess.” Johnny explained, hoping his mother would get off the phone to let him clean up.

“Oh, who was the other person I heard?” His mom had too good of hearing for her age, Johnny swore.

“Uh, that was Jaehyun, the person that I invited to the reunion. We were going to study for one of our finals together.” Johnny covers, wishing he didn’t have to lie, but not knowing what else to do.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. I’ll leave you to your studying and call you tomorrow about the plans.” Johnny could not express his level of relief at his mom ending the call.

“Welp. That was not ideal.” He remarks once the call is over and turning to Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry again about causing such a problem.” Jaehyun was so embarrassed to have made such a mess and interrupt Johnny’s phone call with his mother. He could not even look up at Johnny.

“It’s really not a problem. And look, you have it almost entirely cleaned up.” Johnny got a paper towel damp and started cleaning up the last of the spill.

“And that was so awkward with your mom.” Jaehyun continues, now getting out another and hopefully the last can of tomato sauce.

“Tell me about it. Welcome to the family!” Johnny replied sarcastically. At these words, the two of them fall into a fit of laughs, unable to stop until they are out of breath and realize that the water had begun to boil over.

“Better your family than mine, lemme tell you.” Jaehyun jokes back once he had stopped laughing enough to respond.

“You should tell me about that sometime.” Johnny throws in, wondering what response he will get.

“Maybe sometime,” Jaehyun says, honestly surprising Johnny.

  
  


*

 

Jaehyun wakes up the next day to someone knocking on the door. He turned over to see Johnny totally knocked out. He vaguely remembered Johnny getting into bed around 3am after spending the entire evening finishing a paper. Johnny had been upping his hours at work and that was resulting in him having to do all of his work at late hours of the night. There is a knock on the door again and Jaehyun heaves himself out of bed and walks to answer the door.

It was still pretty early in the morning and he wondered who would be trying to get ahold of them. He unlocks the door and momentarily has no recollection of the person standing before him. Then, his mind finally wakes up and his eyes go wide at seeing Taeyong, Johnny’s good friend in front of him, eyes matching in width. 

“What are you doing here?” They say at the same time, pointing to each other as if this was a comedy sketch.

“You can go first-”

“No, you-”

“Why don’t you come on in.” Jaehyun finally says, opening the door wider and letting Taeyong enter. Taeyong steps inside, looking Jaehyun up and down. He was in boxers and a ratty old t-shirt, hair mussed and skin slightly greasy. It was clear from his appearance that he had stayed the night, let alone lived there. Taeyong walked farther into the room and he began to get even curiouser as he saw new furniture he hadn’t seen before and possessions that clearly were not Johnny’s.

“Uh. I’m going to go wake up Johnny.” Jaehyun scratches the back of his head and walks into the bedroom. Johnny was still snoozing softly, having taken over the rest of the bed in Jaehyun’s absence with his tall frame. “Johnny,” Jaehyun hovers over the other, shaking him awake.

It took a few tries, but Johnny finally opened his eyes, looking up to see a very stressed Jaehyun above him.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

“Taeyong’s here.” Jaehyun stands up fully, crossing his arms and giving Johnny a look that says ‘You need to deal with this shit.’

“Oh, fuck.” Johnny sits up and puts his face in his hands. “I invited him to come here like over a week ago before this morning to work on a thing for the dance club and I totally forgot about it. Fuck fuck fuckkkk.” He rushes as he pushes off the covers and grabs a pair of sweatpants. The weather had been really warm the past few days and it made sleeping in full on pajamas far too hot. 

Jaehyun doesn’t want to go back out and have to talk to Taeyong, but he knows that Taeyong is probably sitting in their living room wondering what the hell was going on so he attempts to do some damage control while Johnny gets himself a little more put together.

“He just woke up. Probably be out in a second.” Jaehyun stands in the living room awkwardly, knowing that Taeyong was probably wondering why Jaehyun acted as if he lived there. A moment later Johnny enters the room and attempts to smooth over the situation. 

“Hey, sorry I totally forgot we had made plans. Do you want something to drink or eat. Have you had coffee yet?” Johnny walks into the kitchen and Taeyong follows. Johnny really needed coffee.

Jaehyun sneaks back into the bedroom and grabs some clothes before heading into the bathroom and quickly washing up. Once he feels presentable to society, he quietly enters the living room and grabs his backpack.

“I’m gonna head out.” Jaehyun calls out as he leaves the apartment and walks to a cafe nearby to waste time before his afternoon class. Anything was better than staying in that apartment with Taeyong staring at him, wondering what he was doing living at Johnny’s.

“Sooo. What was Jaehyun doing here?” Taeyong asks after the other has left.

“Um. Well. He moved in.” Johnny says, concentrating on preparing himself a cup of coffee.

“Huh?” Taeyong tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. “Are you dating or something?”

“Well,” Johnny should take a shot everytime he used ‘well’ to start a sentence. “You could say that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me??? How long have you been dating?” Taeyong pauses his confusion momentarily to excitedly jump around at the thought of his friend seriously dating someone, having not spent much time on his personal relationships before. Johnny hands Taeyong a mug of coffee and a muffin he heated up in the oven briefly and guided the two of them to the kitchen table.

“Well, there is a little more to the story…” Taeyong looks at Johnny with suspicion.

“And?” He prods, waiting for Johnny to continue.

“So Jaehyun has been living in the US on a visa and it didn’t get renewed.” Taeyong shows a sympathetic expression while Johnny takes a large gulp of coffee to be able to continue with the real punchline. “And I offered to marry him so he would be able to stay in the country.” Taeyong’s eyebrows shoot up at these words. 

“Wait. So were you guys dating at all before this...offer?” Taeyong asks, his coffee long forgotten.

“Uh, no.” Johnny states. “I offered in a friend capacity, not a boyfriend capacity.”

“I can’t believe you. You’re going to be with this guy you barely know for years. Let alone you’re breaking the law.”

“It’s not like I’m going to get married in the next few years anyway. There’s not even anyone on my radar to date right now.”

“You say that now.” Taeyong gives Johnny probably the 100th disapproving look since the beginning of this conversation.

“Could you at least try to be supportive of it? I know you don’t agree with the reasoning, but I’m trying to do something good here and Jaehyun is a really sweet guy.” Johnny begs of his friend.

“A sweet guy? Interesting words to speak of a stranger.” Taeyong points out.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Johnny looks at Taeyong with confusion.

“Do you maybe like Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks.

“Nah, I just heard his story and I don’t hate him so I thought why not do something nice.” Johnny was somewhat surprised by Taeyong asking him that question. He thought it was quite clear the state of his relationship with Jaehyun even if Taeyong had not seen very much of it.

“Maybe you should think about it. Seems like an awful lot to offer for someone you don’t have any feelings towards.”

“Well we don’t really have time to be talking about this right now. We have work to do.” Johnny changes the subject.

“We’ll be talking more about this later. I assume you may need a witness of some sort when you get married. Call me and I’ll be there.” Johnny was a little surprised at this offer, but at the same time not. Taeyong was his most reliable friend.

They spend the next hour or so working on administrative things for their club and then it was time for Taeyong to leave and Johnny go to work. 

 

*

 

Jaehyun had managed to get an appointment at the courthouse at the end of the next week, giving them a week before finals to make sure everything with the visa was set before graduation. Also plenty of time before Johnny’s family flew down. Johnny texts Taeyong the address and time of their appointment at the courthouse and Taeyong agrees to come without question. 

It had been a little awkward explaining to Jaehyun that Taeyong now knew everything that was going on with them, but Jaehyun was at least grateful that he did not have to do it himself and there was someone that Johnny trusted with their situation. They still needed one more person to witness the marriage, but it felt too weird to tell anyone else about it so they decided to just see if the courthouse could provide the second witness.

Neither Jaehyun nor Johnny had been getting very much sleep and their apartment reflected that. The recycling hadn’t been taken out in a while and was piling up with cans and boxes. There were laundry hampers reaching maximum capacity while in contrast, their closets and drawers began to empty. Take out was the main form of food and both felt a little bloated from all the sodium they had consumed.

But their final essays and projects still needed to be completed and there wasn’t anytime to address the issues until the day before Johnny’s parents came. Who felt the need to contact Johnny at least every other day to confirm plans and make sure he was still taking care of himself during finals. On one particular call, Johnny had a somewhat daunting task that him and Jaehyun had decided upon earlier.

It was decided that Johnny would inform his parents that Jaehyun was actually his boyfriend before they attended the reunion so that during the reunion they could announce the marriage. Johnny was worried springing marriage on them without even knowledge of him dating someone would be far too much for them. So here he was, laying down on his bed taking a break from studying while Jaehyun continued to struggle in the other room, about to call his parents and tell them he is dating someone.

It was a little bit of a sore topic with them. He tried to explain his sexuality to them before, but it was difficult for them to understand his feelings, having been raised with a very different mindset. But also, this might be easier for them because at least Jaehyun was a real life person they could see rather than an abstract concept. He was hesitant to tell his family if he was ever dating someone with the worry that it would make him commit to a specific gender that they would expect him to be with every time. It was a silly thing to worry about maybe, but he just got so tired of knowing there would be a new expectation right after he had broken out of their previous misconception that he was straight. At least in this situation Jaehyun would be a pretty permanent figure in his life and felt a little less nervous about telling them.

His mother picked up after about five rings. “Johnny! So wonderful for you to call us instead of the other way around.” Johnny rolls his eyes at the slight guilt trip.

“I don’t have that much time to talk, I’m just taking a break from my studying for a little bit. How are you guys doing?” 

“We’re doing great! Very excited to see you!” His mom sounded cheery, this was a good time.

“Mom, I actually have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know how my friend Jaehyun is coming to our family reunion and graduation party and stuff?”

“Yes. Can he not come anymore? Do I need to alter our arrangements?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that Jaehyun is actually a little more than my friend, he’s my boyfriend. I was just a little nervous to tell you and with things so busy I didn’t want to bother you.” Johnny tries to not talk too fast but only halfway succeeds.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine Johnny. We’ll look forward to meeting him.” Johnny can’t quite read his mother’s tone, but at least it doesn’t sound totally grossed out.

“I’ll look forward to you meeting him. I’m sure you’ll like him. But Mom, sorry to just tell you this and go, but I have to get back to studying.” Johnny tries to escape the awkward aftermath of the conversation.

“That’s fine. Thank you for telling me Johnny. And make sure to tell Jaehyun that he is still very much welcome.”

“Okay, bye.” Johnny ends the call and lays back before going into the living room.

“I told them.” Is all Johnny says as he walks to the pantry to grab a box of leftover Girl Scout Cookies, an important staple in Johnny’s kitchen.

“How did it go?” Jaehyun asks as he pivots in his chair in the direction of the kitchen where Johnny is stuffing cookies into his mouth.

“I think okay. I really couldn’t tell.”

“At least it’s over now.” Jaehyun tries to reason to make Johnny feel better. “Please don’t choke. I need you alive for another week.” Jaehyun jokes, surprising Johnny a little. He wasn’t really used to Jaehyun initiating the jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...it happens.
> 
> Question: I want to write a short fic about a member being genderqueer(broad term), but I don't know who I want to write it about. Any suggestions? I would feel comfortable writing for someone from NCT, GOT7, BTS, or SVT. Gimme your thoughts!
> 
> Also, Johnny Seo has been the death of me today.
> 
> Edit: I just made a kpop tumblr @jhopesairplaneshoes. There is nothing on there right now, but there will be soon and I'd love to hang out with people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings up in here.

The day had arrived. The day that Johnny would change from a bachelor to a married man. It was interesting. The day before had been the same as any other day for him. He and Jaehyun went to class and then went home and studied. The only difference was the both of them set out their suits to wear for the next day and got the paperwork that they needed laid out on the table so that they would not forget anything.

Today, however, he was all jitters. The alarm blared throughout the room, sun streaming in through the slit of the curtain, Jaehyun turned over into his pillow and took the sheets with him. Johnny tried to fight back for them but was feeling too weak at the moment. It had been a couple weeks of them sleeping in the same bed and had gotten somewhat tired of their constant close proximity in the small bed, but also were now more comfortable expressing themselves and their needs to each other.

He decided that there was no use trying to fall back asleep with all these other things going on and gets up, walking straight to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee and warm up a pastry he had purchased from a cafe the other day. When the coffee was ready, he made himself a cup and got back into bed with the drink and his pastry while he scrolled through the morning news. Jaehyun turns onto his side to face Johnny, hair sticking in all directions and chapped lips. 

“When did the alarm go off?” He asks Johnny, voice a little raspy.

“Only like 10 minutes ago. You still have time if you want to sleep a little longer. If not, I just made some coffee.” Johnny quickly glances at the other before looking back to the article he was reading.

“Maybe just five more minutes. I had trouble falling asleep.”

“Yeah, I could feel it.” Johnny states, reflecting back on the night before where he could feel Jaehyun rotate every fifteen minutes, occasionally slapping an arm over his face and leaving it there until Johnny had to move it himself.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Jaehyun felt bad, but he didn’t really know how to control his sleeping self.

“Nah, it’s alright. Today is kind of a big day.” Johnny couldn’t imagine how Jaehyun was feeling about today. It would probably be a great relief to him, but Johnny could also tell that Jaehyun was way more hesitant about the situation than he was.

“Yeah…” Jaehyun says before turning over and trying to sleep a little longer. Johnny enjoyed the rest of his coffee and was feeling way more awake. He decided to get up and head to the shower. He wanted a little extra time to get ready today obviously.

As he was soaping up his hair he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in!” He shouts with his eyes squinting shut to prevent the shampoo from getting in his eyes.

Jaehyun opens the door a crack, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as he speaks. “I’m sorry, but I really have to pee. Is it okay if I do that? Can you see me?”

“Nah, that’s totally chill. I can’t see anything.” Johnny responded.

Jaehyun slips into the foggy bathroom and tries to pee as quickly as possible. As they lived together, their personal boundaries crossed more and more. He never really thought he could be comfortable enough to pee with someone else taking a shower right next to him.

“I’m done.” Jaehyun shouts as he washes his hands before escaping the room. Johnny is about done with his shower at this point and steps out onto the squishy bath mat. It was time to get himself looking acceptable to get married.

Approximately an hour later they are both climbing into Johnny’s car to first pick up Taeyong and then go to the courthouse. It was a whirlwind getting ready, neither of them had really focused at all on the other. It was time to get down to business and get it over with was both of their mindsets.

Johnny pulls up to Taeyong’s place and wait’s for him to walk out. He is dressed nicely in dress pants and button down shirt. He climbs in the backseat and pulls on his seatbelt.

“You two certainly look nice.” He remarks, sticking his head between the two front seats and glancing at their suits. Jaehyun gives a brief smile and Taeyong returns one. Jaehyun was sure that Taeyong was very wary of the entire situation and he was going to be watched like a hawk. This was only to be expected from the best friend of his soon to be fake husband, but it was stressful nonetheless.

“Taeyong, stop making Jaehyun nervous. He’s got enough going on already.” Johnny warns.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Taeyong sits back with an innocent expression playing on his face. 

“Yeah right.” Johnny glances back at Taeyong as he slows to a stop at a light.

The courthouse isn’t too far away, but with LA traffic there is no guessing how long it could take to get somewhere. Luckily they arrive with plenty of time to spare and enter the courthouse. It was a lovely day. The air was warm, but a pleasant breeze stopped it from ever getting too hot. Clouds occasionally passed overhead, shadowing over their faces momentarily.

Once inside, they refer to the map to try and find where exactly they need to go. Taeyong ends up taking the lead, the other two much too distracted to comprehend the various departments and floors. 

“I feel like I’m herding toddlers. Come on, guys.” Johnny dauddles for a moment outside the doors to the department they needed to be in. He wasn’t quite sure why. This whole idea was his. But there was something at the back of his mind that made him feel like he would regret doing this. What if he is messing up any possibility of a normal relationship with someone he has grown to like very much? Strange sleeping habits and all.

But Taeyong does not allow for him to dwell on these thoughts too long and doubles back to pull him in. Jaehyun looks at the interaction warily, trying to ask Johnny with his eyes if what they were doing was okay. Johnny does not show any concern to Jaehyun and they go in. 

The papers are prepared, fees paid, and an additional witness acquired. All there was now was to wait for the officiant to actually perform the ceremony. Jaehyun was incredibly quiet throughout, only communicating when necessary, very soft spoken. This was quite normal for Jaehyun though. What was unusual was how quiet Johnny had been ever since entering the building, Taeyong continuing as the main communicator throughout. 

“Dude, I can’t do this all for you. You’re gonna have to be the one that says ‘I Do’ you know.” Taeyong had taken Johnny aside for a moment.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed is all.” Johnny shakes his arms out to release the tension.

“Okay, well let me know if you want to stop this. It won’t be the end of the world.” Taeyong reminds him.

“No. I’m good. I promised this to Jaehyun and everything will work out.” Johnny confirms and walks over to Jaehyun. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah,” and Johnny wraps his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder, directing them to the person who will be performing the service.

The person is nice, but obviously tired, probably an overworked government employee. But the two of them don’t seem to notice that much. They stand hand in hand, facing each other. Jaehyun makes an attempt to maintain eye contact with Johnny, but Johnny’s gaze is far too overpowering and he decides on his forehead instead with the occasional eye contact. 

Jaehyun isn’t all too sure of what is being said. The officiant is talking very fast and there is noise coming in from the open window and down the hall. In an unexpectedly short amount of time, they have reached the main part of it all.

“Do you, John Seo, take Yoonoh Jung to be your husband?” The officiant refers to the sheet in his hand, struggling to pronounce their names. 

Johnny turns to Jaehyun, speaking directly to the other. “I do.” Jaehyun’s heart is beating very fast at this point.

“And do you, Yoonoh Jung, take John Seo to be your husband?” The officiant looks to Jaehyun for a response.

“I do.” Jaehyun hoped his voice came out normal.

The officiant nods. “Do you have rings?” Jaehyun’s nerve get the better of him at this point and he starts sweating through the layers of his suit.

“Oh, right. Yes.” Johnny lets go of Jaehyun’s hands and fishes in his suit pocket for two matching rings.

“You got rings?” Jaehyun blurts out, stunned.

“Yeah, of course!” Johnny flashes a big smile at Jaehyun, who looks he might cry at the thoughtful gesture.

He takes Jaehyun’s hands delicately and slides the ring onto his left ring finger before handing the other one to Jaehyun to do the same. It was a weird sensation. They had been holding hands this whole time, but never before had they actively studied them. Johnny noticed how thin and delicate his fingers were, and by contrast how sturdy Johnny’s were. The intentionality of the action relieved some nerves held by the both of them and when they completed the task and looked up at each other it was as if the collective breath they had been holding had been released.

“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other.”

_ Wait. Kiss? _ Jaehyun had forgotten about that part. The two stared at each other for a moment. Johnny trying to ask for permission with his eyes and Jaehyun in momentary shock. But they can’t just stand there forever, it’ll send off red flags about the whole thing.

So Johnny takes a deep breath and cups Jaehyun’s cheeks while taking a step closer so their chests brush against each other. Jaehyun’s eyes flutter closed as Johnny brings their faces together. The kiss is barely a kiss, lips brushing lightly. A second passes and it is over. They pull away from each other and Jaehyun looks to Johnny and sees a pink tint to his face.

In a way Jaehyun wished he could experience that moment again, to seal it into his memory. But that wasn’t what this marriage was for. It wasn’t to share sweet kisses and grow a family. It was purely utilitarian and it would only hurt him if he were granted the option of kissing Johnny again.

Johnny saw Jaehyun’s expression and was seriously worried he had misstepped by kissing the other. He was so stupid. He should have waited for the other to do the action or kissed his cheek or something. It was too late now and it had been done and he just hoped that the concern on Jaehyun’s face wasn’t because of what he did.

“Could you sign here, please?” The officiant referred to a document which appeared to be a marriage license. Johnny takes the pen first and signs before taking a step back. Next was Jaehyun who did the same followed by Taeyong and the other random witness.

They thank the officiant and the witness and walk out with a copy of their marriage license in hand, rings on their fingers. The sun is warm on their face and Taeyong who had been quiet for a long time speaks up.

“Why don’t you guys stand on these steps and I’ll take a picture of you. It’s your wedding day after all. You should have something.” The two let Taeyong put them into a pose and he snaps a photo. 

A woman passing by stops and says. “Oh, you two are so handsome. Did you just get married.” Jaehyun blushes and turns his face into Johnny’s shoulder, which was conveniently placed thanks to Taeyong’s posing, while Johnny responds with a nod. “I’m sure you will have a happy life together.” She smiles and continues walking, unknowing of the real situation. But Johnny can’t help but think she might be right.

Their photoshoot ended and Taeyong had to get to class so they drive to campus to drop him off and then head off to get some lunch, suit jackets thrown to the backseat and shirts unbuttoned.

 

That evening Johnny lays on the sofa scrolling through his phone while the TV plays in the background. Jaehyun was in the other room doing work, tired from the events of the day. He receives a notification from Taeyong and opens the messenger app.

_ Here I took these for you doofus. _

Attached are the pictures they took outside the courthouse. There is one where the two of them are incredibly stiff, standing in the pose Taeyong had maneuvered them into. The second is much more natural with Jaehyun resting his head in Johnny’s shoulder and Johnny looking off in another direction. They are both smiling and Johnny tries to remember when they were in that position. Then he remembers that kind woman who had said those nice things about them and smiles.

He is a little confused when he scrolls to the third photo, which is of the small kiss they shared at the end of the ceremony. He doesn’t remember Taeyong snapping that photo, but he stares at it thinking he is looking at some other couple.

_ Thanks _

He lays his phone down on his chest until he feels the buzz that is Taeyong responding.

_ Don’t fuck this up dude. I know you like him. _

This threw Johnny off. He didn’t like Jaehyun, not in the way Taeyong was suggesting. And who was Taeyong to suggest such a thing in the first place? Throwing a wrench in the already morally questionable situation. He decides to ignore his friend and closes the app.

He looks up at his hand and plays with his new ring. He had always worn rings, but the significance of this one weighed far more than the others. He wondered what people who think when they noticed it. Would they wonder if he was married? Judge him as stupid for getting married so young? Picture a lovely wife? 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was not thinking of such things. He was enthralled in the lyric writing process, a pleasant reprieve from all the other things going on in his life. In a way he felt calmed by the fact that they were now married and he was safe. California was his new home.


	9. Chapter 9

In the chaos of finals week Jaehyun is able to stop by his old dorm and clear it out. He no longer had any worries about his living situation and it would be nice to break from campus. It was a new stage in his life after all.

Johnny let him borrow his car while the other was at work. He was definitely nervous to take it, but Johnny had insisted stating “what’s mine is yours” over and over again until Jaehyun agreed. It had been a while since he had driven. The last time he remembered was when he decided to go to a party freshman year and the person he went with got drunk and really wanted Denny’s.

With some stroke of luck, he managed to drive the 15 minutes to campus and park in front of his dorm. People had been moving out all week so he wasn’t worried about getting a ticket. As he unlocked his door Donghyuck was exiting the bathroom. The moment he saw Jaehyun he rushed toward him and gave him a hug. Donghyuck had never been one to be shy about hugs. 

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you! You know how hard it has been to resist texting you asking if you were alive?” Donghyuck says, still embracing Jaehyun.

“Of course I’m still alive. I just moved out of the dorm. I only live like 15 minutes from campus.” Jaehyun opens his door and walks in with Donghyuck still attached. There really wasn’t much left in his room other than a set of sheets, a few clothes, and his mini fridge. He made sure to clean everything before he did the big move a few weeks prior so he could check out quick and get refunded for his security deposit. 

“Well it doesn’t matter how far away you are if you don’t communicate with me at all.” Donghyuck points out.

“Haven’t you been busy with studying and being a spritely young 18 year old?” Jaehyun loved pulling that card on Donghyuck because he always felt so much older than the other, so much less energy. That three years made a whopping of a difference.

“Well of course I have been studying, but I also like to annoy you.” Donghyuck says, not afraid to point out the fact that he was annoying. At least he lived up to his brand.

“Just text me sometime and we’ll hang out.” Jaehyun reasoned. He liked the kid, he had to admit. It was nice to have someone so full of energy to encourage him to do things.

“What day are you graduating?” Donghyuck sits on the bed.

“Friday, why?”

“Do you think I could come? I’m going to be so lonely with everyone moving out.” Donghyuck asks.

“Ummm. Yeah, I guess.” Jaehyun didn’t really know how to say no. There were a lot of people going to be at that ceremony and he was sure that he would figure out a way to say hi to Donghyuck without him finding out about the other plans he had with Johnny’s family.

“Yay!” It’s going to be so fun. I’ll bring an air horn and when they call your name blast it.”

“They might kick you out for doing that.”

“I have my ways.”

“Can you help me carry this stuff down?” Jaehyun unplugged his mini fridge and was preparing to pick it up. There was also a box full of the other things he had left in the room.

“Yeah, sure.” Donghyuck springs off the bed and grabs the box. They walk down the steps and to Johnny’s car out front.

“When did you get a car?” Donghyuck asks, knowing full well that Jaehyun did not have wheels.

“This isn’t mine, it’s my roommates.” Jaehyun almost had a heart attack as he tried with all his effort to not slip up on the word roommate.

“Johnny’s?” Donghyuck has a sly grin on his face. Jaehyun frowns.

“Yes, but don’t say it like that.” They open up the trunk and place the things inside. As Jaehyun lifts his left hand to shut the trunk closed, a piece of metal catches the light and Donghyuck’s attention.

“Why are you wearing a ring on your left ring finger? You know that’s the marriage one right?” Jaehyun didn’t know what to do, so he lies. This conversation was for another time. After finals were over. After he had dealt with Johnny’s family.

“I mean it is, but why can’t you put any ringer on any finger? It doesn’t mean anything.” Donghyuck nods slowly, feeling suspicious. It wasn’t hard for him to notice the sudden sweat Jaehyun breaks into at that question.

“Right. Anyways, was this all you had to move?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I’m just going to check out with the RA.”

“Okay, well I’ll see you at graduation! It’ll suck not having you as a hallmate anymore.” Donghyuck reaches out for another hug and Jaehyun obliges.

Jaehyun is very happy when he makes it back to their apartment without a scratch on Johnny’s vehicle. He carries the mini fridge and boxes up to an empty apartment, Johnny still not home. He still had some assignments to finish up, but really didn’t feel like doing them at that moment. It was getting close to dinnertime and he was really hungry but there was nothing ready to eat in their apartment. He decides on cooking now and doing work later. Always the clear choice.

First, he changes into some comfy shorts and a tank top to combat the heat of the oncoming summer. Then he presses shuffle on a playtest before looking through the fridge for inspiration on what to make.

He decides to compliment the heat something cold would be nice and puts together a chicken salad with apples and roasted almonds. It was nice having a kitchen available to him to cook whatever he wanted. The dorms resulted in him either subjecting himself to the dining hall or scrounging for something in his fridge, neither appealing options. He was feeling adventurous today and figures he might try the biscuits that were recommended with the recipe for the chicken salad. 

The biscuits are sending a delicious scent throughout the room as they bake in the oven when Johnny returns home.

“Are you baking my dear husband?” Johnny walks into the bedroom where Jaehyun was sitting in a sun spot on the floor beside the window like a cat, writing in a notebook.

“When will you stop making those jokes?” Jaehyun looks up from his notebook to see a Johnny standing in the doorframe, a backpack slung over his shoulder and previously styled hair falling in his eyes. Jaehyun tries to ignore the fact that he had paid so close attention to the other’s appearance.

“You married this. So I don’t ever have to stop.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes and Johnny just giggles, putting his bag down and unbuttoning his work shirt. Jaehyun considers leaving the room, but the spot of sunlight was so nice and would be gone so soon. 

The timer beeps on the oven and Jaehyun scrambles to check the biscuits. They have turned a lovely golden brown and he can’t wait to try them.

“I made dinner if you want it.” Jaehyun calls out to Johnny who was washing his face in the bathroom.

“Of course I do. I’m starved. I may have forgotten to eat lunch.”

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Jaehyun shakes his head as he places the biscuits on a separate plate.

“I just got busy and didn’t have time to grab something.” Johnny grabs the butter and jam from the fridge for the biscuits. “Anyways. My parents are arriving Thursday, the day before the graduation. I was going to meet them at the airport and then probably grab dinner with them. You’re welcome to come, but I also totally get if you want to just wait till Friday.” Johnny is stuffing his face with chicken salad and biscuits, the words muffled by the food.

“Can I wait and see how I feel? I have something due Thursday and I might be up all night Wednesday finishing it.”

“For sure. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving. They seemed pretty excited to meet you.”

“Do they know anything about me?” Jaehyun was always worried about the idea of people knowing something about him and him not knowing they knew that.

“Not much. I just told them your major and that you don’t have any family coming.”

“Wow. I hope I didn’t sound like a charity case.”

“Nah. You’re an adult, they know you can take care of yourself.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun looks down at his plate and fiddles with a stray almond. “Oh right. I had a weird encounter with Donghyuck today.”

“Is that they guy that I met at your dorm?”

“Yeah. He helped me move the rest of my stuff out.”

“What happened?”

“He saw my ring and asked about it.”

“What did you say?” Johnny has trouble deciding what tone to take with the question.

“I just said that it was a ring and there wasn’t any particular reason it was on that finger.”

“Are you going to tell him the truth? Or the half truth?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I can’t really gauge how he would take it. He invited himself to graduation so it might happen accidentally.” Jaehyun looks up at the ceiling fan as it rotates slowly, barely forming a breeze.

“I don’t know either. It’s up to you. Also, we’ll have to take off our rings for graduation until we have a chance to tell my parents.”

“Right.” Jaehyun gulps. “I’ll figure it out.”

 

*

The next couple of days pass in a blur. Johnny and Jaehyun go to their appointment on Wednesday to make sure Jaehyun’s visa is renewed and everything goes smoothly. Jaehyun guesses that people think they are a real couple. This makes him wonder what they look like from the outside. It doesn’t look fake?

In all honesty, Jaehyun is a little surprised by how the marriage has changed Johnny. Before he was very jokey and lively, but his jokes have gotten even cheesier and domestic. Jaehyun tries to show distaste for them, but he can’t help but find them endearing. However, he is still adamant that this is simply an agreement for Johnny and holding back is protecting him. If he tried to show romantic interest in Johnny he was sure that Johnny would divorce him and he would be across the world back where he started.

Johnny was done with his finals and was blasting music and on his third glass of wine in the living room, dancing around. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was stowed away in the bedroom trying to hastily write the last few paragraphs of his paper, which was his last assignment. It was probably 1 in the morning and it was so distracting to hear Johnny partying in the next room, but didn’t want to ask him to stop. He understood wanting to unwind after all the hard work but wished he could do it at a bar or with his friends. Jaehyun figured he was just jealous that he wasn’t also done with his work.

An hour later Johnny stumbles into the bedroom. “I need to lay down right now.” He collapses on the bed as he waits for the room to stop spinning. He had drunk the alcohol far too quickly which had resulted in him drinking far too much and it hitting him way too hard.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jaehyun looks to Johnny with concern. The other didn’t look too good.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” He lifts his shirt up and rubs his bare stomach in an attempt to steady it.

“Should I make you some food?”

“No. I’m past that point I think. I just need to wait and see if I throw up.” Johnny grimaces.

“Okay. Well I’m going to go into the other room so you can sleep. Let me know if you need anything. Please don’t throw up in the bed.” Jaehyun picks up his laptop and notebook before walking into the living room. 

A few minutes later he hears a thud and a clash as Johnny makes a run for the toilet. He really doesn’t want to, but knows it would probably be good to check on the other. Jaehyun walks into the bathroom and sees Johnny lying on the bathmat, vomit speckling his shirt and jeans. It looks like Johnny has maybe started to fall asleep.

Jaehyun takes the initiative and goes into Johnny’s dresser in search for a fresh shirt. Then he goes back into the bathroom and sits Johnny up against the wall, pulling the vomit shirt off the other, limp arms lifting overhead. He makes his best attempt at not looking at Johnny’s chest, only failing slightly. He takes a damp cloth and wipes down his face and chest to at least remove the sweat and vomit. Johnny tries to resist the wetness, but Jaehyun is strong enough to control the other. He changes his pants and puts on the new shirt before wrapping Johnny’s arms around his neck and hoisting him up by his waist. The older leans against Jaehyun and because of Johnny’s height, Jaehyun finds his nose pressed into Johnny’s shoulder, the fresh smell of detergent dissipating the stench of the vomit. 

“Meh. Don’t like the taste.” Johnny mumbles and Jaehyun sighs, readjusting and holding the other over the sink so he is able to rinse out his mouth.

At long last Jaehyun is able to set Johnny on the bed, tucking him under the sheets in the process. He checks his phone to see that it’s almost 3:00am and he just wants to sleep. Johnny has turned on his side and decided to use Jaehyun’s pillow to cuddle. Jaehyun rubs his eyes and goes back into the other room. He only had a little more work left and it’s not like he would be getting that pillow back anytime soon.

The next day Jaehyun attempts to open his eyes but is unsuccessful as they have been glued shut with sleep. He’s not sure what time it is, but he does remember finishing his work and crashing on the couch when he saw that Johnny had pretty much taken over the entire bed. He didn’t really mind at the time, but now he had a really bad crick in his neck.

At some point he opens his eyes and immediately wants to close them again because sunlight is shining through the open curtain and reflecting off the tv directly into his eyes. He checks his phone for the time. It was around one in the afternoon already. A half a day wasted. It was awfully quiet in the apartment and he wondered if Johnny was still around or if he had left.

Jaehyun slows gets up and cracks his back before slouching to the bedroom where Johnny is still passed out. He notices the other’s phone buzz with notifications and makes the decision to check and see if it was anything was urgent. There was a missed call from his mom along with a number of texts from her and Taeyong. 

“Why did he decide to get smashed the night before his parents were coming?” Jaehyun mutters to himself as he shakes the other awake. “Johnny, wake up. Your mom called you and texted a bunch. Your family is flying here today, remember?” Johnny grumbles, probably from the hangover he was undoubtedly experiencing. “Please get up, Johnny.” Jaehyun begs. The other refuses to make any movement and so Jaehyun goes into the bathroom and gets an aspirin and a glass of water. When he comes back he lets a small stream of the water pour onto Johnny’s face. 

“Why is there water?” Johnny splutters, whipping his face and sitting up a little.

“Cause you aren’t getting the fuck up and your mom has been spamming you with texts.” Jaehyun explains, shoving the aspirin and water into his hands. “Take these and text your mom back. You have to pick her up today, remember?” Jaehyun is feeling a bit frustrated that he’s having to deal with all of this, but then he figures that this is just what marriage is sometimes. 

“Oh right. Thanks for waking me up.” Johnny downs the pills and opens the texts from his mom.

“Move over.” Jaehyun says and proceeds to crawl over Johnny to his side of the bed so he can finally lay down comfortably. “You were right. That couch sucks.” He comments, grateful for his pillow. 

“Did you sleep in there? Why?” Johnny’s confusion was irritating him and it wasn’t the time to deal with it.

“Yeah. Your drunken self was taking over the bed and I still had work to do anyway.” Jaehyun muffles into the pillow.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. I think I got a bit carried away.” Johnny’s tone reflects his regret, but Jaehyun didn’t want to apologies at that moment. He wanted to not have a crick in his neck and to not have wasted an entire day and this being the last moment that completes his life as a student.

“And now I have this crick in my neck and I want to sleep but it’s already one and it sucks that I can’t just party like a normal person after my last assignment.” He vocalizes those feelings, knowing he is being hard to deal with, but Johnny was last night and he wanted payback. 

“Okay, bear with me on this. But I think if we had a cocktail right now we would both feel a lot better. I can whip up some gin and tonics and both of our headaches will be gone.” Jaehyun balks.

“Your solution to too much drinking is more drinking?” He turns over to face Johnny and they end up being so close, too close, but Jaehyun wanted Johnny to feel the full extent of his disapproval.

“I said hear me out. Only one drink and it’ll relax both of us. I’m not suggesting getting drunk.” Jaehyun unknowingly pouts at this and Johnny can’t help but find the it cute. Without thinking, he begins tickling Jaehyun’s sides. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun glues his elbows to his sides, squirming to try and combat Johnny’s tickles. 

“Tickling you so you loosen up. We’re not committing a sin.” Johnny laughs as continues to tickle Jaehyun. 

“But your parents are coming. They’ll know if we’ve been drinking.” Jaehyun lets out in bursts as he is attacked, dimples so very present.

“No, they won’t. You’re being silly. But if you don’t want to that’s really okay too, but like it’s also okay to want to.” Johnny gives Jaehyun a momentary reprieve and Jaehyun takes this opportunity to trap Johnny’s arms.

“There, I got you and now I can live in peace.” Jaehyun says triumphantly, but Johnny just smiles at him, not caring that he can no longer tickle the other. He has years to get back at him.

“Now are you going to hold my hands all day?” Johnny asks, teasing Jaehyun about the fact that he will eventually have to let go.

“No. Just until you surrender.”

“Well that will never happen.” Johnny flips over onto Jaehyun, regaining his hands in the process. But now they are lying face to face, bodies pressed together, noses practically touching and it all becomes too much. It’s not play anymore. Not when Johnny’s grip loosens and instead caresses his thumb over the soft underside of Jaehyun’s wrist. Not when Jaehyun’s chest presses further into Johnny with each breath. Not when the two of them are eying each other’s lips. Johnny clears his throat and moves off Jaehyun, standing up. “Sorry about that. I get a little carried away with games.”

“It’s alright.” Jaehyun sits up as well, attempting to flatten his hair after it being messed by the pillow and tickles.

“Oh shit. It’s already time to go meet my parents at the airport.” Johnny realizes as he checks his phone for the time. “Ugh. I hate being hungover.” He wines before getting clothes to change into and heading to the bathroom. “Are you going to come with?” He asks from the bathroom.

“I don’t know. Do you think I should?” Jaehyun has never been one to jump at a social outing.

“My mom sounded like she was looking forward to meeting you. The other option is waiting until tomorrow at graduation.” Johnny points out. It isn’t exactly appealing to have to meet the parents plus the extended family all in one go. “Plus, they will pay for your dinner.” That seals the deal. Getting someone else, especially a parent to for your food is the greatest relief of a college student, well now an unemployed 21 year old.

“Okay, I’ll come.” Jaehyun was nervous, but Johnny was right about the situation. And he didn’t want to seem like the boyfriend that wasn’t courteous enough to meet his boyfriend’s parents after flying all the way from the other side of the country and inviting him to all of their family events.

“Great! We should probably take off our rings for the time being until we tell everyone. Ease them into it.” Johnny reminds and they stow them in the box they came in in Johnny’s bedside table. “Can we leave in like 20 minutes?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah, I’ll just hop in the shower real quick. Pick an outfit they’d like?” Jaehyun was worried enough as it is to pick a cohesive parent approved look and Johnny always looked nice anyways.

“You ready?” Johnny stands by their front door, checking his pockets for his wallet, phone and keys as Jaehyun puts his shoes.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jaehyun fiddles with his hair one last time.

“Wait, here. Let me fix it.” Johnny brings his hand up to Jaehyun’s hair and tucks the rogue strand in place. Jaehyun feels goosebumps radiate from where Johnny’s fingers brush his face and involuntarily shivered. “Perfect.” Johnny smiles and opens the door. “Let’s go. My parents are supposed to land really soon.” With one last look in their hall mirror, the both of them walk out the door and downstairs to Johnny’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a bit of a filler, but it was fun to write. Now time to get hyped for 420 and then Easter one right after the other. My university sent its yearly email about how "unsanctioned" this "4-20" event is and its great lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you pump this chapter out early instead of doing all the other work you need to do...I will be taking some artistic liberties in regards to Johnny's family just for my own sanity.

The traffic was terrible getting to the airport. Late afternoon on a Friday in LA was not where one wanted to be. The two of them sat in the car in silence waiting for the cars in front of them to move a few feet forward, a random podcast playing on the radio. 

At long last they make it to the short term parking and as Johnny opens his window to reach out for the ticket, his phone rings. “Can you get that?” Johnny asks, sticking the ticket between his lips while rolling up the window and driving into the lot at the same time.

“But it’s your mom…” Anxiousness ran through Jaehyun’s veins.

“She’s yours too.” Jaehyun held the phone loosely in his hand as it continued to vibrate, realizing the truth of Johnny’s words. “Please just answer it, I need to find a spot.” Johnny scanned the parking lot, not looking back to see if Jaehyun agreed.

“Hello?” He answered shakily. Background noise filled his ear, making it hard to hear the speaker on the other end.

“Hello? Who is this?” Johnny’s mom replies quizzically.

“This is Jaehyun. Sorry, Johnny is driving right now.” Jaehyun glanced to Johnny nervously, praying that he would find a spot soon and be able to take over the call.

“Oh, Jaehyun! You will be joining us?”

“Yes, if that’s alright.”

“Of course it is. We are looking forward to meeting you.” Jaehyun didn’t really know what to respond, so he just pauses for a moment. Maybe too long because Johnny’s mom continues to speak. “We just exited the plane and are going to head downstairs to the bag claim. Will we see you there?” She asks.

“Yeah. I think Johnny just found parking.” Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief as Johnny pulls into a spot.

“Wonderful! We will meet you at the bag claim.” At that she hangs up the call and Jaehyun gives the phone to Johnny.

“What did she say.” Johnny asks as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“She said to meet them at the bag claim.”

“So much for beating them to the airport and surprising them I guess.” Johnny sighs, cursing the late start to his day.

“We should probably hurry.” Jaehyun points out, thinking about how far away the baggage claim was from where they were.

“Yeah, but I know my mom will also probably take her time before actually going there.” Nevertheless, they take on a fast pace, crossing the street in the direction of arrivals.

“Do you remember where the baggage claim is?” Johnny asks a little breathless, looking around. It felt like LAX was always undergoing some form of construction and purposefully making it difficult to find where you are going.

“No clue. Should we ask someone?”

“Oh wait. I see something over there.” At that Johnny takes off in that direction and Jaehyun is left to play catch up.

With all the running and the heat, paired with the outfit he was in, Jaehyun had broken a sweat and his hair had fallen out of place. Luckily, it appeared that Johnny’s parents had yet to make it to the claim.

“See, I told you they wouldn’t be here yet.” Johnny turned to Jaehyun, who was trying to catch his breath.

“I never doubted you. They’re your parents, not mine.” Jaehyun replies with a touch of snark.

“Wait, you’re a little disheveled.” Johnny takes a step closer to him and fixes the collar of his shirt before moving up to his hair and settling down a few strands. “And don’t think I’m going to let that snarky in-law joke slip away.”

“Johnny Seo!” Someone yells from a few feet away. Running toward them was a middle aged woman with a bright smile, trailing after her a man of impressive height. 

Johnny turns away from fixing Jaehyun’s hair towards the outburst and plasters on a smile that has a close resemblance to the woman that has now almost reached the couple. 

“Hi mom!” He walks up to her and offers a hug. Jaehyun sticks his hands in his pockets and bows his head, standing off to the side so as not to intrude on their interaction. However, he is not allowed to do so for long because as soon as she breaks from her hug from her son she directs her attention toward the other.

“Hello, you must be Jaehyun. Nice to meet you!” Jaehyun bows his head slightly toward her and is a little startled when he receives a hug as well. It was brief, but he instantly appreciated the motherly energy she radiated.

“Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Seo.” Jaehyun responded after being released from the hug.

“I feel so lucky for Johnny to have shared you with us after all this time.” She gives her son a look that can only translate to motherly guilt.

“Mom, I tell you all the important things about my life.” Johnny defends, knowing that he is fighting a losing battle here. But Jaehyun blushes at the thought of being an important thing in Johnny’s life, even if he was just doing it to help sell the image of their marriage.

“Good to meet you Jaehyun.” Johnny’s father reaches out a hand to Jaehyun and Jaehyun reciprocates with a firm shake, suddenly having the urge to be as manly as possible.

A moment later there is a loud blaring and a flashing light signaling the arrival of their bags and they all walk toward the conveyor belt, looking for a good spot to stand to get their bags with ease.

“You and mom and Jaehyun can hang back and I can get these.” Johnny’s dad tries to offer, but Johnny refuses.

“Dad, come on. I don’t want you to strain yourself on your first day of your vacation. I can get the bags no problem.” Johnny’s father tries to resist, wanting to keep the image of being a strong father, but finally agreeing to rest on some chairs to the side while Johnny and Jaehyun wait for the bags.

“What bags are we looking for?” Jaehyun asks, scanning the bags that have started tipping out onto the carousel. 

“My dad usually travels with a hard black suitcase and my mom a large pink one. She likes it because it’s identifiable.” Johnny chuckles, remembering traveling with her in the past. Jaehyun just nods, glancing back at Johnny’s parents every now and then, wondering what they think of him.

“Dude, relax. My parents like you so far.” Johnny surprises Jaehyun by throwing an arm around his shoulder and squeezing him into his side.

“Is this okay to do in front of your parents?” Jaehyun says quietly to Johnny, sensing his partner’s parents eyes on him even more.

“What? This ridiculous amount of PDA we are taking part in? Should I kiss you on the cheek too?” Johnny laughs at Jaehyun’s concern, just shaking the other a little as they watch bags continue to pass.

“Oh, is that it?” Jaehyun breaks away from Johnny to point to a large pink suitcase trundling their way.

“Yeah.” Johnny replies and is about to make a reach for it, but Jaehyun is too quick and lifts it with ease, carrying it over to Johnny’s mother.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. I apologize for the heavy bag.”

“No worries.” Jaehyun responded, proud of having successfully extricated the suitcase from the others. Johnny follows behind him with another suitcase in hand.

“Do we have everything now?” He asks his parents.

“I think so. Are we ready to go?” His father asks his wife who nods in response, reaching to take her suitcase.

“I can take it.” Jaehyun grabs the handle and walks in the direction of the exit, Johnny doing the same with his father’s suitcase next to him.

“Wow, aren’t we getting special treatment.” His mother comments, walking behind the two men.

“I parked this way.” Johnny points in the direction they had run from earlier and the group follows him. Pleasantries are exchanged, questions about the flight and where they are staying among the topics of conversation. When they reach Johnny’s car, Jaehyun wonders where he should sit. Is shotgun inappropriate? Will it be awkward to sit next to one of Johnny’s parents. In the process of his contemplation, Johnny’s mom grabs his arm and beckons him to the backseat.

“Come sit back here with me. I want to learn all about you.” At first he was glad to have his seating dilemma solved, but then terrified at the thought of having to divulge information about himself. Johnny shoots him a look that says “I’m sorry,” as he climbs into the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going to eat?” Johnny’s father asks his son as he pulls out of the parking space and makes his way toward the exit. 

“I thought we could get some Mexican food if that’s alright.” He responds, paying at the stall and then pulling into the nearest lane, thankful for his long arms that made the action effortless. There are mumbles of agreement at this suggestion before Mrs. Seo’s attention is brought back to Jaehyun.

“So, Jaehyun, tell me about yourself. Is Johnny being a well behaved boyfriend?” She asks conspiratorially. 

“Mom! Don’t ask him that.” Johnny exclaims from the front seat, looking to the back through the rearview mirror.

“Uh. Well I am an exchange student from South Korea and I majored in Music and Business.” Jaehyun brings out the standard line he tells every person that asks about himself.

“Oh, are you a singer?” She inquires with interest.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun says bashfully.

“Johnny, have you heard him sing?” 

“Not really. He won’t sing anything for me, but I sometimes catch things here and there.” Jaehyun blushes even further, a small smile forming on his face.

“Well you will have to sing while I am here.” Mrs. Seo declares.

“You aren’t going to force him to do anything, Mom.” Johnny comes to Jaehyun’s rescue.

“Anyway, what else do you do?” Mrs. Seo continues, ignoring her son.

“Um. I like to exercise and write music mostly. I enjoy movies too, I guess all the usual things.” Jaehyun’s mind immediately fails him when he is asked this question and is worried about his boring answer making the Seo’s think that he is not interesting enough for their son.

“We should have a movie night when you come to the reunion after your graduation.” She suggests and Jaehyun appreciates that activity because that is low commitment in terms of social interaction.

“That sounds fun.” He nods, smiling at his mother-in-law.

“And I am sure Johnny’s cousins would love playing sports with you.”

“Don’t volunteer him for anything.” Johnny’s dad supplies from the front. “This will be his first break from school, let him enjoy it.”

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out with Johnny’s cousins.” Jaehyun offers.

“Jaehyun, honey, don’t speak too soon.” Johnny replies, the endearment throwing Jaehyun off guard and ensuing a coughing fit followed by hiccups that last the rest of the ride to the restaurant. 

At dinner Jaehyun somehow finds Johnny’s hand rest on his thigh, offering reassuring squeezes intermittently as he is asked series of questions. It was a comforting gesture, but at times he would find the placement a little too high and be too distracting for him to answer the question properly and needing Johnny to step in. Somehow unaffected by the fact that he was in a way feeling up his husband right before his parents.

Once dinner has concluded, the four of them head back to Johnny’s car with the intention of taking the parentals to their hotel for the night. 

“Johnny, sweetheart, do you think we could see your apartment before we go to the hotel? I haven’t seen where you have been living before.” Johnny’s mom asks with sweetness lacing her voice.

“Um, sure, I guess.” They get in the car and he tries to remember if he ever told his parents about the small detail of his boyfriend living there as well.

Johnny parks the car and they walk up the stairs, things were a little messy, but not overly so. The more concerning factor was Jaehyun.

“Mom, dad,” Johnny starts as they stand outside the door to the apartment, his parents listening to him wondering why they have yet to enter his apartment. “I sort of forgot to tell you a small detail.”

“What is it?” Mrs. Seo asks with concern.

“Well, Jaehyun and I actually live together.” Johnny was expecting to be yelled at for omitting this information, but he is surprised when neither of his parents are phased.

“Johnny, we figured if you were in a serious enough relationship for him to come to our family reunion that you might be living together. You’re an adult and you pay your own rent, it was bound to happen.” Mrs. Seo pats Johnny’s arm and Johnny takes a deep breath, confused about how cool his parents were. Jaehyun was trying to melt into the door beside him. “Now are you going to let us see where you live?” Johnny’s mom motions to the keys in his hand and Johnny unlocks the door.

Johnny enters first, followed by his parents, and Jaehyun takes the rear, closing the door when he enters last. Johnny’s parents eyes scan over every detail. The mostly clean kitchen, the open backpack on the floor next to the couch with papers scattered about and a blanket pushed into the corner of the cushion. For the most part, the place was in pretty good condition considering that the couple had just finished finals. The door to the bedroom was open and you could see the unmade bed with clothes strewn about from the living room.

“Well this looks very nice, I see you have been studying hard.” Johnny’s dad motions to the mess in the living room.

“Sorry about that, I was finishing a paper last night and I didn’t get a chance to clean it up.”

“No need to apologize for working hard.” Mr. Seo responds, lifting a hand.

After walking around a bit and talking for a few minutes about the various decorations in the living room Johnny’s dad suggests that they head to their hotel. The three hour time difference making them ready for sleep.

The four of them return to the car and take Johnny’s parents to their hotel, making sure they check in okay and make it to their room before heading back to their apartment, feeling more relaxed now that it was just the two of them.

“Was I okay?” Jaehyun asks as they lock up the front door and head for the bedroom.

“Yeah, you did great. I’m sorry for the awkward moment about the living situation.” Johnny removes his belt and untucks his shirt.

“It’s alright. It was pretty new.” Jaehyun gives a small smile in reassurance. "But oh my god. I felt so stupid while answering their questions." He runs his hands through his hair and squints his eyes, not caring about the styling at this point.

“You did not sound stupid, silly,” Johnny takes a step closer and presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s temple. There is a momentary pause as the both of them process the interaction.

“Wait. Why did you do that?” Jaehyun asks, taking a step away.

“I don’t know.” Johnny says, just as confounded by his actions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'm getting nervous as I prepare to write the next parts with all of Johnny's family. I'm sorry I haven't really been editing these chapters too much. I accidentally read them and cringe and I will edit them when I get time later.
> 
> Also! I got a Day6 album and a copy of the BTS issue of EW so that was super exciting! 
> 
> I've been wanting more friends, so please message me on tumblr @jhopesairplaneshoes and we can commiserate about liking kpop.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting such a great response from the last chapter! I loved hearing from all of you and I hope you enjoy this next one even if it is a little angsty!

“You did not sound stupid, silly,” Johnny takes a step closer and presses a kiss to Jaehyun’s temple. There is a momentary pause as the both of them process the interaction.

“Wait. Why did you do that?” Jaehyun asks, taking a step away.

“I don’t know.” Johnny says, just as confounded by his actions.

“You’re confusing me. Like I get why we need to be all lovey dovey when we’re around other people, but if we’re alone shouldn’t we not be doing any of that stuff?” Jaehyun hadn’t known what to do with Johnny’s affection toward him ever since they began this relationship. 

“I guess I have trouble switching between the two modes all the time. It’s just easier for them to blend together. It’s weird for one moment to have to touch you and then the next moment it not be cool.” Johnny explains.

“I sort of understand that, but it’s hard for me to read you all the time.” Jaehyun needs to sit down, wishing he wasn’t still in these clothes for this conversation.

“What do you mean? Why would you need to read me?” Johnny sits down on the other side of the bed.

“Well like when we’re with other people, I know it’s all fake, but when we’re alone, there is no need to put on an act. So what is it? Is it real or fake?” Jaehyun felt tears brimming his eyes as he confesses the conflict going on in his mind. He wished this wasn’t an issue. It should be simple, the arrangement was clear. But Johnny was just such a caring person and Jaehyun hadn’t experienced anything to that degree before so he was worried it meant so much more to him than it should.

“I’m sorry I’ve been confusing you. I really didn’t mean to. I’ve just been trying to be supportive and show that I care for you.” Johnny reaches out to rub Jaehyun’s back, but rescinds his hand when Jaehyun flinches at the touch.

“Okay, thank you for clearing that up.” Jaehyun doesn’t really understand why his tone has gotten colder. Johnny just said that he cared for him, but that felt unsatisfying to Jaehyun. Why would you kiss your friend in comfort? To him that was something you only got from someone you were romantically involved in. It’s not like he wanted to be romantically involved with Johnny, but all the ways he had been interacting with him had been contradictory to what he knew and made him question his standing in the relationship. “Maybe it’s best to not be so affectionate when there aren’t other people around.” He says, not liking the words coming out of his mouth, but believing they will make things easier on him.

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Johnny looks down at a lose thread attached to a blanket. “But I’ll stop.” Johnny moves to stand up, continuing to avoid contact with Jaehyun. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

Guilt creeps through Jaehyun’s body. He had never before seen Johnny look so down. Was what he asked for wrong? Inconsiderate? He thought he was just protecting himself, but did he hurt Johnny? If he didn’t know what to do before, he certainly didn’t know what to do now. It definitely felt like he messed up, but he thought he was just trying to create a boundary that would stop himself from feeling regret, not affect Johnny as seriously as it seemed to have done.

Jaehyun gets up and changes into pajamas before going back into bed while Johnny continued to shower. It had been such a short day, but the night before had lasted so long that he managed to fall asleep almost instantaneously. 

When Johnny got out of the shower, he was surprised to see that Jaehyun was already sleeping. He felt numb. He wasn’t sure where he stood. He had gone too far, unknowingly pushing the boundaries of the other. Johnny opted to sleep on the couch, worried about making Jaehyun uncomfortable.

The clock read 3:00 am when Jaehyun awoke. He sighed at the early time. He had been in the middle of a strange dream and constantly tossed and turned throughout. In all honesty, he was surprised that he hadn’t been kicked off the bed by Johnny for being too obnoxious.

At this thought, he turns to his side to check on Johnny, but lands on an empty space. Why wasn’t Johnny asleep? He gets up and walks into the living room to see if maybe he was watching TV or something only to find Johnny fast asleep on the couch. Was this the result of their conversation? Had he completely pushed Johnny away? Jaehyun feels a headache pound in his skull and walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a grain bar, hoping that might help him fall asleep. Going back into the bedroom, he sits up against the backboard and pulls out his earbuds and phone, selecting a random show on Netflix to watch as he tries to feel sleep once again. 

An hour later he hears some shuffling and thinks that Johnny must be up. He somewhat hopes that it was Johnny deciding to return to the bed, having only fallen asleep accidentally on the couch. But the shuffling is replaced by the sound of the sink, more shuffling, and then silence. Jaehyun returns his attention to his show. 

Fifteen minutes later he is even more confused to receive a text from Johnny. 

_ Are you awake? _

Why is he asking this over text? He could just come into the bedroom and see for himself. He rolls his eyes and responds.

_ Yeah. Why are you texting me? _

_ I didn’t want to disturb you. _

_ Aren’t you disturbing me by texting? _

_ I guess. Why are you awake? _

_ Could ask you the same question. Why don’t you come in here and sleep in your own bed instead of the couch. _

_ Oh okay. I didn’t know if it would be okay. _

_ It’s okay. _

Johnny shuffles in, shoulders slumped with pillow in hand and climbs into the bed lightly. Jaehyun continues to watch his show, listening to the light snoring beside him. But after a few moments he is able to fall asleep, figuring the constant rhythm of the breathing beside him lulling him to sleep.

The alarm rings at 8:00 am, waking the both of them up from their deep sleeps. There is a clear divide between the two of them until Johnny rolls over, cuddling into Jaehyun. He rubs his forehead into the other’s back, but then immediately rolls over again. “Sorry.” He mumbles, cursing himself.

“It’s okay.” Jaehyun replies, wishing he could turn over himself and cuddle Johnny back. Instead, he throws the blankets to the side and goes into the kitchen to make coffee. He doesn’t want to go to commencement today. He doesn’t want to confront all of Johnny’s family after clearly hurting him. He is sincerely happy that Donghyuck was coming today and that maybe it would be possible to not have to talk to family with the excuse that Donghyuck would be too lonely.

When Johnny gets up, Jaehyun tries to make a few jokes, but none of them are good and Johnny is worried that if he laughs he will end up touching Jaehyun in some way that’ll make him feel uncomfortable. So the jokes stop. They dress in slacks and short sleeve button ups, caps and gowns in hand as they climb into the car. Jaehyun gives Johnny directions about where they are allowed to park on campus and then they get out and go to the preparation area for grads. The people are them are jumping around excitedly, taking discreet sips of this or that alcohol from flasks disguised well in the billow of the gowns. It made Johnny wish he had done the same. He sees Taeyong and the other walks over to him and they converse. Jaehyun sits in the corner and stares at his phone but Taeyong doesn’t say anything about it. Johnny is taken away by another large friend group and Jaehyun glances up, making brief eye contact with Johnny before returning to his phone. It was fine that Johnny had friends. It wouldn’t be fair if he only hung out with Jaehyun. 

They are told to line up and Jaehyun and Johnny aren’t anywhere near each other, but Jaehyun does feel Taeyong studying the back of his head from a few spots behind. He receives a wish of luck from Donghyuck in the form of a text and is grateful that he knows that he has someone here for him and only him. Otherwise, maybe it would have been a good idea to have not walked at all. 

The sun blares down on them as the ceremony proceeds. Jaehyun feels even more sorry for the audience subjected to direct sunlight, but then he remembers he is the one wearing the black trash bag. It’s long and slow and boring. Things only get somewhat exciting when he has to stand up with the rest of his line and start making his way to the front of the stage to receive an empty diploma holder. 

Jaehyun feels his hands sweating as he makes quick strides toward the center of the stage, shake someone’s hand, smile for a photo, and then make his way back to his seat. As he is about to sit back down. He sees that Johnny’s line is starting to join the procession. The guilt takes over Jaehyun as he watches seriousness take over what might have been an illuminating smile in a different situation. A situation in which he hadn’t asked Johnny to stop. But then his mind goes back to why he asked and he feels justified in his request. His phone buzzes and he checks the message that Donghyuck had sent him: a blurry picture of Jaehyun receiving his diploma.

Name after name is called out and Jaehyun begins to daydream, eyes resting at a point between focused and unfocused. He begins to imagine what if it would have been like if he had not met Johnny under the same circumstances. If they had sat next to each other one day in class and exchanged numbers and maybe studied together. He wondered if they would have remained friends or parted ways after graduation. He lets his mind briefly entertain the possibility of Johnny maybe asking him out, or even having the courage to do it himself. What would that have been like? What would have been the pace? He thinks about their first kiss. The end to a pleasant date, not a piece of a ceremony that meant nothing to either of them. He’s frustrated that all of these possibilities are scratched and here he is, having to balance a fine line of friendship and fake romance. And he was currently failing at both.

He tunes back into the ceremony when the announcer gets to the S names. Johnny is patiently waiting in line for his turn, standing tall and looking for his family in the crowd. Jaehyun remembers that there are a number of Johnny’s family here that he has yet to meet. Great.

Johnny walks across the stage and Jaehyun cannot see, but he smiles brightly at the audience as he receives his diploma and then continues walking to the other side of the stage. As he is about to walk back to his seat, he shoots Jaehyun a small smile and Jaehyun reciprocates. He liked Johnny’s smile, Jaehyun wondered how anyone could resist it.

The ceremony finally ends and the new graduates stand up and walk out of the area to signify the end. When Jaehyun returns to their holding area to grab his things, he tries to look above the crowd to find Johnny. In the end, the other finds him first.

“Hey, you ready to get out of dodge?” Johnny asks him, which only confused Jaehyun more.

“What?”

“Are you ready to leave? It’s just American slang.” Johnny explains. Him and Jaehyun would often have these moments and it was sometimes difficult to make the other understand how this or that term made any sort of sense.

“Yeah, I am, but I do not approve of your American slang.” Jaehyun waggles his finger at Johnny.

“But we’re in America, baby.” Johnny replies enthusiastically.

“We may be in America, but I am not American.” Jaehyun wonders what people around them think of Johnny and his unabashedness.

The two of them look out across the field of people in search for Johnny’s family. 

“Mom! Dad!” Johnny shouts above the sea of heads. It takes a few attempts, but he finally manages to gain the attention of his family and they walk towards each other, Jaehyun trailing behind Johnny.

“Johnny! Congratulations! You’re done!” He is embraced in a hug from both of his parents. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins surround the trio. Jaehyun shifts from foot to foot, debating whether or not he should insert himself into the situation.

He feels a tug on his sleeve and turns around to see Donghyuck. “It took forever to find you.” The younger states, looking over Jaehyun’s shoulder at the large family surrounding Johnny. “Who are all of these people?”

“Uh, Johnny’s family. They invited me to have dinner with them because I didn’t have any family coming.” Donghyuck glares at Jaehyun.

“And you didn’t even think of asking me? I had to invite myself?” Donghyuck responds indignantly.

“Well I wouldn’t think you’d even want to go. You had to sit out in the heat for hours watching a bunch of people you don’t know. Plus, I would have been fine with nothing to do after.”

“Yeah, right. You’re my friend Jaehyun, I want to support you even if I get sunburned.”

“I feel so honored.” Jaehyun responds, but touched at Donghyuck’s honesty.

“Jaehyun, honey, join the group and meet everyone.” Johnny’s mother had come up behind Jaehyun and laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, just a minute. I’m saying hi to my friend.” Jaehyun motions to Donghyuck who waves.

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck.” Donghyuck puts on a sweet smile that no one could possibly resist.

“Hello Donghyuck. I’m Johnny’s mother. Do you know Johnny?” She looks back to her son now playing with his younger cousins.

“Yeah, I do. We’ve met a couple times at Jaehyun’s dorm.”

“That’s very nice. I’m so glad that you came to support Jaehyun. Johnny was so worried that he wouldn’t have anyone to be with.” Jaehyun blushes as he listens to the conversation about himself between his husband’s mother and his bratty friend.

“That’s sweet that Johnny was worried.” Donghyuck says and this is when Jaehyun realizes that Donghyuck is up to something.

“Yes, but he had no need to be, we would of course take in his lovely boyfriend.” Jaehyun realizes at this point he should have zero expectations of Donghyuck believing they aren’t a thing.

Donghyuck’s smile grows wider and he looks to Jaehyun, with an “I knew it” expression. 

“Well, I should probably be going. Enjoy your afternoon.” Donghyuck bows his head sweetly to Mrs. Seo before winking at Jaehyun and walking away. Jaehyun should be expecting a call from Donghyuck this evening to hear whatever complaints the other has in store for him.

Jaehyun hesitantly walks up to Johnny as he throws his cousins around in the air while the other adults figure out transportation to the restaurant they had planned to eat at for dinner.

When Johnny sees the other has joined him, he puts down a small girl that looked about 6 years old. “Hey, how was Donghyuck?”

“He found out we’re dating.” Jaehyun said, forgetting that they had company under 20.

“Ew!!! You’re dating?” The little girl says, still at an age repulsed by romantic affection. Johnny laughs at her while Jaehyun holds back a small chuckle.

Johnny kneels down to be level with his cousin. “Layla, this is Jaehyun, my boyfriend.” Jaehyun gives a small wave and a kind smile when she looks up to Jaehyun. 

“Oh.” Is her only response and clearly uninterested, goes back to people her own age.

“Johnny! Jaehyun! Let me get a picture of you two.” Mrs. Seo holds out her phone, ready for every photo opportunity. Jaehyun can feel Johnny sigh a bit at his mom, but willingly agrees all the same. The two of them stand side by side and pose for the picture while Johnny’s mom squints at her phone screen to make sure she is focusing properly. 

“Why don’t you put an arm around him, you two look too stiff.” Mrs. Seo suggests to her son. Johnny looks to Jaehyun, asking with his eyes if it would be okay to touch him and Jaehyun nods. Not really sure if what he asked for the night before is what he actually wanted. Johnny places his arm lightly around Jaehyun’s waist that he can barely feel it and they smile once more for the camera. Mr. Seo and what Jaehyun guesses would be aunts, uncles, and grandparents watch as the photo is taken. After a few shots, Jaehyun decides to lean into Johnny and place his head on his shoulder, which causes Johnny to look down at the other with a surprised smile that Jaehyun couldn’t see.

Johnny’s mom puts her phone down and Jaehyun feels Johnny remove his arm and is sad, but also mad at himself for feeling that way because this is what he asked for and it would be weird to take it back.

“Let’s get everyone in the family now.” Johnny’s mom starts to corale the rest of the family into one configuration for a photo.

“But you have to be in it Mom!” Johnny says as she gets her phone ready once again.

“I can take it, Mrs. Seo, please let me.” Jaehyun walks up to her and offers to take the camera. She reluctantly agrees with the condition that they will switch off so he can be in some as well. “I really don’t need to be in any.” He tries to protest.

“Nonsense. I want a picture of my son and his boyfriend on their graduation. You will appreciate the memory in years to come.” She scurries to her spot as Jaehyun gets everyone in frame.

“1! 2! 3!” He yells out in preparation for the photo. He takes a number of shots, getting such a large group to smile at the same time an impossible task.

“Okay! Now you go in!” Mrs. Seo pops out of her place next to her son and instructs him to replace it. “Go, go!” When he hesitates being in the front of a family photo that was not his family. Johnny motions him forward, telling Jaehyun that it was okay and there he stands as if he were taking wedding photos that they would probably never get. Impulsively, he grabs Johnny’s hand and holds onto it tightly.

  
_ This is unfortunate _ . Jaehyun thinks to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You all took the angst with such stride! A gift to you is a slightly more Johnny centered chapter!

The large group sits around a long table in the corner of a busy restaurant, those who had not seen each other in years take the chance to talk, not paying attention to the menu laid before them asking to be read.

Johnny finds himself squashed next to his younger cousins at one end of the table. He doesn’t mind sitting next to them, but it was also a strange change of pace from normally being around 20 year olds all the time. Jaehyun sat on his other side next to his aunt, sitting quietly with his hands gripping the menu tightly as he perused the options. 

As he colors on the provided mats with Layla, his little cousin, he feels fingers brush against his elbow, commanding his attention. He looks to see a stressed Jaehyun.

“What are you ordering? I don’t know what to get,” Johnny chuckles at this question and looks at the menu, ignoring Layla’s tugs on his arm for attention.

“I haven’t even look at the menu yet. Maybe a steak or something?” From across the room you would have thought the two were conspiring murder with the serious looks on their turned down faces.

“Do you think your parents will let me pay? All of these people are going to be really expensive.” Jaehyun voices.

“Oh my god. We sound like such adults. Don’t worry too much about the price, they prepared for having to feed this many people.” Johnny supplies, not too concerned with his family paying for their meals. Jaehyun does not really look consoled, but there would be no point in trying to bring this up with his parents.

Johnny gave a sympathetic smile to the waiters as they passed out all of the drinks to the party. Once all the drinks were handed out and orders taken, his mom stood up holding out her drink.

“Can I have everyone’s attention? I would like to make a toast.” All eyes turn to the woman at the end of the table, those shorter watch squirmily. “I just wanted to say how proud I am of my son for graduating today. It was five years ago when we sent him off on a plane halfway across the country. He was a boy then, but he is a man now and a wonderful one at that.” Johnny blushes, unable to stop the smile forming on his face and emotions rush forward. “He has a career and a life ahead of him and I cannot wait to see him grow even more and continue to make me laugh. Congratulations, Johnny!” Everyone lifts up their glasses with an exclamation of  “Cheers!” and clink with those around them, accidentally making rounds twice, before taking a sip. 

Jaehyun is concentrated on a droplet of condensation slowly making its way down one his glasses when he feels a shift next to him. “Is it really a toast if there are not multiple?” He jokes and Jaehyun strains his neck to look up at the other, wondering what he wanted to say. 

“I just wanted to congratulate my boyfriend, Jaehyun, who not all of you have met yet, but when you do your life will be better.” Jaehyun tries to resist putting his hands in his face as the others laugh. “He graduated today as well after lots of hard work and late nights I was lucky enough to witness and I look forward to actually seeing what you do. I still don’t believe you are a singer.” Johnny looks down at Jaehyun with his eyebrows raised and extends a hand down to ruffle his hair. “But I am so blessed to have met you and you made this year so much better than I ever thought possible. We did it!” The group cheers again and clinks their glasses again and take another sip. 

“Why’d you do that?” Jaehyun asks when Johnny sits back down and conversation around them has resumed. 

“Well my mom congratulated me and I thought you should get some recognition too.” Johnny swallows, “But then I got sappy.” Jaehyun tries to read Johnny’s face as sincerity or sarcasm and can’t tell which it is. Johnny seems to balance on a thin line between the two at all times.

Johnny turns away to focus on his cousin once again, leaving Jaehyun on his own once again. He appreciates that no one else has made attempts to start a conversation with him, that is until someone does. 

“So you are Johnny’s boyfriend?” The woman next to him inquires. Jaehyun swallows hardly as he processes that someone is talking to him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Jaehyun.” He extends a friendly smile and she returns it with a polite one.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Teresa. I am Johnny’s aunt.” Jaehyun nods at this information, trying to think of a way to remember her name.

“I was never expecting Johnny to have a boyfriend. He seems like such a manly person.” Teresa comments. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t want to challenge that or anything. He has to sit with her throughout dinner after all, so he just looks at Johnny thinking about her comment.

“He’s very personable.” Is all Jaehyun can think to respond, which was true. Johnny allowed for a lot of people to enter his life it seemed.

“How did you meet him?” She asks, agreeing with Jaehyun’s statement.

“Uh, through a class we both had.” Jaehyun wisely decides to not tell the whole story. “What do you do?” He steers the conversation away from himself.

“I’m in administration at a middle school.” She supplies, and Jaehyun nods like he knows exactly what that entails. “What are you planning to do?”

“Well I majored in Business and Music, so I guess I’m hoping to work somewhere in the music industry, preferably as a singer, but I’ll start anywhere.” Jaehyun rattles off his perfunctory answer.

“That’s a hard industry to crack.” Jaehyun nods as Teresa takes a sip of her drink. “It’s good Johnny is pursuing a stable profession.” She continues to smile at Jaehyun while he tries to be as polite as possible while also not slashing apart every assumption she has made during the length of this conversation.

Unknowingly to neither Teresa nor Jaehyun, Johnny kept an ear open to the conversation, getting more frustrated by the second with the position his aunt, who had been known to stir up trouble, had placed Jaehyun in.

“Hey Jaehyun, Layla and I need someone to judge our drawings. Would you be able to provide your artistic eye?” Johnny motions to the stick figures cluttering the white butcher paper.

“I’m a singer, my artistic eye is actually my ear.” Jaehyun laughs, grateful to turn away from his previous conversation.

“Sorry you had to talk to her.” Johnny mutters under his breath as the food comes moments later.

The food was yummy and the drinks made it better, he was able to distract himself from adult conversations by hanging out with Johnny’s cousins drawing on the table. The check arrived and there was the expected debate over who should pay. Johnny and Jaehyun felt like little kids watching them all battle it out, not feeling in the place to intervene.

Everyone gets up from the table and makes their way to their cars, saying goodnight, looking forward to seeing everyone the next day for the full family reunion.

“Honey, Johnny can give us a ride to the hotel tonight. The rest probably want to get home. Layla was looking really tired.” Johnny’s dad prompts his wife to move along the goodbyes.

Jaehyun and Johnny hang back next to their car after saying goodnight.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Johnny’s parents climb into the back of Johnny’s car and they head off.

“I got some great pictures of the two of you.” Mrs. Seo comments as she flips through her camera roll.

“Can you send them to me, Mom?” Johnny asks from the front of the car.

“Of course, I’ll upload them on Facebook too.” Johnny rolled his eyes at that.

“Alright.” The rest of the ride consists of breaking down the ceremony and speeches. Jaehyun looks out the window as lights flash by. He was drained from hanging out with strangers all day and he just wanted to get in bed and watch TV.

When the two of them return home, there is still packing to do for the next few days they would be gone. Johnny, however, decides that he needs to lay on the bed.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Jaehyun advises as he gets his suitcase out of the closet and starts to figure out what to wear.

“Will I hate myself if I wait until tomorrow morning to pack?” Johnny asks.

“Yes.” Jaehyun takes clothes off their hangers and folds them up.

“I’m sorry you got saddled with Teresa.” Johnny turns his head in Jaehyun’s direction, but still ends up looking at the ceiling.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t that bad.” Jaehyun doesn’t really want to think about it.

“Just say you need me if she bothers you again.” Johnny flips over onto his stomach and sighs into the blanket.

“Okay.” Jaehyun agrees after a moment of silence. He bites his lip, wanting to say something but knowing he shouldn’t.

“Maybe a bath will wake me up.” Johnny gets up and walks to the bathroom. Jaehyun just stares after him, confused by the logic. His phone begins to buzz, switching his concentration.

“Hyuck?” He says as he puts the phone to his ear.

“So, what is it like living with that beautiful man?” Donghyuck cuts to the chase.

Jaehyun would retaliate with saying that Johnny was not beautiful, but even he knew that would be a lie. “It’s fine.”

“Just fine? You moved in with him after knowing him for what? Like a month? What gives?” Jaehyun doesn’t want to talk about this with Johnny right in the next room.

“It’s just,” pause, “he’s really touchy like all the time and I don’t know how to handle it.”

“This is supposed to be a problem?” Donghyuck, a very affectionate person himself, does not seem to see where Jaehyun is coming from. 

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun places a pair of pants in his suitcase and moves onto his shirts.

“Well he really seems to like you from what I can tell.” 

“How could you possibly tell that?” Jaehyun asks, baffled.

“He looks at you like you’re the world dude. No one else would laugh at your jokes that much.” Donghyuck explains, matter of factly.

“My jokes aren’t funny?”

“That’s beside the point.” 

Jaehyun heard the water from the bathtub drain and didn’t want to be caught having this conversation with Donghyuck.

“I actually have to go now. Johnny is about to get out of the bath.”

“Why were you talking to me? You should have been in the bath with him. If anything, that part of the relationship has to be pretty good.” Jaehyun blushes at the words being said through the phone. Speechless he hears Donghyuck end the phone call.

“Who was that?” Johnny asks, towel wrapped around his waist and skin glistening with a light sheen of moisture from the heat of the bath he had just taken.

“Oh, Donghyuck. He went to the ceremony, remember?”

“Oh right. Didn’t you say he found out we were ‘a thing’?” Johnny uses air quotes to signify the actual thing he was referring to.

Yeah. He wanted a debrief.” 

“Ah.” Johnny nods his head in understanding. “Well we could invite him over sometime if you want. He seemed fun.”

“Sure. He’ll probably invite himself even if we don’t anyways.” Jaehyun turned away from Johnny, who was still standing practically naked in front of him.

“Do you want to watch an episode of  _ The Office _ or something while we pack?” Johnny suggests, picking up the remote to the TV.

“That sounds good. I need some mindless entertainment about now.” Johnny smiles and puts the show on before changing into pajamas and following Jaehyun’s pattern of packing for tomorrow.

“Why do you not want affection?” Johnny asks hours later when the room is dark and the fan whirling in the corner. Jaehyun was resting on his side, freezing at the question. “Is it that you don’t like affection? Or don’t like it from me?” 

“I mean I don’t think I like it as much as you do. I don’t give it out like you do.” Jaehyun feels like these questions are minefields.

“Do you like it at all?” Johnny prods.

“Yeah. It can be nice.” Jaehyun refrains from telling him that he specifically likes it from Johnny.

“I guess I just want to know why you don’t want it from me? I’ll respect it and everything, it’s just how I show I care and if I can’t do that I need to figure out something else.” Johnny turns over and stares at Jaehyun’s back, where the shirt is stretched over his shoulder blades.

“I don’t want things to get misinterpreted. I sort of suck at doing that.” Jaehyun voices what he keeps telling himself any instance where he wants to feel the smooth of Johnny’s forearms under the pads of his fingertips among other things.

“It’s okay. I do too. But things will always get misinterpreted. Situations aren’t always black and white. We’re doing something really messy.” Jaehyun shivers when Johnny places his palm in the center of his back, applying a calming pressure.

“I know, but this is the only way I know how to do things.” Jaehyun stretches his legs out to the end of the bed, brushing briefly with Johnny’s warm legs before retracting.

They fall asleep and wake up the next morning, covers, pillows, and bodies in disarray. With their suitcases packed, and summer clothes on, they drive to pick up Johnny’s parents and navigate their way to the beach house for the reunion.

Johnny’s dad had made a list of all the things he wanted to do while his mother adorned a lovely sundress in preparation for sitting out on the sand while watching over her nieces and nephews.

“Is there anything specific you want to do?” Johnny asks Jaehyun while their parents discuss their plans in the back.

“I don’t know. I’d like to relax I guess. Haven’t done that in awhile. But otherwise I’m good with doing whatever you want to do.”

“Are you really going to be that person? Come on. Express an opinion.”

Jaehyun turns to look at Johnny. “I refuse.” Johnny cracks up, leading Jaehyun to do the same and the two are in a fit of giggles in the front seat while the parents sit in the back in confusion.

“Did someone tell a joke?” Mrs. Seo voices.

“No, Jaehyun is just naturally funny.” Johnny explains. There was something about Jaehyun’s quiet delivery of otherwise comedic gold that drove Johnny to laughter every time.

“Stop, no I’m not.” Jaehyun puts his head in his hands and wished the attention was not on him at that moment. 

“Well you’re lucky that we have arrived at our destination and can no longer continue this discussion.” Johnny pulls the car into the driveway of a compound of houses along a small street steps away from a small beach.

Jaehyun rests his head back against the seat and closes his eyes, sighing at the fact that Johnny’s parents were witnessing their antics.

The four of them step out of the car and pull their suitcases from the trunk. The sound of the car doors slamming shut notified the family inside the house of their arrival. 

“You’re here!” Layla runs out and wraps her arms around Johnny’s middle in a hug. He proceeds to lift her up into his arms and spin her around while the rest of the family says hello to Johnny’s parents.

When they move inside, those already established show Johnny, Jaehyun, and Johnny’s parents to their rooms. Johnny felt a little weird at the fact that the family just assumed he and Jaehyun would be sharing a room and a bed. Only a few years ago he was slumped in with his cousins.

“Tomorrow your older cousins will be coming in. I’m sorry they couldn’t make it to your graduation.” Johnny’s uncle mentions before leaving Johnny and Jaehyun to settle in.

“You have more family?” Jaehyun asks in surprise, eyes widening.

“Yeah, my family is pretty big.” Johnny finds a good place on the floor to open up his suitcase.

“Wow.” Jaehyun stands still for a moment, letting his mind wrap around such a large number of people all related.

*

The next morning the two of them wake up to a small body bouncing on top of them. “Auntie told me to wake you up!” She screams, poking Johnny’s sides.

Johnny grumbles and turns on his side to try to defend himself from the pokes, using Jaehyun as a shield who was still attempting to ignore what was happening.

“This small gremlin is attacking us, Jaehyun. How do we fight back.” Johnny plays along with the situation put before him.

“I’m not a gremlin.” She giggles, pausing her movements.

“She seems to be speaking some other language that I do not understand. I think our best action would be to continue sleeping and she will go away.” Johnny fake whispers into Johnny’s ear, gripping tightly to the other.

“No she won’t” Layla responds, continuing to giggle. She tries to dig her way in between Johnny and Jaehyun, eventually succeeding and lying down between them.

“I got the gremlin, Jaehyun. Now we can sleep peacefully. 

“That’s good.” Jaehyun stifles a giggle as he feels tiny feet kick into his back, fully waking him up. Layla screams in retaliation.

“What is going on in here? I heard screaming from downstairs. Johnny’s mother walks into the room to see Jaehyun about to be pushed off the edge of the bed with Johnny’s arms wrapped around Layla and Layla kicking around, screaming with intermittent giggles.

“Johnny captured me!” Layla explains, taking the opportunity to place herself as the victim.

“Only to stop you from poking me while we were trying to sleep.” Johnny replied back in a loud voice himself.

“Enough, you two. You’re going to kick poor Jaehyun off the bed.” Johnny’s mom drew attention to the man with only half of his body remaining on the mattress while the other two take up the rest.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Seo.” Jaehyun responded, embarrassed that she was seeing him after just woken up, still in bed with her son. Johnny and Layla take this to mean that he needed to be included in the battle and Johnny removes one of his arms around Layla to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Now I have both of you.” Johnny exclaims victoriously with Layla and Jaehyun secured in each arm.

“Be downstairs in two minutes or you don’t get pancakes.” Mrs. Seo threatens. 

At those words, Layla pops up, more interested in pancakes than her cousin. She scrambles up out of bed and scurries downstairs.

“Freedom at last.” Johnny sighs, releasing Jaehyun from his hold as well. Johnny curses at himself for yet again invading Jaehyun’s personal space. He doesn’t understand why he can’t just keep his hands off Jaehyun. It’s not like they can’t have a relationship otherwise. And he really didn’t want to push Jaehyun to his limits and lose him forever.

Jaehyun appeared embarrassed and disheveled, but not super phased by the touch, moreso Mrs. Seo coming into their room. Johnny decides to throw on some sweatpants and head downstairs to give Jaehyun some space.

After breakfast, everyone changes into swimsuits and heads to the water. Buckets and shovels clutched in their hands to prepare for a day of sand and sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some fun stuff in store for the next chapter and I'm so excited to share it with you soon. Also, I broke down and bought tickets to see NCT127 on their tour!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really pretty happy with this chapter. I stayed up all night writing it because it just flowed out. Let me know how you guys feel.

That evening the family is lazy from a long day in the sun and full bellies after a delicious cookout. The children and parents had left about an hour ago and Johnny and Jaehyun sat with Johnny’s older cousins around a warm fire on the beach, booze flowing freely without parental supervision.

Jaehyun had felt intimidated meeting Johnny’s parents and aunts and uncles, but nothing compared to meeting his older cousins. He felt a desperate need to look cool to them on top of being good enough for their cousin. If they were anything like Johnny, he was sure they would be very candid and not afraid to pull tricks. 

“So you’re graduated now, Johnny boy.” His oldest cousin, Amanda, comments as she takes a sip of beer.

“Yup.” Johnny nods.

“You ready for the workforce?” She asks jokingly.

“I’m already working. The job I’ve been working at over the past year agreed to hire me full time.” Amanda raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, impressive. Must be nice to not be called a disappointment.” She had always been kind of salty about dealing with the family wanting her to change her career path. “What do you have lined up Jaehyun?” She turned to Jaehyun, who had been pretty quiet other than helping out with dinner and the children.

“I have a couple places to interview at. I’m not really sure what direction I want to go though.” She nods in understanding, making the decision to not make a snide comment, even if it would all have been in good fun.

“Do you think the parents are for sure in bed now?” David, another cousin, asks looking back to the houses.

“Probably, why?” Amanda says.

David then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a joint. “Anyone interested?” He holds up the joint to the group. 

There are mumbles of interest that sound around the fire and so David gets out his lighter and takes the first hit. Jaehyun panics a little internally, wondering if this was a test or something. He didn’t regularly smoke, but had been found to participate once in a while at parties. He had yet to talk about it with Johnny. It just hadn’t really been on his mind at all recently with finals ending so undramatically and such. 

Johnny looks to him, asking with his eyes if he was alright with the situation. To which Jaehyun responds with a nod and a shrug that communicates a “why not?”.

The joint is passed around and the smoke warms from the inside while the fire warms from the outside. 

“You guys want to play a game?” Sam, the third cousin, asked. 

“I’m down.” Johnny immediately pipes up, always excited for a game. Jaehyun smiles a little at Johnny’s enthusiasm. It was interesting seeing Johnny in this context. They hadn’t really spent much time just kicking back with people their age. All of their interactions had mostly been just the two of them or performative, which isn’t necessarily the best, but what are you gonna do?

“Y’all wanna be teenagers and play truth or dare?” David suggests a game. They all laugh at that, but no matter the age, there was some strange draw to pulling out your cousins’ deepest darkest secrets. Plus, they were all high so that helped.

“Okay who wants to go first?”

“Weren’t the rules always that the youngest goes first?” Amanda pipes up, smiling at the fact that she was the oldest of the group and knew it.

“For once, I am not the youngest.” Johnny exclaims, pumping his fist until he feels Jaehyun tense a little next to him.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun says with a light punch to the other’s arm.

“So, Jaehyun, mysterious man.” Sam begins and Jaehyun feels himself heat up. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Jaehyun answers immediately, thinking that their dares would be no joke.

“What was your greatest fear as a child?” She asks with a serious tone. 

The game continues and the joint continues to be passed around, another one was lit at some point. Memories of childhood adventures are shared and dares completed. Sam dares David to sneak back into the house and switch everyone’s suitcases. He comes back and Amanda is told to go into the water. She comes back wet and wraps herself in a towel, warming back up with the use of the dwindling fire.

It is Johnny’s turn and Amanda asks him truth or dare. “Dare.” He says with confidence, ready to compete with his cousins.

“I dare you to leave a hickey on Jaehyun’s neck and tomorrow morning leave it visible for the parents.” Jaehyun’s mouth falls open and Johnny hesitates for a moment, looking to Jaehyun and then to the rest of the group who was waiting in anticipation. “We’ll avert our eyes as you go off and do the deed.” She finishes, expecting the task to be followed through. 

Johnny doesn’t know what else to do other than grab Jaehyun’s hand and walk a little farther down the beach so they can talk privately.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Johnny starts off.

But Jaehyun doesn’t want things to seem suspicious and he knows that it has to happen. “No, it’s okay. It’ll seem weird if we don’t.” Johnny nods, hands hovering around Jaehyun’s body unsure what to do as if he was 13 again on his first ever date. Jaehyun sighs and pulls Johnny closer to him.

“Should we like kiss first and then move to the hickey part?” Johnny gulps, looking into Jaehyun’s calm eyes. He was confused as to why the other was so calm, maybe it was the weed.

“That sounds good, but if we take too long they’ll think we’re having sex or something.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that. I don’t need them thinking about my sex life any more than they probably are. Family is so invasive.”

“You’re babbling.” Jaehyun interrupts.

“Right, sorry. I’ll just kiss you now.” 

“Good plan.” Jaehyun stands still, waiting for Johnny to move his head closer. 

The kiss starts out incredibly slow, Jaehyun can barely feel the other’s lips. Once Jaehyun adds a slight pressure, Johnny moves with more conviction. Jaehyun feels arms move around his waist, embracing him in a warmth that shelters him from the cool coastal air and he shivers at the temperature difference.

They had kissed once before, but this was the first they had shared privately and it was a vastly different experience. Maybe it was because of their muddled brains from the weed and alcohol or the joy of them being done with school, but Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt and it was barely a kiss. 

Johnny seems to feel similarly as he presses farther into the other, causing Jaehyun to lean back a little. Soon, the simple pressure of lips on lips is not enough for either of them and Johnny finds himself letting the kiss become a little wetter with teases of teeth and tongue. 

Jaehyun responds by placing a hand on the back of Johnny’s neck, the tips of his fingers lacing their way into the hair at the nape of his neck. Johnny is encouraged by this motion and slips his tongue fully into the other’s mouth, dancing with Jaehyun’s. Open mouthed kisses continue as they get to know each other’s lips and how they fit together.

Jaehyun would prefer not to admit how long they continued the kiss before Johnny started to move away from his mouth and to his jaw and then his upper neck. Johnny wouldn’t even be able to tell anyone how any of this lasted. It felt like seconds even if it was possibly minutes.

Johnny feels Jaehyun lean into him more as his lips move downward and he reassures the other by gladly accepting the weight. Holding the other up was something he could focus on while he tried to disassociate from the action, for Jaehyun’s sake. 

All he had to do was give Jaehyun a hickey, suck and bite on his skin for a few seconds until a mark remained. The kiss was all to just get them comfortable with this step, not an invitation for anything. 

It would be inappropriate to read Jaehyun’s response to any of this as an invitation or change of heart about the affection thing. It’s so screwed up. How far will they have to go in these few years of being together to sell this relationship? How much will doing this with such detachment destroy their ability to enter into other relationships, real ones. He wants to stop, but also doesn’t. His reasoning is jumbled. There are good and bad thoughts that come with both paths. And Johnny has already started this path, so it wouldn’t do any good to stop part way through, right? Or at least that’s the justification he uses to continue to indulge himself in the soft skin beneath his lips and the normally poised man weakening in his arms.

Johnny knows he has sucked a little too hard when he hears Jaehyun intake a breath and he lets up. There must surely be a mark at this point? He soothes the sting with a lick of his tongue and feather-light kiss before pulling away. 

Jaehyun’s eyes are bloodshot and lips chapped when they make eye contact once again. The gaze they share has changed, neither can speak. Too much had been spoken with those shared kisses.

They walk back to the group in silence to find that the fire has almost completely died out and the beer gone. Johnny wishes that he could take a shot or a hit or something right now to help soften the tumble of emotions and thoughts waterfalling through his brain. Maybe Jaehyun was right. Affection wasn’t the right thing.

“Come here, show us the damage.” Amanda prompts, too inebriated to read the strange dynamic between the couple.

Jaehyun cranes his neck to reveal a large red splotch on his neck and there are hoots and hollers that follow in response.

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should say it’s a night.” Johnny suggests, which surprises Jaehyun and the rest of the group. He was never one to put an end to the party if he could help it.

“Oh, okay.” Jaehyun says, grabbing the stray bottles while the others throw sand over the fire to extinguish it. Johnny stands up and looks out to the ocean. Trying to find an answer in the wide abyss. But there aren’t answers in the ocean, they are in the person just a foot away from him, yet to be discovered or understood.

When they get back to their room, Jaehyun rinses off in the shower before changing into his pajamas and settling under the sheets. Johnny takes his time getting ready in the hopes that Jaehyun would be asleep by the time he turned into bed himself.

He was not lucky, and sees that Jaehyun has remained awake for him. “Why didn’t you go to sleep?” He asks, Jaehyun turns to him.

“You seem kind of off. Is everything alright?” Is everything alright? Now that’s a question he cannot answer truthfully.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I think the high is just wearing off me.” Johnny explains, not entirely lying.

“Yeah, it seemed to affect you in kind of a weird way.” Jaehyun comments. It was strange realizing how much Jaehyun probably had learned about the other through his quiet observances.

“I just haven’t smoked in awhile. I’ll be fine in the morning. Let’s just go to sleep.” Jaehyun feels unsettled by Johnny’s push to drop the conversation. He was normally the one avoiding the topic. Did he do something wrong during the kiss? Had he reacted too strongly? He knew that he shouldn’t have let himself indulge in it. He thought after Johnny’s reaction to him asking for less affection that maybe he should try to be more open to it. That taking a small risk and seeing what would happen between the two of them wouldn’t be all that bad. He should have trusted his initial instincts of distancing because now everything was awkward and Johnny didn’t like him.

Jaehyun wakes up early the next morning and goes downstairs to find Mr. Seo sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee and looking out towards the water, the morning sunlight glittering against the blue of the ocean.

Normally, he would shrink back out of view to avoid conversation, but it looked really calming out there, something he desperately needed. And Johnny’s dad hadn’t jumped down his throat with questions yet. Maybe it would be okay.

So he pours himself a cup of coffee and slides open the glass door before stepping outside, drawing the attention of the other.

“Oh hello, Jaehyun. I didn’t know you were an early riser.” Mr. Seo smiles.

“I just couldn’t sleep. But I like the mornings when I can get up willingly.” Jaehyun sits down next to him, appreciating the smell of salt drifting in from the ocean.

“No one else in the family really wakes up early. It’s nice to see that someone might be able to join me once in awhile.” Jaehyun can’t see the expression on the other’s face, but he felt honored that he would say that. It meant that he did not see Jaehyun as a temporary feature in his son’s life.

“Yeah, Johnny seems to enjoy his sleep.” Jaehyun laughs and thinks to the man splayed across their bed, snoring.

“I remember trying to get him out of bed as a teenager. Impossible.” Mr. Seo reminises. “Some things don’t change, I guess.” He finishes, sipping his coffee once more.

The silence that follows is as wide as the ocean before them, but the space is taken up with the both of them recalling memories of Johnny, each holding him in a place in their hearts.

“It was always difficult for me to see him date people throughout high school. They would try to squash his personality and he would change to fit what they wanted.” Jaehyun wondered where Mr. Seo was going with this. “But he doesn’t do that with you. I can see that you give him space to breath and even if he is embarrassing, which I can attest to him being embarrassing at times, you let him. I don’t know that this is just because he’s grown up and more sure of himself, but either way, thank you for letting him be himself.” Jaehyun feels a little guilty at these words because he thinks that he has done the complete opposite, what with asking for less affection and such. He thinks back to last night after the beach and how differently Johnny was acting and wonders if that change in personality was what Mr. Seo was referring to with adapting his personality to fit with himself. 

He wanted to protect himself, but maybe he didn’t need to protect himself from Johnny. Maybe he was doing more harm than good. Maybe Johnny had proven himself to not be a temporary feature and someone he could be honest with and not have to worry that the consequences will leave him deserted, but rather even more supported. It was a scary thing to think about, but seeing Johnny hurt was hurting Jaehyun more than denying confused feelings. 

“Johnny is the kindest person I have ever met. I wish I could be like him.” Jaehyun says after all this thought.

“You don’t need to be like him, you just need to compliment him. That’s the thing I’ve learned about relationships. If you try to match too much to his personality, you’ll over-exhaust yourself and you’ll burn out. And he needs someone like yourself, someone to ground him, but also willing to see where he wants to go.” Jaehyun thinks about this concept. He had been trying to adjust to Johnny a lot and that’s what caused him to feel those ways about the affection. Maybe his response to it all was not the right approach. Just as he adapted to Johnny, he asked Johnny to adapt as well. He needed to not ask Johnny to do something he could not deliver, and at the same time respond in a way unnatural to him. He just hoped that Johnny would be feeling better when he woke up in the next few hours.

“Well I must start my day. It’s been nice having this talk with you.” Mr. Seo stands up and stretches before grabbing his empty cup and smiling at Jaehyun before making his way inside the house. Jaehyun continues to sit outside and contemplate on all these things, hoping that maybe he has a better understanding of what he needs to do.

It’s still pretty early in the morning so he decides to throw on a pair of shorts and take a run along the beach. It had been a long time since he was able to dedicate a moment for exercise, let alone exercise with such beautiful scenery. 

He makes his way back to the house about an hour later, sweat trickling down his back and calves sore from the resistance of the sand. A number of other people have woken up and are bustling around the house and he suddenly feels self conscious of the fact that he is shirtless. He had not had a second thought when he started his run because the house was silent, but did not consider those he would encounter on his return. 

Johnny is sitting at the breakfast bar with Amanda and Layla while Mrs. Seo and her sister prepare a picnic for later that afternoon. Jaehyun doesn’t know any option other than just entering the house and darting up to his room as quick as possible. Amanda, unfortunately, is not going to allow that to happen. The moment he comes through the door he encounters a wolf whistle.

“Oh boy, your boyfriend is ripped Johnny.” Amanda says, elbowing Johnny, who blushes the most Jaehyun has ever seen from the other. Jaehyun wraps his arms around his waist to cover up his exposed abdomen. Everyone looks to Jaehyun, Mrs. Seo coughs when she sees a rather large red mark on Jaehyun’s neck, but does not comment.

“Now, now, Amanda.” Teresa chides her daughter. 

“Sorry, I’ll go up and shower now.” Jaehyun apologizes with his head down and takes the stairs two at a time. 

“You’re lucky man.” Amanda pats Johnny on the back in appreciation, Johnny would normally respond with avid agreement, but it felt wrong to do so after last night. Everyone else ignores Amanda.

The family sets up camp once again on the beach, blankets strewn about with books and picnic baskets. Johnny plays volleyball with his younger cousins while Jaehyun lounges while reading a book, worn out from his morning run. The sun beats down on him, forming a glowing tan on his skin. Johnny glances over at the other once in awhile, wondering what Jaehyun is thinking. This causes him to occasionally miss the ball and a choir of complaints to follow.

At one point when he turns his attention back to Jaehyun, he notices that the blanket he had been occupying was vacant. A pinch of anxiety runs through him, wondering what had happened to him. He looks out to scan the ocean and sees a body wading into the water. Even from this distance, he can tell that it is Jaehyun and his body instantly relaxes. Johnny wants to go join him, but his mind advises against it as Jaehyun had seemed in deep reflection all day. 

His younger cousins decide to kick Johnny out of their game as is concentration is not up to par according to them. He plops down next to Amanda.

“Sit on my other side, the sun is too intense right now.” She commands, face scrunched together. He repositions and her face relaxes. “So much better. I was getting overheated.”

“You could put on a shirt or something. That might help.” He suggests.

“That would ruin my look. You of all people should know that.” She looks offended at Johnny even providing such a suggestion. “Why aren’t you frollicing in the ocean with Jaehyun?” She looks out to the man letting the waves chase him.

“I think I’ve been too much for him.” Johnny confesses, his cousin having always been the person he ended up in these conversations with.

“And distancing and squashing your personality is the solution?”

“I’m not doing that.” Johnny denies.

“Yes, you are.” Amanda had known him since he was a baby and knew when he wasn’t acting himself.

“It’s what he needs either way.”

“Don’t assume. That’s never the right move.” She says, speaking from experience.

Jaehyun moves closer to him and Johnny can’t help but admire the person before him, thinking back to the moment they shared the night before. His incredibly smooth skin and wet lips, his sharp jawline and fluffy hair.

“If you’re going to keep looking at him like a 3 course meal, I’m leaving.” Amanda grabs her hat and walks over to the kids playing volleyball.

“Hey!” Jaehyun flashes a dimpled smile to Johnny and Johnny melts. Fuck, he thinks. Jaehyun made it clear that he didn’t want feelings to happen.

“I gotta go inside. Have fun swimming!” Johnny stands up and darts back inside. Once he is safely in his room with the door locked he calls Taeyong.

“Hello?” Taeyong answers.

“I’m fucked, Taeyong. Totally fucked.” Johnny says panicked.

“Why is that?” Taeyong sighs, he knew it was only a matter of time before he would receive this call.

“I think I like Jaehyun. We kissed last night and then I saw him shirtless this morning and I don’t know what to do.”

“Why is that bad? You’re freaking married.” Taeyong wishes he had more observant friends.

“Well Jaehyun practically told me that he didn’t want anything romantic to happen between us.”

“Did he specifically tell you that, or did he tell you something else and you read it as that?” Taeyong asks.

“What’s the difference?” Taeyong face palms.

“It’s a big difference. You tend to take things to extremes. Remember when you asked an almost total stranger to marry you?” Johnny cringes.

“Well he said he didn’t want affection.”

“Did he tell you why?”

“Kind of,” Johnny thinks back to their brief conversations about it. “He said he was worried feelings would get messed up.” Taeyong nods to himself. He understood where Jaehyun was coming from, tending to misinterpret affection himself.

“That does not sound like a complete rejection to me.” Taeyong supplies.

“Then what is it? I don’t want to make an unwanted move.” Johnny runs a hand through his hair.

“You’re going to have to take a risk, but it sounds like Jaehyun might be worried about developing feelings himself and you not wanting that.” Johnny was confused as to how Jaehyun could possibly think Johnny couldn’t like him.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Just listen to me. Jaehyun doesn’t interpret affection like you do. It probably has a lot more meaning to him than it does to you.” Johnny is still confused by this.

“So what should I do?”

“Maybe tell him that you like him? Tell him what your affection means. He can’t take that whole wishy-washy what are we business?” 

“How should I tell him?”

“I don’t know man. I’m not in this relationship.” Taeyong says exasperated. “Listen. It will all work out fine, just don’t freak yourself out and do something weird. I need to go now. Enjoy your vacation.” Taeyong hangs up and Johnny sits on the bed, the phone hanging loose in his hand.

He had felt so confident about himself for such a long time. It was weird not knowing what actions to take. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Jaehyun’s voice bleeds through the wooden door.

“Uh. yeah.” Johnny unlocks the door and steps back into the room. Jaehyun’s hair is damp with salty water, a towel thrown over his shoulder. 

“Are you okay? What happened out there?” Jaehyun was referring to the very quick escape Johnny made on the beach.

“Just really had to use the bathroom.” Johnny provides the lame excuse. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows.

“Alright.” Jaehyun indulges the other for the time being. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Johnny asks, but he has an idea what it might be.

The atmosphere in the room was stifling. There was no movement and Johnny was having trouble letting himself breath.

“Well, I wanted to apologize for asking you to hold back on affection. It was unfair of me to ask you to do that. I was trying to make things easier on myself without considering that I was making things harder for you.” Johnny wasn’t expecting this confession. He was anticipating a much more heated discussion, but that wasn’t really Jaehyun.

“It’s okay. I can see why you might not have wanted it.” Johnny says, not wanting to make eye contact and instead focuses on Jaehyun’s ear.

“Johnny, look at me.” Jaehyun places his thumb and index finger on Johnny’s chin and forces him to lock eyes. “It’s not that I didn’t want it. I was afraid that you wouldn’t understand what it meant to me. I see you being just as touchy with your platonic friends and it being nothing and it doesn’t mean nothing to me. But I could have just told you that. Instead I left you in the dark and that’s not cool.” Jaehyun felt himself relax as he confessed. It was embarrassing, but the conversation he had with Mr. Seo gave him the confidence to continue, “I was worried that I would start feeling romantically toward you and read more into the actions than you meant them to.” Johnny’s interest peaked.

“So, do you? Feel romantically?” Johnny dares to ask.

“There could be something there.” Jaehyun admits. How could someone not fall for Johnny Seo? Johnny feels elation run through his body.

“Really?” He asks, just to confirm that he was interpreting the situation correctly.

“Yeah, really. I’m sorry this got all messy.” Jaehyun responds.

“I was prepared for possibility.” Johnny says, barely above a whisper. “Do you think it would be alright to kiss you? Just to see if you’re inclinations are correct?” He dares to ask.

“Yeah, as long as it’s for science.” Johnny cannot believe the other has the ability to flirt in this moment.

“Of course.” Johnny takes a step toward Jaehyun and moves his lips closer to Jaehyun’s, hands lightly grasping onto his strong arms.

But the moment is interrupted by the door slamming open and a rogue Layla entering the room. She was about to say something, but stops and instead shrieks at the position she has found her cousin in.

“Auntie!!! Johnny is kissing Jaehyun in the bedroom!” She runs downstairs and the both of them release a huge breath, not sure if they should laugh or cry or curse.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt awkward to kiss now that the moment had been broken and Layla had announced to the world what they were about to do. So they instead head downstairs, deciding to revisit the topic later that evening when they could not be interrupted by rambunctious 6 year olds.

When they head downstairs, they are met with Mrs. Seo looking at the two of them suspiciously. 

“What did you need, Mom?” Johnny asks innocently.

“We were hoping you could possibly babysit your little cousins tonight so we could go out?” Johnny could tell by the way the question was asked that this was just a courtesy and that the answer should be yes.

“Yeah, I think that’s okay.” Johnny nods.

“Good. It will only be for a few hours and they seem pretty set on watching a movie so that should be easy.” Mrs. Seo takes out a pen and pad and writes down a few notes. “Make sure they get fed and that it’s not just all junk food okay?”

“Is that all?” Johnny asks, Jaehyun had just been standing next to Johnny, a silent participant.

“Yeah. We’ll be leaving in a couple hours.” With that she heads over to the house next door, most likely to tell her brothers and sisters that their plans were on for the evening.

“Well this should be fun.” Johnny jokes.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind having to babysit. It’s been a long time since I’ve been around this much family.” Jaehyun smiles at him and Johnny can’t help but to smile back. There was still a lot that had been left unsaid between the two of them, but neither can hold back the hope that things are going to work out well.

“So, should we go back upstairs or what?” Johnny asks, unsure if they would be able to continue with where they had left off before being interrupted.

“Um, sure.” Jaehyun agrees and they quickly climb back up the stairs as if everything was moving in reverse.

“So.” Johnny starts when they are back in their room.

“So.” Jaehyun paces.

“I don’t know where to start.” 

“Me neither.” The two of them are like high school freshmen at the end of their first date, the first moment alone, unsure of what to do. “I feel so weird.”

“Me too. We were so serious before. The mood was right.” 

“Yeah. Maybe we should go back downstairs?” 

Leaving the rest of the conversation for later they go back downstairs and try to make themselves useful for the rest of the afternoon.

Evening rolls around and the older generation is about to head out, the little cousins running around rowdy waiting for the next activity.

“Hey! Hey!” Johnny yells and waves his arms around, commanding everyone’s attention, even Jaehyun’s. It wasn’t a scary yell, but you might have been scared if you ignored him. “I have two very important questions to ask the lot of you.” These words were cheerful compared to the booming voice before.

Johnny’s cousins look up to him eagerly waiting to hear these questions he was about to pose.

“First,” He walks to the TV. “Would we like to watch  _ Happy Feet _ OR  _ Cars?”  _ Johnny pulls each DVD out from behind his back as he reveals the options. They had other DVDs, but large groups of small children often needed slightly more direction in these situations than they would care to admit. “Please close your eyes and may I have hands raised for  _ Happy Feet _ ?” There are giggles that follow his animated nature of conducting such a simple task. Jaehyun watches, holding back giggles himself at the other.

“And now hands raised for  _ Cars? _ ” A couple of hands raise, but the clear winner is  _ Happy Feet,  _ which was a plus in his eyes because Jaehyun had previously mentioned he had not seen it, an unfortunate oversight. “Alright, now that that decision is out of the way, it is time for the second question.” Johnny continues very seriously, eliciting giggles from his cousins.

“Pizza OR Mac ‘N Cheese?” There was no need to have an official vote on this one as cheers erupted for the former before Johnny was able to finish the question. “Pizza it is!” He confirms and steps over the small bodies scattered on the floor to reach Jaehyun.

“Sir Jaehyun, would you mind conducting our next game while I order the pizza?” Jaehyun looks to Johnny with panic in his eyes as he had no idea what the next game.

“Of course, Sir Johnny, but what, if I may ask, is the next game?” He tries his best to continue the rouse.

“That, my kind sir, is up to you.” And Jaehyun glares at Johnny for hyping up something that he has to makeup on the spot. Johnny makes his way to the kitchen, leaving Jaehyun with a number of small children looking up at him expectantly.

“How would you guys feel about hide and seek?” Jaehyun hoped the game might tire them out to be able to sit down for dinner and the movie. Nods of agreement make their way around the group and Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief. “Wonderful.” He says, preparing himself to organize the youngsters.

“Nose goes!” One of them shouts and Jaehyun is confused. What is nose goes? All of them rush to place their index finger on the tip of their nose while Jaehyun stares at them all. “Jaehyun’s it!!!” Layla practically screams, followed by the others screaming.

“Why am I it?” Jaehyun was still confused. He didn’t realize he was playing or how he was suddenly it.

“We did nose goes and you didn’t put your finger on your nose so now you’re it.” One of them explains as if this was common knowledge, but Jaehyun decides to just go along with it and ask Johnny about it later.

“Okay, well I’m going to close my eyes and count to 30. You better be prepared for me!” Jaehyun places his hands over his eyes and hears feet scurry around him.

“I ordered the pizza.” Johnny walks back into the room to see his husband standing in the middle of the carpet with his hands over his eyes counting out loud. “What’s going on?”

“We’re playing hide and seek.” Jaehyun says before continuing to count. Johnny scans the area and sees small bodies fit into every nook and cranny of the house.

“Ah. Have fun.” Johnny laughs at the other standing still and goes back into the kitchen to prepare drinks and plates.

All of the kids were fairly easy for Jaehyun to find, though some tried to deny that they could be seen with the logic that if they could not see Jaehyun, therefore he could not see them. 

What got everyone out of their hiding spots for good was the ring of the doorbell and the arrival of the pizza. Johnny struggled to get through the jumpy children to answer the door and take the pizza. Luckily his height made it possible for him to hold the goods out of reach of the others as he walked back to the kitchen to unbox it.

“No, no, no.” He advised as tiny hands tried to grab for slices of the inviting pizza. “No one is getting any dinner until they have washed their hands and and helped set up the living room for movie night.” Johnny took on a parent voice at this and Jaehyun tried to deny that he thought it was kind of hot.

The swarm of children then rushed towards the bathroom, not considering that a line might be faster, and fought for the sink.

“Hey! One at a time will do!” Jaehyun entered the bathroom and turned the light on. Worried faces looked up at him and he realized that he must have sounded a little too harsh. “Here, let me help. Is it okay if I pick you up?” He asks the youngest one who was too short to reach the sink. The little boy nods and and Jaehyun lifts him up, the boy turning on the water and washing his hands thoroughly. After he helped one, all the others wanted to be picked up to wash their hands and so Jaehyun lifts them up one by one, water splashing all over his shirt and arms.

Once he has gotten everyone’s hands washed, he walks back into the kitchen to see that everyone has been given their first slice of pizza and are calmly waiting in the living room for the movie to start.

“Here, I saved you a space.” Johnny pats the spot next to him on the couch and he sits down, only realizing once he is sitting how snuggled in he is between Johnny and the arm rest. “Okay, are we ready to start?” His question is followed by cheers and nods as the pizza is devoured. Johnny presses play on the remote and sets it down so he is able to eat his own pizza.

“Now, you are about to witness cinematic genius. I expect you to pay close attention.” Johnny whispers to Jaehyun, but is immediately silenced by loud a “shhhhhhh,” to which Jaehyun laughs.

Jaehyun watched the movie pretty closely at Johnny’s orders while Johnny occasionally checks up on the kids to make sure that everyone is alive and happy. There are intermittent requests for more pizza, to which Johnny responds, and by a third of the way into the movie all seem full.

When he is finished with his plate, Jaehyun stands up and walks into the other room to place it in the sink before stopping by the bathroom. On his return, he decides to be bold for once and lay his arm over Johnny’s shoulders. The other turns to him, eyebrows raised, to which he responds with a soft smile.

The night wears on and Johnny finds himself with Layla resting her head in his lap, fast asleep. He runs his fingers through her hair and Jaehyun wished he could capture the moment on camera.

“That was such a weird movie.” Jaehyun says when it’s over.

“I know, right. Fantastic.” Johnny laughs, but tries to keep his voice down as there are a pile of kids sleeping on the cushions below them.

“Who would have thought to have a country penguin?” Jaehyun continues on, baffled.

“The makers of  _ Happy Feet _ .” Johnny states the obvious and Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him while still maintaining a smile.

“So should we try to move them or just let them be?” Jaehyun eyes the sleeping bodies.

“Let’s leave them here. I don’t want to wake them up. We can leave that to their parents. You want to watch something else?”

“Sure,” Johnny pulls up Netflix and they flip through their options.

“British Bake-Off?” He asks and Jaehyun nods quietly. The food looked so good and Johnny somewhat regretted suggesting watching this, but decides not to say anything because Jaehyun was currently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and was afraid that if he moved at all the attention would stop.

The food in his stomach, coupled with the creations on the screen and Jaehyun’s pets started to make Johnny sleepy. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point he dozed off and was only awoken at the sound of the front door being unlocked.

“Johnny, wake up.” Jaehyun whispers in his ear. His neck is sore from apparently resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder for what felt like only ten minutes but in reality was a full hour. “Your parents are home.” Johnny blushes when he spots his parents and aunts and uncles walk into the room to find him snuggled against his boyfriend with their children piled atop and around them.

“Sorry, I was only asleep for a little.” Johnny says to his parents.

“Don’t worry about it. I was awake.” Jaehyun pipes up and flashes a dimpled smile, messy hair flopping across his forehead.

“Thanks for watching them, we had a lot of fun at dinner.” Johnny’s aunt says, lifting up her child and somehow keeping them still asleep.

Both Johnny and Jaehyun stand up, cleaning up the remaining mess in the living room and kitchen as the children are collected.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Jaehyun asks Johnny, who was obviously still drowsy.

“Yeah, I feel so old. It’s not even that late.” He complains.

“Come on, old man. You’ll survive.” Jaehyun says and guides him up the stairs.

Once upstairs, they brush their teeth and climb into bed, not much conversation plays between them.

Johnny looks up at the ceiling, contemplating if he should voice the question on the tip of his tongue.

“Hey Jaehyun?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun turns his head to the other.

“Would you mind...playing with my hair again like you were when we were watching TV? It was helping me fall asleep.” Johnny feels a blush grow on his cheeks and he can’t think of a week where he has blushed more than he has while on this trip.

Jaehyun smiles. “Sure, come over here.” He pats his chest before reaching out his arms and Johnny hesitantly scoots toward the other, placing his head lightly on his chest.

“This okay?” He tries to look at Jaehyun’s face, but is unable to in this position.

“Yeah. Lemme know if you want me to stop.” Jaehyun says before running his slender fingers through Johnny’s hair. Johnny feels tingles run down his spine and tries not to shiver.

The two lay like that for a long time until Jaehyun hears quiet snores from Johnny and slows his movements. He felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I got to see NCT and they were amazing. My friend was handed one of those signed balls from both Donghyuck and Taeil, the sun and moon. I'm so sad I was too far away to get one. If you want to talk about the concert or anything at all, hit me up @jhopesairplaneshoes on tumblr. I will happily tell you all the amazing things! This is just a sweet chapter. I've been incredibly busy with so many things that I haven't even be able to touch this fic until today, but they are all really good things! Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile! Sorry for the long wait, everything has been super crazy for me. I hope you enjoy!

The next morning the two of them wake up to light streaming in through the curtains they forgot to close the night before.

A good night’s rest has made the both of them feel refreshed in more ways than one as there are no words uttered between them and the two curl back into each other.

“We leave tomorrow.” Johnny states, remembering what day it was.

“And then back to the real world.” Jaehyun replies sadly.

“I thought you were excited to start working on your music with that guy and checking out those internship opportunities?” Johnny asks with confusion.

“I am, but I think I’ll feel kind of lonely.” He sees the hurt in Johnny’s eyes and begins to rephrase.

“What I mean is that it’ll be a new routine to get used to and that’s always a bit lonely. Seeing you at the end of the day will definitely help with the social drain of the other part of the day.”

“Good save.” Johnny teases.

“I try.” Jaehyun flashes a signature smile at the large man curled around him.

“So should we eventually get out of bed and enjoy the last day of vacation?” Jaehyun suggests, making moves to extricate themselves from the bed.

“Why don’t we wait a few more minutes?” Johnny snuggles back in.

A moment later there is a knock on the door and Johnny’s mom enters with a tray laden with breakfast goodies.

“As a thank you to the both of you for babysitting last night, here is a treat!” She sets the tray down on the bed and eyes their positioning, smiling brightly but not making any comment.

“Thanks, Mom. This is so sweet of you!” Johnny says as he readjusts to accomodate for the tray.

“Of course! Don’t forget about our goodbye dinner tonight.” Mrs. Seo leaves and the two are left to themselves.

“Do we have to do anything for the dinner?” Jaehyun asks, grabbing a glass of juice.

“Nah. We’re off the hook, just have to show up.” Johnny shoves a muffin into his face. “My mom has been so nice because of you being here. I can’t remember the last time she made breakfast in bed.”

“Well you’re welcome.” Jaehyun chuckles as Johnny playfully shoves him lightly.

 

That evening it feels almost identical to the first night there. The grill is working hard cooking food for dozens of people as the younger cousins run around and the parents move between the kitchen and the outside, setting tables and unwrapping dishes prepared earlier that day.

Johnny and Jaehyun sit back with a beer each watching the sunset.

“Thanks for convincing me to come to this. I had a really nice time.” Jaehyun smiles at Johnny and takes a sip.

“Thank you for coming. It made it all the more fun for me.” Johnny grins back. 

The other cousins their age are also sitting around them, but the group conversation falls away as they smile at each other. The two of them had seen each other in the most vulnerable situations without even really knowing each other. An implicit trust and comfort was between the two, and yet they didn’t really know how to interact on a level that was just for them. It had always been to further their relationship for the people around them.

It was a strange situation to be in to feel like you could trust your life with someone and live with them, but worry about holding their hand simply because you want to hold their hand. Without being aware of the other people around. 

Everything about their relationship had been done backwards and they don’t exactly tell you how to ask out your husband for the first time. Or wonder if it’s alright to want cuddles but you know the other’s nightly routine down to how long they brush their teeth.

It was a bittersweet feeling. All the milestones to celebrate your love had already been done in a loveless light, so now what are you supposed to do? And as much as it was a lie to others at the beginning, it will continue being a lie as you try to navigate all these feelings. People think you were already in love so wouldn’t it be weird for them to see you fall in love again? It’s a wonderful thing to know that you won’t have a loveless relationship, but at what point will your marriage be an honest representation of your feelings. 

These thoughts, feelings, and questions have plagued the both of them since they entered into this strange agreement. It was beginning to feel tiring and repetitive to concern themselves so much when they had originally told themselves they would just go with the flow and see what happens. But it was impossible to shut out these concerns when a small glance seems to hit like a shot of vodka would on an empty stomach.

“Johnny, Jaehyun! Snap out of whatever lovefest the two of you are having. You have plenty of time for that on your own time.” Amanda snapped her fingers, trying to get their attention.

Jaehyun clears his throat and Johnny blushes slightly. “What is it?” Johnny asks.

“It’s time to eat now.” She says before standing up and walking to grab a plate of food. The two of them follow behind with the rest of the cousins, not making eye contact and trying to come back to the real world.

They eat and drink throughout the night, avoiding unpleasant family and prying questions that still seem to reach them even after so many days of family. 

There are toasts and fireworks before everyone turns in, wanting an early night to anticipate the early morning the next day.

“It was so wonderful that you were able to come.” Mrs. Seo gives Jaehyun a big hug as they say their goodbyes at the airport. The four of them had left the vacation home early that morning before anyone else to drive Johnny’s parents to the airport.

“I had a nice time. Thank you for inviting me.” Jaehyun responds, flashing his dimpled smile that could make anyone do anything for him. She hugs her son right after, not breaking her hold until her husband intervened.

“We need to go now so we don’t miss our flight.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t know the next time we’ll get to see our son and I want to make this last moment last.” She shoos away her husband’s hand.

“I’ll try to come visit before too long.” Johnny reassures her.

“And maybe we’ll see a ring on your finger?” She whispers into her son’s ear and his eyebrows raise, glad that no one else heard her.

“Mom!” He exclaims, pulling away.

“Just a thought.” She says, putting up her hands.

“The security line is getting longer, honey.” Mr. Seo turns to the entrance to the terminal in worry.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” She picks up her bag and gives one final kiss on the cheek to both her son and his boyfriend before walking in the other direction.

Johnny and Jaehyun stand and watch for a few minutes to see their parents enter the line for security before walking back to the car.

 

“And then there were two.” Johnny comments once they settle into the car.

“Yeah, it feels so quiet.”

“I think all I want to do right now is have a boring night at home.” Johnny exits the parking lot and makes their way back to their apartment.

“Same. Should we grab some food to go before getting home? I don’t think there is anything there.” Jaehyun suggests.

“Sounds good.” He pulls onto the freeway and make their way through the heavy traffic in the direction of their home.

The entire day was a nice return to normalcy in that the both of them were distracted with tasks that did not require them to think about the strange limbo their relationship was in. It was clear that they liked each other, but hadn’t had an opportunity to actually talk about anything in the vacation haze. There was also the question of things would change when they returned home and to work and didn’t have the comments from family encouraging them to act in ways that they wouldn’t dare to when alone. And going home wasn’t even totally going back to normalcy because there weren’t any classes to attend. They were starting new lives in more ways than one and that was bound to change things.

Their relationship would be the only thing to hold onto and that wasn’t even reliable. It was all untethered and scary. It didn’t feel like the right time to rock the boat on the relationship stuff at this moment. So they didn’t.

They decide to ignore and fall back into the routine they knew of, remaining in that blurred area of platonic and romantic. The questions and feelings were still, but it was for their sanity to not let them fall further into that world with everything else so different.

  
  


“Hey, I’m home!” Johnny calls out when he enters the apartment one evening a week after their return from the family reunion.

“Hi. How was it?” Jaehyun asks, referring to Johnny’s day at work. The week before had been all training and this was his first day truly on the job.

“Tiring. It’s really exhausting pretending you know what you’re doing.” Johnny puts his bag down and grabs a soda from the fridge.

“I’m sure you’re doing fine.” Jaehyun consoles, checking the dish that was cooking in the oven. “Dinner will be ready in a few.”

“Thanks for cooking. How did your interview today go?” Johnny asks, resting against the counter.

“Alright, I guess. You never really know. I’d really like a job though. My side projects aren’t going to help that much moneywise.” Jaehyun sighs.

“You’ve had three interviews over the past week. You’ll get something.” Johnny reassures.

They sit down for dinner, putting on a light show and munching quietly. After that they scroll through the internet before eventually getting ready for bed and going to sleep.

There was an unspoken agreement to revisit everything that happened on the beach at a later undecided date. What should have been just a week to readjust to their new schedules turned into over a month of routine that consisted of respecting each other’s space more comparable to closeted college roommates rather than a married couple. It stuck to their original plan, but ultimately put every aspect of their relationship on hold. That is, until they were forced to face things with the arrival of a link to a photo gallery from Johnny’s mother.

 

“Hey Jaehyun, my mom sent a link to a bunch of photos from the reunion. Wanna come see?”

“Sure.” Jaehyun gets up from his seat at the desk and plops down next to Johnny on the couch. It was a Sunday afternoon, the both of them hanging onto the last few hours of freedom before entering the work week once again the next day.

Johnny clicks on the link and began flipping through the photos. Someone had been very camera happy. There were photos of absolutely everything, from food to candid beach shots. “Wow, my mom outdid herself.” Johnny comments.

It was nice looking back on the vacation. The kids were cute and it was nice to see everyone so happy and relaxed. The most fun was pointing out the terrible facial expressions of those in the background of photos that were totally unaware they were being taken.

What they did not expect was an entire section that appeared to be dedicated just to them. They flip through photos upon photos of them helping cook and take care of the kids and at the beach and enjoying the sunset. As they flip through both hold their breath and flip through those photos faster than the others.

It was a reminder of everything that went down during that trip to see photos of them smiling and laughing and holding hands and even a couple pecks on the cheek. They had not let themselves go since then, being afraid of unleashing more than they were ready for.

Johnny pauses on the last photo of them. It was one sitting back with their hands intertwined, looking at each other with a relaxed expression. The sun casting a marvelous glow on their dewy skin. The tension wasn’t in that moment. 

“That was a nice day.” Jaehyun pipes up. Johnny discreetly moves a little closer to Jaehyun on the couch.

“Yeah, it was. We should go to the beach again sometime.” Johnny suggests. They really hadn’t gone out at all since that trip, being too caught up in everything else.

“That’d be nice.” Jaehyun smiles at Johnny and it is the same kind as the one captured in the photo displayed on the screen balanced between them.

While nothing was talked about, that same spark that they had been avoiding for weeks returned. It was enough for the both of them to be a bit more daring.

Daring being sitting with legs pressed against each other on the couch and hands brushing as they cooked in the kitchen and spooning in the night to become a regular occurrence. 

It was a bit ironic that the tense feelings between the two of them didn’t go away. Only to be replaced by one of a different nature. Work became something to get through as quick as possible to be able to see each other each evening. They rarely went to hang out with friends, only lurking on group chats and never actually responded to the proposed meetups. 

 

It was a warm September day when they were met with an intervention in the form of Taeyong.

“I’ve been trying and trying to contact you for weeks but you’re always too busy to talk.” Taeyong says after Johnny answers the door to a Taeyong carrying a grocery bag. Taeyong enters and sets the grocery bag on the kitchen counter, taking items out one by one, clearly about to prepare food for them.

“Sorry, I’ve just been super busy with work and stuff.” It was only half a lie. Work had kept him busy, but also he just really enjoyed being with Jaehyun even though nothing ever really happened.

“No excuses. I’m your best friend and the last interaction with you where we had an actual conversation was that time you called me in a panic about Jaehyun. Do you know how that makes me feel? I’ve been wondering what’s been going on with the two of you for ages. Are you guys going on dates?” Taeyong talks speedily.

“We haven’t really talked about the trip at all. We spend time together though.”

“My god. Why are you torturing yourself? Just ask him out already. You’ve kissed. You’re married may I remind you.” Taeyong looks at his friend with exasperation.

“I don’t know. We just haven’t really talked about it at all. Like he said he had feelings for me and I told him the same. But then the trip ended and it just felt like everything had happened in a dream or something and we didn’t know how to continue with everything else in our lives changing so much. It just felt easier to not.”

“And flirting around the issue like horny teenagers is easier than just moving on with your life?” Johnny flushed in embarrassment at the comparison.

“But what will everyone think?”

“When have you cared what everyone thinks? You’re Johnny Seo. You have very rarely been concerned with how people view you.”

“I know, but it’s not just me right now. I feel like Jaehyun might be concerned. We’ve had issues about it in the past. I don’t want to push him on anything.”

“All I’m saying is ask him out. Okay? Stop beating around the bush. Maybe you need to stop worrying about talking about all this stuff and just act on it and things will fall into place.” Taeyong started to busy himself in the kitchen. “Now, I am going to make us stew and we are going to catch up. Then we will devise a plan for you to ask Jaehyun out like a man and maybe one day you will not have to lie about your marriage.” Johnny feels intimidated by Taeyong, but is grateful for the push.

 

“Maybe I could ask him out when we go to the beach next weekend.” Johnny suggests as they sit and eat.

“You’re going to the beach?” Taeyong asks.

“Yeah. We decided to after seeing the photos from the reunion my mom sent.”

“Johnny, that’s basically a date.” Taeyong remarks.

“Well it wasn’t exactly specified as a date so I don’t want to presume.”

“Well then yeah that sounds like a good idea. Make it official. You guys are so wishy washy on everything you really need something to ground you.”

“I know. I am tired of not knowing, it’s just scary to think of knowing and it not being something I wanna know if that makes sense.”

“Yeah it does, but is it really better to just be stuck in not knowing. Ignorance is bliss but only for so long.”

“Okay. I’m going to ask him out next weekend at the beach.”

“Good.”

  
  


Johnny and Jaehyun drove to the beach the next Saturday and laid out their towels on the hot sand before going into the water for a quick dip and laying back down to dry off. When the afternoon starts to wrap up, they head to a cafe and grab a bit to eat before returning to the water for the sunset.

It was a nice day. One that was not really filled with conversation, but pleasant nonetheless. Johnny was thinking back to his plan with Taeyong while Jaehyun enjoyed his ice cream. Johnny wasn’t really sure why this was so nerve wracking they were both aware of all the things that happened between them and romantic feelings were undeniable. 

Still, he was unsure if Jaehyun would make the decision to cease all romantic ties with him for the possibility of things turning sour to a degree you could never return back from. Jaehyun was far more sensible with Johnny and it would not surprise him if that were to be his decision. Nevertheless, he had to at least try.

“Jaehyun.” He begins.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun looks to Johnny.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Johnny’s normal confidence was gone and he felt very shy.

“Shoot.” Jaehyun was all easy going at this moment. The epitome of cool.

“Well, I feel like we’ve really been skirting around the issue. But,” Johnny pauses and takes a breath before letting out his question. “I was wondering if we could go on a date sometime?” He doesn’t look Jaehyun directly in the eyes when he asks, expecting some long conversation about it and all the ramifications it could possibly have with the two of them actively pursuing something romantic when this was primarily a business sort of partnership.

Jaehyun takes a moment to think before asking in confusion. “Wasn’t this a date?”

“It was?” Johnny tries to put the pieces together. Wasn’t this just hanging out?

“Yeah. We’re eating ice cream on the beach as the fucking sun sets. Is this not a date?” Jaehyun points out.

“Oh, well would you maybe wanna go on another date after this?” Johnny asks, rephrasing his question, feeling a little ridiculous.

Instead of responding with words, Jaehyun reaches over and plants his lips on Johnny. Johnny does not know what to do. He would never have expected something so rash from Jaehyun after previously needing everything else to be carefully thought out.

“Is that a yes?” Johnny asks once Jaehyun removes his lips.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun responds, smiling before going back to his ice cream.

“Alrighty then.” Johnny picks up his own ice cream with shaking hands and tries to slow down his heart rate.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few months since that evening on the beach. It had been a long, careful, and winding road to the present, but it had been the right way to go. Johnny and Jaehyun began going on dates, the both of them being aware they were dates finally. 

The first official date after the beach didn’t feel too much different to every other outing they had been on except for the fact that the evening ended with a drawn out kiss before the both of them headed to bed, which was sort of unconventionally the same bed.

A few weeks later they find themselves clumsily making their way through their apartment after having gone to see a movie at the theater. The majority of the movie was spent sneaking glances, kisses, and touches. Enough so to make the drive home a hurried one and the walk up to the apartment even more. 

Johnny closes the door and wraps his arms around Jaehyun, pulling the other into a kiss. The build up to it had been so drawn out that there was no need to waste time with caresses or flutters of touches.

Jaehyun cups Johnny’s cheeks with his hands, fingers finding their way behind his ears, thumbs resting on cheekbones, and arms tucked into his sides as Johnny leans over him with his arms secured tightly around his waist. 

Their lips become sore from the pressure of the kiss and tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths messily, trying to get a good angle but at the same time not wanting there to be even a millimeter of space between their bodies. 

Jaehyun begins to walk backwards, pulling Johnny along with him through their living room and into their bedroom, brushing against the doorframe along the way. Johnny smiles when Jaehyun trips on the edge of the blanket and falls back onto the bed. That is until Jaehyun grabs ahold of Johnny’s collar and drags him on top of him. 

Johnny sighs as he lays on top of Jaehyun, lacing his fingers through Jaehyun’s above his head and continuing their exploration of each other’s mouths. Jaehyun spreads his legs slightly to allow for Johnny to slot his own in between. Johnny breaks away for a moment to hastily remove his jacket before returning to Jaehyun’s lips; this time placing his hands in between them to start undoing the buttons of Jaehyun’s shirt. 

Their lips were quite numb at this point and yet they didn't stop. This was not their first time making out, but it was the first time they had no intention of stopping at making out. When they officially began dating, they agreed to go slow, every date before ending in a prolonged kiss or light making out. But now they had officially been dating for over a month and couldn't hold out any longer. 

Once Jaehyun’s shirt is almost entirely unbuttoned, Johnny moves his lips lower, grazing over his neck and collarbone before trailing downward even farther with feather light kisses. Jaehyun’s muscles tense as Johnny moves lower, showing hints of his highly toned abs with each intake of breath. Jaehyun’s shirt lays fully open and Johnny places his warm hands on Jaehyun’s sides, coming back up to Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun was anticipating to lock lips again, but is left surprised when instead Johnny places a tender kiss on his forehead. 

Johnny pulls back and stares down at Jaehyun, who frowns. “What are you looking at?” He asks. 

“My beautiful husband.” Johnny says with a grin. Jaehyun makes a bit of a wrenching noise. 

“Could you be more sappy?”

“I could. Would you like to see?” Johnny’s smile grows wider. 

“I would prefer for you to continue kissing me.” Jaehyun lifts his head up to try to put their lips together again, but Johnny avoids. 

“Jaehyun, love of my life. Would you do me the honor..” Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, unsure of what to expect. They had been skirting around the love word for awhile now. “of repositioning yourself with your head on the pillow so I don’t have to hang off the bed.”

Jaehyun shoves Johnny off him. “You’re unbelievable. You know that, right?”

Johnny laughs, “yes, I'm aware.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but repositions, removing his shirt and shoes in the process. 

“Can we continue now?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Just let me do just one thing.” Johnny holds his finger up before moving his hands to Jaehyun’s belt and undoing it with one swift motion. “Now that's better.” 

Johnny lays back on top of Jaehyun and they lock lips once again. Johnny was about to suck a bruise onto Jaehyun’s neck when he feels the world turn as Jaehyun grabs ahold of Johnny’s shoulders and switches their positions, moving his lips to Johnny’s neck instead. 

Johnny’s surprise releases a moan from his mouth that brings a bright pink to his cheeks and a smirk from Jaehyun as his tongue drags from his earlobe down to just under the collar of Johnny’s shirt. Johnny feels down Jaehyun’s body, trying to find a place to rest his hands as Jaehyun sends shivers throughout his partner’s body. He finally stops once his hands have slipped into Jaehyun’s back pockets, hoping the placement will bring some balance back to their situation and also bring Johnny some fun as he lightly squeezes Jaehyun’s ass. 

On one particularly sharp squeeze, Jaehyun bites down in response and Johnny curses at himself as he moans again. 

“What was that?” Jaehyun asks. 

“I said, fuck that feels good.” 

“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again.”

“You’re evil.”

“No, I’m in love.” Johnny stares into Jaehyun’s eyes for a moment, waiting for the other to blush before giving another squeeze to his ass and taking control of the situation once more. 

Jaehyun gives in and rests his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck as Johnny starts grinding their crotches together. Jaehyun sighs out a muttering of words, at which point Johnny pauses. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.” Johnny says innocently. 

“I said, fuck that feels good.”

“Ah, okay. Take off your pants then.”

 

After that night they started being more open about their relationship with their friends, although only Taeyong knew of their marriage. Luckily no one from Immigration bothered them about any of it and the two were allowed to experience life as romantic partners at their own pace. 

They weren’t allowed the giddiness of waiting a week to see each other or spending the night at the other’s place. Their marriage and living situation had left out those opportunities new love presents, but at the same time it allowed for the logistically stresses to not be what broke their relationship. All of that was already figured out and that was nice.

Johnny had already gotten a promotion at his job and Jaehyun was lucky enough to be accepted for the internship he had wanted the most. It seemed as if everything had fallen into place. Except one thing. As much as their relationship felt very real to them, it was all a facade to everyone around them.

So that led to Johnny at the jewelry store after 3 months of real dating looking for the perfect ring to ask Jaehyun properly in marriage. They did it legally last time, but this time it would be for the right reasons. He was positive Jaehyun was the man for him and he thought Jaehyun deserved the real thing.

Unbeknownst to Johnny, Jaehyun was doing the same across town. They had plans to visit Johnny’s family for Christmas and he thought Johnny would appreciate being able to celebrate with them. 

 

“Hey, that's my shirt. Why are you packing it in your suitcase?” Jaehyun eyes Johnny from across the bed as they pack for their trip to Chicago. 

“What's yours is mine.” Johnny says, continuing to place the shirt into his bag. 

“If that's how you want to play it, I think I'll take this jacket of yours.” Jaehyun grabs the jacket that was lying on the bed, clearly something that Johnny was preparing to take. 

“Hey, I was gonna wear that on the plane!”

“Sucks for you.” Jaehyun tucks it away into his suitcase unphased. 

 

Jaehyun sits reading on the plane while Johnny rests his head on his shoulder, completely knocked out and snoring lightly. Luckily, his snoring wasn't being too obnoxious or the person across the aisle would be sending them even more death glares than they already were at the sight of two men being friendly with each other. 

“Johnny! Jaehyun!” As they walk out of the terminal they spot a small woman jumping up and down, shouting out their names. They power walk toward her, parting the busy holiday crowds to reach her. 

“Mom!” Johnny pulls her in for a hug before moving to his dad who was standing a little behind, out of the fray. 

“Did you have a nice flight?” She asks as she pulls Jaehyun in for a hug as well. 

“It was alright. You know how holidays are at the airport.” Johnny says, trying to convince his dad that he can carry his own bag. 

“Well it's wonderful to see you. Let's go get your bags.” Johnny’s mom says, holding onto Jaehyun’s arm as she walks in the direction of the baggage claim. 

  
  
  


The next few days are enjoyable despite the ever growing nervousness from the both of them about a certain question they wanted to ask. Their stay was to last through New Year’s Eve and they had coincidentally both decided that was the perfect evening to ask. Christmas passes with a beautifully snowy day to play around in with friends and family. And then they arrive to the big day. 

The Chicago weather made it too cold to enjoy fireworks the same way one would in California, but that evening they bundled up and headed to a family friend’s house that was having a party closer to the city. At the party, Johnny downs a glass of champagne to calm the butterflies in his stomach, Jaehyun taking the opposite approach and not drinking at all. 

Jaehyun could feel the ring he bought pressing on his hip as it rested inside his pants pocket. He kept an eye on Johnny’s parents, trying to figure out the best opportunity to ask, wanting to make sure they were there. He could barely hold a conversation as he continually analyzed the layout of the room while at the same time glancing at the clock as it ticked later and later. 

Johnny was on his fourth glass of champagne, slowly getting tipsier, resulting in his already clumsy self get clumsier. He had to ask soon or he wouldn't have enough of his wits about him to ask Jaehyun. Things were already not ideal. Maybe it would be better to ask at a different time. 

But then he makes a move he shouldn't when he pulls his phone out of his pocket and the ring slips out and falls on the floor. Jaehyun had been glued to Johnny’s side, noticing how much he had been drinking, but just figuring he was wanting to enjoy himself. 

When the ring clinks to the floor, Johnny panics and starts searching around on the ground in haste. 

“Hey babe, what are you looking for?” Jaehyun asks, squatting down hoping they weren't drawing too much attention to themselves. 

“Nothing, nothing!” Johnny tries pushing Jaehyun away for him. 

“No, I can help.” Jaehyun puts his glass down and kneels to the floor next to Johnny. 

“Why don’t you go find my mom. I think she was looking for you.”

“Johnny, that doesn't make any sense. We just talked to her a few minutes ago. What's wrong?” Jaehyun is confused as to why Johnny is so panicked, then out of the corner of his eye he spots a gold glint from under a chair and reaches towards it. 

He only has a moment to observe what he has identified as a ring before Johnny snatches it out of his hand. 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Johnny announces before dodging out of the room, leaving Jaehyun kneeling in the corner of the room alone. He sits there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened. It was clearly a ring that Johnny had been looking for and it wasn't their wedding band. It was a lot fancier encrusted with stones. Was Johnny also planning to pop the question tonight? Were they really that in sync? Jaehyun decides he needs to go find Johnny. 

“Johnny, are you okay?” He knocks on the door to the bathroom, pressing his ear to the door to see if he was even in there. No response. As he turns away he hears slight mumbling behind one of the bedroom doors. 

“Mom, I messed up. He saw the ring and now the surprise is ruined. I drank too much and got too clumsy. Jaehyun stands out of the way and listens to the conversation. He knows that he probably shouldn't listen, but he couldn't help himself. The conversation was about him at least. 

“You didn't mess up Johnny. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now why don't you rest a moment and collect yourself before going out and finding him. He's probably worried about you.” Mrs. See comforts her son, trying her best to not say anything about the other ring she knew about in Jaehyun’s own possession. “Now I'm going to leave you and if you don't come back out in ten minutes I'm dragging you out.”

Johnny nods and she leaves, closing the door as she does so and smiling at Jaehyun, clearly not surprised at his presence. Jaehyun, on the other hand is surprised at how sneaky Mrs. Seo was about the entire situation. She had known about both of their plans and hadn't said a word?

“Why don't you go in now?” She prompts Jaehyun before leaving the two of them alone. 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun asks tentatively sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Sorry about earlier, I've just been drinking too much.” Johnny wipes his eyes on the backs of his hands. 

“It's okay. But um, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Jaehyun gulps and Johnny looks up. 

“You did?” Johnny looked so small and lovable at that moment. Jaehyun could not contain his smile. 

“Yeah. This isn't really how I wanted to do it, but I don't really think we will ever be able to do anything how we want to at this point.” 

“What is it?” Johnny raises his eyebrows. 

“Well,” Jaehyun pulls out the ring from his pocket and grabs Johnny's hand. “I was actually wondering if you would do me the honor of” johnny’s eyes widen realizing what was happening. 

“WAIT!” Johnny waves his hands in front of Jaehyun to stop him. He then pulls out the ring from his own pocket. “I was gonna ask.” Jaehyun laughs. 

“Too late. You already asked the first time. It's my turn now and I beat you to it.” Jaehyun is giddy at this point, grabbing johnny’s hand once again and placing it on his thigh. He takes a deep breath and starts again. “As I was trying to say. Johnny Seo, would you do me the honor of marrying me? For real this time.” 

Johnny blushed, embarrassed but also feeling so so loved at this moment. “Yeah, I guess.” He says giggling. 

“Good, can I put this on you?” Jaehyun holds up the ring he bought. 

“Yes, but first.” Johnny plants his lips on Jaehyun’s. His cheeks still slightly damp from crying earlier. At that moment, johnny’s mom opens the door and comes in clapping. She had been listening in the entire time. She goes over to them and hugs them both, so excited to finally have Jaehyun as her son and get to plan a wedding. 

“Oh this is so wonderful! We have a few more days with you here. We can start planning everything!” She plants kisses on both of their cheeks. 

“Mom! Were you listening?”

“Of course I was. You think I would miss this? Now put on those rings.” She prompts them to put their new engagement rings on each other before standing up more confidently. A weight had been lifted off their shoulders. 

Mrs. Seo pushes them out of the room and gathers everyone into the living room and placing glasses in their hands before calling a toast to announce their engagement. 


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny and Jaehyun made the journey back to their home in California a few days later. Since the engagement there had not been a moment of relaxation as family and friends visited throughout their remaining days in Chicago, congratulating them and wanting to know the most intimate aspects of their relationship. It was most definitely invasive, but that was family.

Mrs. Seo was busy building pinterest boards and researching venues; pestering the two of them with questions at every new discovery. They now had a group chat between the three of them (Johnny’s father graciously abstaining from being included). When the two of them landed from their plane ride, their phones were both filled with dozens of messages linking various wedding things like palettes and tailors and flowers.

They had yet to say anything to their friends in California, but that silence would not last soon as one of Johnny’s friends that Jaehyun had met on their first “date” was holding a get together to celebrate his new job.

With all that was going on there was still the elephant in the room that was the fact that Johnny and Jaehyun were already technically married. Zero privacy in Johnny’s childhood home had not given them the opportunity to discuss it and it was a concern that hung between the two of them with every wedding thing brought up. 

They knew it wouldn’t really be a problem in terms of having a ceremony and everything; couples had multiple ceremonies all the time. What worried them was Mrs. Seo’s curiosity and thuroughness getting the better of her to result in her finding out about it all unexpectedly and getting her hurt and their cover blown. They had committed a felony after all even if it was true now that their relationship was legitimate. 

As they pull into their parking space at their apartment complex, Jaehyun thinks back to all those months ago when he first moved in with Johnny. When he was constantly filled with doubt about the entire situation and worried what kind of person Johnny was and what Johnny thought of him. Now, he didn’t have any of those concerns. This was coming home to him. And while they wouldn’t live in that tiny apartment forever, it would most certainly be sad to move on from it one day. It held the most changing moments of his life and he had never quite understood someone’s attachment to a living space until now.

“It feels kind of weird to have to just go on living our life after all of that.” Johnny states, pulling up the emergency brake and getting out of the car. It was so so nice being back in the warm embrace that was LA winters after the chill of Chicago. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever have to be in the calm for very long if we consider the rest of our relationship.” Jaehyun laughed.

“I guess we have always managed to make it more exciting before it got boring.” Johnny agreed, which put an inkling of doubt that made him wonder if they would be happy if things were to get boring. The last time they just fell into a routine was when they were denying their feelings about each other and that he would not define as a particularly positive thing. “Maybe as we grow old we’ll learn to appreciate the calm.” He thought out loud, daydreaming about growing old with the man standing across from him handling a large suitcase.

“A little help here?” Jaehyun motioned to the other suitcase still in the car and begins the climb up the stairs to their apartment. 

-

It’s honestly painful going back to work after such an emotional vacation. There was not really an opportunity for the two of them to just enjoy being engaged. But that just seemed to be how their relationship worked. There would be another chance where things didn’t have to be all business, but also Jaehyun figured it was probably good that they already had that working married life thing down. One less thing to struggle through.

When the next weekend rolled around the two of them got ready for Ten’s party. 

“Johnny! Help me.” Jaehyun whined from inside the bedroom as he stared at his clothes. Ten was notorious for always having very fashionable parties and honestly Jaehyun would prefer to just wear jeans and a t-shirt, but he knew that he should at least try to look nice for Johnny’s sake.

Johnny exited the bathroom and put together a look for him before returning to the bathroom to finish up his hair. Jaehyun put the chosen look on and joined him before they were about to head out the door.

“Oh wait! We can’t forget the rings.” Jaehyun pointed to the rings they were about to leave behind on the bathroom counter. Tonight was the night they were going to tell all of their friends that they were getting engaged and then they would be one step closer to their relationship not being a total lie and finally getting to wear their wedding rings with pride instead of shame and not concern themselves with who would see.

The party is pretty laid back when they arrive. Ten had been convinced to tone it down somewhat so they could actually talk as friends and not yell over booming music and get totally smashed. They were living a post-grad life after all. They drank their booze with class now.

Johnny fiddled with the ring on his left hand nervously. These were all of his friends and he was the first to get married and, to be perfectly honest, he knew that it would be a surprise to the majority of them that he was. One of his attributes is being the biggest flirt after all.

Over the past couple months, Jaehyun had gotten to know Johnny’s friends. Jaehyun had not had much of a group himself in college so they had sort of adopted him into theirs. He greeted each and everyone with hugs and smiles and Johnny followed suit. 

Once everyone had drinks in hand, some toasts were passed about giving congratulations to Ten for landing his job and everyone else for their accomplishments after graduating. Jaehyun then nudges Johnny in the side, indicating that it was time Johnny say something about their news. He cleared his throat and got everyone’s attention.

“With all this good news being tossed about, I thought it was time to overshadow all of you and announce that Jaehyun and I are engaged!” Johnny said holding up his beer.

Jaehyun blushes, but has a wide smile on his face and adoration in his eyes at his husband/fiance. But the both of them are slightly confused when the only reaction is pleasant smiles.

“I am very happy for the both of you, but we sort of already knew.” Taeyong finally pipes up after a few seconds of silence.

“You already knew?!” Johnny frowns at Taeyong, his bestest friend for what he assumes is the ultimate betrayal. “Did you already tell them? It was supposed to be a surprise.” Taeyong shakes his head.

“No, you’re mom sort of hunted all of us down on facebook and started asking us about dates and stuff.” Johnny looks down to Jaehyun.

“I can’t believe her.” Johnny says and Jaehyun pulls him to sit down by the arm and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Well it’s not really out of character is it? She is just very excited.” Taeyong asks, thinking about Johnny’s mom.

“But this was our news.” Johnny pouted to Jaehyun and Jaehyun just booped Johnny’s nose.

“It’s okay. We’re still like getting married and everything. I would say that’s the most important part about the whole thing, not just who knows about it.”

“Yeah, also maybe don’t wear your engagement ring if you don’t want people to know.” Doyoung pipes up. Johnny glances down at his hand to the band resting on his finger and has happy thoughts about what it represents.

“Okay, now that Johnny has taken the center of attention for long enough, I say we play a game!” Ten interrupts to liven everyone up. “It’s my party after all.”

-

“I can’t believe you kept this from me.” Donghyuck shakes his head and looks distraught at the news that Jaehyun and Johnny were engaged. Jaehyun offered to take Donghyuck out for lunch a couple weeks into his semester for a break and to catch up.

“I wanted to tell you in person!” Jaehyun tries to explain but Donghyuck enjoys being dramatic and doesn’t accept it.

“But wasn’t me knowing more important than how the information was delivered?” Donghyuck takes a sip from his drink.

“No, I think how I tell you is just as important.” Jaehyun said, quite used to Donghyuck’s antics and often just ignored them.

“Well I am your best man obviously?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows as he waits for an answer.

“We haven’t worked that out yet.” Jaehyun bites into his burger.

“Ah, so you’ve already found someone then.” Donghyuck wipes a fake tear with his napkin.

“We’ve only been engaged for a little while. We don’t even have a wedding planner yet.” Jaehyun frowns, his dimple making an appearance.

“Well I won’t expect to be kept in the loop.”

“Stop being such a brat.” Jaehyun says before throwing a fry in Donghyuck’s direction.

-

“Mom, Dad. We have something important to tell you.” Johnny sits down with his mother next to him and Jaehyun and Mr. Seo across from him. His parents had flown in a week before the wedding.

“If you weren’t both men I would be expecting a pregnancy announcement.” Mrs. Seo chuckles and Johnny smiles as he grabs his mother’s hand.

“I’m really sorry I kept this from you, but we really didn’t know how to approach it all and I thought it would be better to keep it from you rather than selling you something fake.” Johnny is being the most serious he has been in a long time with his mom and her expression changes to match the mood of the room.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” she cups her son’s cheek in concern.

“Nothing’s wrong, Mrs. Seo, we just need to tell you something.” Jaehyun pipes up from the other side.

“What is it?” She looks between the two of them.

“Well, the short answer is that Jaehyun and I are already technically married.” Johnny’s mom intakes a breath and Mr. Seo frowns at his son.

“Did you elope?” He asks, wondering why they had been spending all this time planning a wedding that had already happened.

“It’s a little more involved than that. You see, we left a little out about how Jaehyun and I met.” Johnny motions to his husband/fiance.

“We’re listening.” Mrs. Seo encourages Johnny to continue.

“Basically Johnny married me because my visa to stay in the country was going to expire.” Mrs. Seo’s eyes widen.

“That’s illegal, Johnny.” Mrs. Seo looks to her son very concerned.

“I know, Mom. I did it to help a friend.” Johnny was calm.

“Do you mean you aren’t dating?” Mrs. Seo looks heartbroken.

“No, no, we are.” Johnny rushes to reassure. “We weren’t dating at first, we were just friends but then we started to have feelings for each other and decided to start dating for real.” Johnny holds onto his mom’s hand tight to console her. This was a lot of information to take in.

“So when did you start dating for real?” Mr. Seo asks.

“A little after the reunion.” Jaehyun says, hoping that Mr. Seo wouldn’t jump on him for that.

“I don’t know what to say.” Mr. Seo shakes his head, “We’re disappointed in you for not trusting us with that, Johnny.”

“I’m really sorry, Dad. We really didn’t tell anyone about it, not even our friends.” Johnny explained. “We’re telling you now to avoid confusion at the ceremony, because it will be more of a reenactment then anything.”

“Yes, that is true. Just give us time to process.” Johnny’s dad says before getting up.

“It’s okay, son. As your father said, we just need a little time to process.” Mrs. Seo gives Johnny a hug before standing up and following Mr. Seo.

“Well, that’s over.” Johnny lets out a sigh of relief as Jaehyun stands up and sits back down next to him, offering a welcome head massage.

“Yeah. We’ve done more difficult things.” Jaehyun supplies, letting his partner relax under the comforting touch of his fingers.

-

“Oh my god, Jaehyun get out of here you’re not supposed to see me!” Johnny tries to cover himself with a curtain when Jaehyun walks into the room.

“For the love of god we saw each other this morning. In the apartment we share. In the bed we share.” Jaehyun rolled his eyebrows at his soon to be husband for the second time.

“But tradition!” Johnny exclaimed, shielding his eyes.

“We’re two men who got married over a year ago so I didn’t have to go back to Korea. We’re nontraditional.” Jaehyun explained as he used the mirror in the room to double check his hair. “I just need to do a couple more things to get ready.”

“But how am I supposed to get ready with you here?” Johnny asks bashfully.

“You’ll deal.” Jaehyun walked over to where Johnny was standing on the other side of the room and kissed Johnny’s cheek. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful. And mine.” Johnny winks.

“Okay good. Your mom is going to come back and check on you soon okay?” Johnny nods and pulls a tie off the hanger and starts putting it on.

Jaehyun exits the room and runs into Taeyong.

“Taeyong! Johnny is just in that room if you want to see him.”

“How are you feeling? You excited?” Taeyong asks, the giddiest Jaehyun as ever seen the other. Most encounters with Taeyong was when him and Johnny were making questionable life decisions so he was used to a disapproved look.

“Yeah! I hope getting married yourself is more exciting than watching other people get married.” Jaehyun pats Taeyong’s shoulder before continuing down the hall. 

He just wanted to make sure everything was in place before he let himself enjoy the ride. Guests were beginning to arrive and their wedding party was helping out entertaining before the ceremony started.

It was definitely strange to have all of these people here to support him. At an event about him. He was used to being in the background. While he had been an adult for quite a few years now, this felt like his official induction into adult society. The first time around was just pretend, practice. Now it actually meant something and his life wouldn’t be a question mark anymore.

Thirty minutes later Jaehyun approaches a tall figure standing nervously near a set of doors that would lead out to the rest of their life. He grabs said figures hand and lends a squeeze.

“Hey, handsome.” Johnny turns to Jaehyun and smiles.

“Hey back.”

“You ready to do this?”

“No.” Johnny chuckles and his eyes glisten with a hint of tear.

“You alright?” Jaehyun looks to the other concerned.

“Yeah, I’m really alright. Let’s do this.” Johnny straightens his jacket out before turning attention to his mom and dad.

Jaehyun’s parents couldn’t be there so Mrs. Seo would be walking down the aisle with Jaehyun and Mr. Seo with Johnny. It was very sweet of them and made Jaehyun feel like he had a family.

They walked in pairs of two down the aisle surrounded on either side by friends and family. The sun peaked through the clouds and they made their way to the officiant.

Words were exchanged and Johnny spotted tears forming on Jaehyun and wanted to wipe them away but refrained until the moment they were instructed to share a kiss.

They had kissed more times they could count at this point, but this particular kiss felt like their first one all over again. Their knowledge of the other momentarily disappeared into the foreground and it was a rediscovery of lips and tongue, like the slate had been washed clean. Their guilt and doubt were gone and all that was left was the love and honesty and trust that made everything that happened possible.

Everything they had been through was far more of an indicator that they were right for each other compared to the standard route a relationship normally takes.

Pictures lasted forever and everyone was starting to get hungry and a little tipsy. Johnny tried to play host, but was automatically stopped by Taeyong.

“Just enjoy this,” he whispered into Johnny’s ear as Johnny was having a conversation with a server about there not being enough salad for everyone.

After dinner they all gathered around and had toast after toast. It was strategically planned to have the toasts after dinner so everyone was well fed and not just longing for food the entire time. 

After toasts their friends surprise both Johnny and Jaehyun with a song they had put together for them. It was filled with both sweet sentiment and embarrassing humor. 

There was then dancing and laughs and the realization that this was the first time all of Johnny’s worlds were all together in the same place. Hours later after all the children had to been taken to bed and only their friends were left do they all leave. 

Johnny and Jaehyun are driven off to a fancy suite in a hotel only a few blocks away and spend the rest of the evening with bathtubs and champagne and fluffy comforters before flying off the next day to their honeymoon that was a gift of their parents.

“It’s nice to know that you’re never going to leave me.” Jaehyun laughs as he dons a ridiculous straw hat on their way to the airport.

“Divorce does exist.” Johnny jokes, but they both know it’s just a joke.

“Your mom would kill me. She loves me.” Jaehyun grins and looks out the window.

-

A year and some months later...

Johnny turned over in his bed to check the clock before rolling over and cuddling into his husband. While many thought their anniversary would not be for a few months more, Johnny was very aware on this morning of June that it had been two years since they had entered into a very unsure union and for some reason this felt much more like their anniversary than their other one. This was the anniversary for the two of them. It marked a commitment between the two of them that they had never known could turn into something so wonderful.

“What are you thinking?” Jaehyun mumbles, aware that his husband is awake despite trying to pretend to be asleep.

“Just thinking about what we were going through two years ago.”

“Two years ago we were going through shit.” Jaehyun responded.

“Well I guess it was some pretty good shit for where we are at now.” Johnny nuzzles his nose into Jaehyun’s shirt.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t have too much choice.” Jaehyun laughed turned around, quite awake for seven in the morning. “Do you wanna go out and get some breakfast?” He pokes Johnny’s sides to try and get the other to stop curling into him.

“Five more minutes.” Johnny rolls into the pillow, releasing Jaehyun who gets up to use the bathroom.

Johnny can’t help but smile as he continues to think about that first day he met Jaehyun; the most beautiful man in the world excluding himself.

When Jaehyun returned, he piled on top of Johnny to get the other to wake up. Jaehyun was hungry and wanted to go out for food rather than having to cook himself.

“Hey Jaehyun?” Johnny asks, pulling Jaehyun next to him. Jaehyun shakes his hair out of his face and looks to Johnny.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun feels relaxed as he lays there, looking at the other at the start of his lazy day. 

Johnny squints at the wall where the ceiling meets the wall and a ray of sunlight illuminates the space before turning to Jaehyun. “What if we had a kid?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have reached the end! It has been a long journey and I enjoyed writing this fic so so much. I never expected to receive such love and it made that much more fun to write. I feel like I have gone on a journey with these two and I sometimes forget they aren't actually married lmao. I'm losing a little of myself to post the last chapter, but it feels right here. 
> 
> Now that I have posted this I will start to go back and actually clean and edit these chapters lol. I also have a couple other new works I started, one JohnJae and the other MarkHyuck if you want to check them out! Hit me up @jhopesairplaneshoes on Tumblr to chat :)


End file.
